Le Destin de la Septième Equipe
by PeerNaX
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi. Des années se sont écoulées depuis qu'ils eurent sauvé le monde qui a vu leurs destins se croiser, et leurs vies en ont été à jamais marquées. Ceci est la suite de leur histoire, ce pourquoi ils ont continué à œuvrer. Après 4eme Guerre. [NarutoxHinata], [SasukexSakura], [KakashixKahyo]. Rating M par précaution.
1. Prologue : Espoir

Salut !

C'est une histoire qui commence par trois courts "one-shot" pour mettre en place le contexte essentiellement. Elle se base sur les light novels qui sont sortis à partir de 2015 il me semble, dont plus précisément de grosse références à Kakashi Hiden (que vous pouvez lire en version anglaise, ou bien trouver des résumés un peu partout sur le net). Par précaution je citerai les éléments des novels qui me semblent essentiels, même si je n'en ai véritablement la connaissance que de quelques uns.

Les trois prologues sont chacun focalisés sur un membre de la Team 7. Le premier démarre sur l'histoire de Kakashi, pour le second cela concernera Sakura/Sasuke et puis le dernier parlera de Naruto.

Concernant le rating, rien n'est encore défini, je ne sais pas encore si je vais écrire quoique ce soit qui nécessite un notation M, mais je préfère prévenir ;)

Une fois les trois one-shot terminés, la suite se fera un peu attendre, histoire que je puisse régulièrement avoir matière à publier.

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture ! (N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est important ! :) )

* * *

 _Une chose était sûre : il l'aimait comme un homme aimait sa femme. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ne le serait probablement jamais._

Il n'était pas tout à fait dix-neuf heures, et elle savait que la route serait longue pour lui, largement trop pour qu'il se permette de laisser fuir les minutes de cette douce soirée, banale soirée de début de printemps.

« Je pense qu'ils s'en sortiront sans moi », dit-il d'un air distrait vaguement occupé à lire une de ces histoires dont le suspens n'avait pour lui aucun secret.

« Un Kage n'a pas de remplaçant, tes clones d'ombres ne dureront pas éternellement. Tu as besoin de ton chakra pour reprendre la route », argumenta-t-elle, une main dans les cheveux éparses de l'homme masqué, dont le sourire demeurait pourtant toujours un mystère. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de poser les yeux sur cette magnifique trogne, mais les fois où son amant se démasquait au cours d'une année se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Du moins, elle en avait l'impression.

Kakashi Hatake concéda d'un léger hochement de tête, sans formuler d'autres remarques à ce sujet. Il partirait. C'était un fait. Quand le moment viendrait, il se lèverait avec lourdeur, lui ferait ses adieux et disparaîtrait de sa vie jusqu'au moment où le destin les réuniraient de nouveau. Les émotions ne se comptabilisaient pas dans son champ de compétences. Son instinct lui dictait d'agir tel qu'il devait le faire, et non comme les autres voulaient qu'il le fasse. Aussi jeune qu'il l'avait été, on lui avait toujours reproché son manque d'implication, de ponctualité et ses dérives en matière sociale. Il n'était pas non plus le Sixième Hokage que tous avaient espéré, mais comme toujours, il avait fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Outre cela, une exception était apparue dans cette vie monotone. La seule véritable dérive qu'il ne s'était jamais permise.

« Pourquoi me pousses-tu à reprendre la route ? » questionna-t-il soudainement, concerné à un point tel qu'il leva son regard noir – mais doux, de ses très chères pages.

Un beau sourire se forma sur le visage de la gardienne de la prison de haute sécurité du continent. Et il n'était ni joyeux, ni triste. Il était tout juste le fruit de ce qu'on appelait « _au jour le jour_ » : chaque jour est nouveau, qu'il soit mauvais ou bon. _C'est la vie_. Kahyo avait tout simplement appris à prendre ce qu'elle lui donnait, même si son existence aurait pû en d'autres circonstances être plus agréable.

« As-tu déjà pensé au jour où il n'y aurait plus rien à faire ? » C'était une question qu'elle se posait souvent. Pas pour elle-même, car son destin – sa _vie_ était liée à ces immenses fortifications qui gardaient les plus grands montres que l'humanité n'ait engendrée à l'écart des bonnes âmes. Il s'agissait là juste d'une interrogation dont elle aurait aimé avoir un jour le plaisir de se poser. Elle ne voyait simplement pas Kakashi s'arrêter dans ce qu'il faisait. Ce dernier s'était replongé dans sa lecture, ses traits visibles ne montrant aucune réaction à cette soudaine question. Elle répondit à sa place : « Passer tes journées à relire les mêmes bouquins ? ».

« Jusqu'à ce que mes yeux puissent à eux seuls cuire le papier ? » ironisa-t-il sans humour dans la voix. Kakashi se redressa, libérant l'espace des genoux de la _kunoichi_. Il resta appuyé sur ses mains, légèrement tourné vers elle, ayant réellement l'air d'éluder la question.

« Si seulement Jiraya-sama était toujours en vie, ça m'épargnerait bien des ennuis … » Il pouffa après lui avoir lancé une brève œillade. Kahyo fronça les sourcils, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Les belles boucles de ses cheveux tombèrent sous l'effet de la gravité, déballant dans l'air une senteur de lavande – que Kakashi trouvait bien trop agréable. « L'écriture de livres de ce genre, ça doit rapporter pas mal »

« Si seulement … »

Elle lui tapota bienveillamment l'épaule. « Allez, _Rokudaime-sama_ , ne me faites pas croire que vous n'êtes doté d'aucune imagination ! »

« L'écriture demande énormément de temps, et de calme. Même si j'en avais, j'en disposerai autrement ». Elle enchaîna sans lui laisser le moindre répit : « C'est-à-dire ? ».

« Eh bien … »

Il retomba sur ses genoux découverts, en délaissant cette fois-ci ce livre dont la lecture en public lui aurait manifestement causé tant de tors. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux fixant quelque chose dans le ciel qu'elle-même ne pourrait identifier.

« Il y a peu de choses, à part mes obligations de _shinobi_ , que j'ai eu véritablement le temps de faire dans ma vie. Je commencerais peut-être par ces choses-là … », sa voix révéla une certaine hésitation. « Prendre des vacances, par exemple. »

« C'est absurde », s'esclaffa presque Kahyo. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu dire ça, s'imaginait encore moins l'un des _shinobis_ les plus connus du monde se prélasser au soleil dans un hamac, son livre préféré dans les mains, avec un short de bain qui lui siérait à merveille. « Et où irais-tu ? »

« Pas très loin. Je n'aime ni le froid, ni la chaleur. Le pays reste une valeur sûre. »

Kakashi ne s'était jamais imaginé un jour discuter de ce sujet. Il s'était toujours dit que, de toute façon, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il trépasse avant d'avoir eu le loisir de le faire, à l'instar de beaucoup de ses camarades. Mais il avait survécut, et même si l'idée de croupir paisiblement à passer ses vieux jours en toute tranquillité lui déplaisait d'un côté, il appréciait celle que sa vie ne finirait peut-être pas brutalement.

« Je pourrais également te libérer de ta charge. Ça fait combien de temps ? »

Presque treize ans. Kahyo fut surprise de l'entendre de sa bouche, car c'était la première fois qu'il lui en parlait. « Tu sais que c'est impossible, les criminels ici ne sortent que pour y être enterrés », lui dit-elle avec un brin de mélancolie dans son regard clair. « Et je me rappelle », intervint le Sixième Hokage, « que je t'y ai envoyé pour une durée _indéterminée_. Tu n'es pas condamnée à finir tes jours ici ». Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, plongea ses yeux perspicaces dans les siens. Il était tellement sincère qu'elle trouvait cette conversation difficile à tenir. Kakashi ne se berçait jamais d'illusion, mais il se le permettait pour une fois. Bien sûr qu'elle refuserait.

« Peut-être que tu le peux, mais je reste la gardienne de cette prison. Qui fera le boulot si je quitte mon poste ? L'Alliance Shinobi devra mobiliser au moins deux-cents hommes, ce qui signifie que chaque village devra s'affranchir de quelques cinquante chuunins et jounins. Et, sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs, ils ne seront jamais aussi efficaces. Avant mon arrivée, ils avaient comptabilisé des évasions, pour la première fois depuis des décennies. Si la mort de mon prédécesseur a causé un grand vide, alors il en sera de même si je ne suis plus là »

Kahyo avait diablement raison. De plus, il faudrait trouver quelqu'un de confiance et d'intègre pour assurer la supervision de tout cela, quelqu'un qui passerait des années dans ce château sur lequel la pluie et les orages s'abattaient six jours sur sept. Autrement dit personne ne se porterait volontaire, à moins d'avoir une vie encore plus cafardeuse et sombre que cet endroit. Elle perçut de l'agacement chez son amant qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand un sujet épineux était abordé. Un sombre sourire tira le voile de son masque. « C'est vrai », se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de se replonger dans l'étude du bouquin. Elle soupira, reposant son regard vers le loin, ce paysage visible depuis son balcon qui tendait à maintenir chez elle chaque jour de l'espoir. Les nuages stagnants au-dessus de château s'effaçaient progressivement pour faire apparaître le ciel tel qu'il l'était à l'extérieur. Cette fois-ci, cela leur donnait une petite fenêtre pour admirer le coucher de soleil. Les nuances orangées perçaient à travers les reliefs des nuages, se déversant parmi le bleu de la journée qui laissaient place à des teintes plus sombres. Kakashi tourna lui aussi la tête pour y jeter un coup d'œil, lassé d'avoir à reposer ses yeux sur la grisaille ennuagée.

« Comment est-il à Konoha ? » demanda Kahyo pour changer de sujet. Evidemment, elle aurait pu trouver meilleur sujet.

« Exactement pareil, si tu te positionnes tout là-bas. »

Elle avait l'habitude de l'observer à l'endroit où elle avait autrefois habité. Elle n'avait jamais pu le rater toutes les fois où elle passait par cette corniche pour aller chercher son fils au village. Lors du chemin du retour, Hakuhyo la suppliait toujours de rester un peu pour y assister. Elle cédait alors, et ils restaient une petite demi-heure assis côtes à côtes. La mère qu'elle fut était toujours endeuillée par la perte de son enfant. Même si elle n'avait pas fait fausse couche dix ans auparavant et qu'elle avait eu – qu' _ils_ avaient eu un enfant, cela n'aurait en rien fait disparaître ce poids en elle. Une douleur silencieuse qui rendait insupportable le peu de souvenirs heureux qui lui restait de cette époque.

« Tu y penses encore, pas vrai ? »

Un ninja devait paraître aussi lisse et miroitante qu'une lame en acier. Durant toute sa vie de _kunoichi_ , elle s'y était attelée mais force était de constater que sa cuirasse n'était pas aussi hermétique qu'elle n'y paraissait. Souvent, Kakashi levait les yeux vers elle pile à l'instant où elle ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse. Et il lisait en elle aussi facilement qu'il comprenait les lignes de son bouquin tabou.

Est-ce qu'elle pensait encore à Harukyo ? Au premier amour de sa vie ? A son frère ainsi qu'au déshonneur qu'elle s'était elle-même jeté ? Et à l'enfant qui était sorti d'elle mort-né ? Alors la réponse était : « Oui », elle y pensait encore et elle y serait condamnée pour le restant de sa vie. En attendant, elle se contentait du peu de joies qui éclaircissaient ces ténèbres : quand elle entendait le bruit répétitif contre la vitre de sa fenêtre, endroit par lequel Kakashi se signalait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne passait plus par l'entrée, car les gardes avaient bien fait de deviner ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Sa position au sein du village ne lui permettait pas d'assumer pleinement sa relation avec Kahyo, et si cela était rendu public pendant qu'il assumait la direction de Konoha, il y aurait des conséquences … néfastes. Alors chaque visite – bien que rare, se transformait en mission d'infiltration : ne jamais emprunter le même chemin, feindre au sein même de son village, pouvoir justifier chaque retard de quelques heures en début de matinée. Même pour un homme comme Kakashi, grand habitué des précautions, c'était fatiguant. Il ne l'avait jamais fait pour une autre femme que Kahyo et même s'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà prononcé ces mots en sa présence, il l'aimait. Dès la première fois où leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer. C'était comme ça, et il avait cessé de se torturer à ce sujet comme il s'était contraint de le faire pendant tant d'années en tâchant de modérer ses sentiments à son égard.

Elle sentit la chaleur d'une main se presser contre sa joue, caressant des doigts la pureté parfaite de sa peau pâle. Le contact était doux, rassurant mais il la blessait aussi : bientôt, il partirait et elle n'aurait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils puissent un jour être de nouveau réunis. Kakashi se redressa, se rappuyant sur le carrelage gris du balconnet et passa un bras autour du cou de la _kunoichi_ pour l'attirer au creux du sien.

« Je suis désolé », fut les seuls mots dont il fut capable. Il se savait coupable de nombreux tors. « Pour tout », ajouta-t-il ensuite. Son souffle chaud lui brûlait le cou, traversa la partie basse de son masque, pour lui caresser directement la peau. Kahyo ne pleurait pas, mais elle sentait son cœur battre d'une manière désordonnée, comme soumis aux effets de l'adrénaline.

Il lui manquait déjà.

* * *

Pour info : Kahyo est un personnage principal de Kakashi Hiden.

Pour résumer (soyez indulgent, je vais grossièrement expliquer la chose étant donné que ça fait un bail que j'ai lu un résumé) , Kakashi - qui plus est va être prochainement nommé Sixième Hokage, est chargé "d'escorter" une sorte de dirigeable, fruit d'une merveille technologique construite au Pays des Vagues. Sauf qu'un groupe terroriste l'a infiltré, histoire de prendre en otage le personnel et les voyageurs pour demander la libération de leur chef détenu au château Hozuki (vous savez, le lieu morbide d'un des films dans lequel Naruto se fait emprisonné). Kahyo est la sœur de Rahyo, le chef du groupe d'assaut, et ils sont tous les deux des nukenins de Kiri. Elle a le don de pouvoir maîtriser la glace, un peu comme Haku, à la grande différence près qu'elle est capable de geler quiconque ne malaxant pas son chakra, à condition qu'elle ait placé un peu de chakra sur cette personne. Pour son histoire, elle est veuve (son époux est mort noyé, après avoir sombré dans l'alcoolisme juste après avoir déserté Kiri), et son gamin Hakuhyo est mort alors qu'il tentait de sauver son ami d'un nid d'abeille à l'aide de ses dons héréditaires, hérités de sa mère (bien sûr, son ami s'est enfuit quand il a vu que ce gamin était loin d'être ordinaire, et l'a laissé en plan tandis que ce dernier se faisait piquer à mort). Cette suite de tragédies explique en grande partie pourquoi Kahyo a embrassé la voie de son frère, déterminé à poursuivre les desseins de Madara Uchiha et à créer un monde sans violences (et blablabla).

Toujours est-il que, voyant la détermination de Kakashi, prompt à se sacrifier plutôt que de voir des otages être exécutés (y compris des enfants), elle décide de ne pas laisser les choses se passer comme telles et empêche Rahyo de mettre ses menaces à exécution. La situation finit par se dénouer peu à peu (je vous passe les différentes étapes), Rahyo meurt, tandis que Kahyo et Kakashi font en sorte de sauver les passagers et d'empêcher le dirigeable de franchir les frontières du Pays de la Terre. A la fin, Tsunade confie le rôle de Hokage à Kakashi, et sa première décision fut de soustraire Kahyo à la peine de mort et en raison de ses capacités l'envoie pour une durée indéterminée au château d'Hozuki garder les criminels enfermés.

Si vous voulez comprendre pourquoi je poursuis cette romance, lisez l'épilogue de Kakashi Hiden, c'est juste une interprétation de ce que leur relation pourrait devenir.


	2. Prologue : Fantôme

_Il n'était qu'un fantôme. Une ombre tapie sous le seuil d'une porte, dans les draps d'un lit désormais toutes les nuits trop grands pour elle. Mais pour leur fille, il était bien plus que ça : il était l'espoir._

Encore une fois. Une répétition de fois, d'espoirs avant la prochaine tant attendue. Sakura avait appris à vivre avec. Sarada n'avait que cinq ans, mais elle aussi finirait par comprendre. Elle savait de qui tenir après tout …

Leur « petite » maison de quatre-vingts mètres carrés sentait toujours bon le neuf, à l'instar du jour où ils l'avaient achetée, toute fraichement construite, suintant une odeur de peinture fraiche, et de parpaing nouvellement installé. Elle était assez grande pour trois, et l'était davantage dès lors que cette troisième personne passait le seuil de la porte pour les quitter durant ce qui semblait être une éternité.

Ils l'avaient achetée juste après la naissance de Sarada. A crédit, bien sûr. Si Sakura gagnait relativement bien sa vie en raison de ses hautes fonctions dans l'administration du village, notamment celle hospitalière, elle devait avouer que l'homme dont elle portait désormais le nom de famille n'était guère mieux payé qu'un chuunin fraichement nommé. L'argent n'était jamais un problème pour un ninja, et il ne s'était jamais indigné de sa paye tant il ne posait jamais les yeux sur les fiches qu'elle recevait régulièrement à la maison. Sakura ne savait pas réellement comment il se débrouillait dehors en termes financiers, mais elle devinait que Kakashi devait lui faire parvenir l'argent de ses missions via un intermédiaire, et redistribuait sur le compte familial le salaire régulier. Bien sûr cela faisait trois ans qu'il était parti et il y avait tant de questions qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui poser depuis, et qui ne tenaient pas non plus sur une feuille de papier.

 _Tout va bien_ , était la phrase qu'il employait le plus souvent dans ses lettres. Une simple formalité dont il s'acquittait régulièrement, pour faire savoir qu'il existait toujours quelque part dans ce monde, et pensait à la petite famille qui l'attendait à Konoha. Il n'avait jamais été très avares en mots, et encore moins en affections. Néanmoins, il pensait aux occasions. Cette fois-ci, ce qu'il lui fit remettre fut apporté par un postier du village. Bien trop gros pour être transporté par son aigle, l'animal qu'il invoquait le plus souvent pour lui faire joindre ses messages. Tous les deux s'étaient mis d'accord : il lui envoyait l'aigle environ deux fois chaque mois. La première pour son message, la seconde pour son retour. Elle avait déjà pensé à ne pas lui répondre, à laisser son aigle attendre puis s'en aller sans aucun bagage pour son maître. Sakura connaissait les faiblesses de son époux, et pourrait aisément le faire revenir. S'il avait ne serait-ce que le moindre doute sur leur sécurité, il reviendrait. Elle y avait souvent pensé, mais dans sa grande sensibilité elle ne s'y était pas résignée. Elle ne trahirait pas sa confiance.

C'était un paquet cette fois. Sakura Uchiha devina qu'il ne lui était pas entièrement destiné. Sasuke ne lui rappelait pas à quel point elle vieillissait tous les ans, et elle en faisait de même à son encontre. Les anniversaires étaient pour lui quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'un nombre d'années qui s'incrémentait, mais il tenait à montrer que celui de sa fille lui importait un tant soit plus que tous les autres. Alors chaque année, il lui envoyait quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose que personne d'autre hormis un père pouvait offrir à sa fille. Le paquet était bien enveloppé, d'une protection couleur carton. Il était plutôt léger, et contenait certainement une boîte solide. Sakura le secoua avec curiosité, mais rien à l'intérieur ne bougea. Elle semblait vide.

 _Certainement pas le genre de cadeaux qu'une petite fille de trois ans demanderait_.

Mais Sarada n'était pas comme toutes les petites filles de son âge : elle avait grandi sans son père, et une attention de sa part valait beaucoup plus que n'importe quel achat dans le plus banal des magasins de jouets. Sakura s'apprêtait à le placer sur le mobilier le plus proche de l'entrée pour sa fille le voit à son réveil lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose en dessous du présent n'était pas attaché à lui. Il était retenu par la ficelle qui entourait le paquet. C'était une lettre.

 _Sakura_. C'était son écriture. C'était un bout de papier, une feuille blanche pliée avec négligence. _Je pensais à cet endroit, tu te souviens ?_ Une banale question, à laquelle seule elle pouvait répondre. De plus, Sasuke n'aurait jamais commis l'impair de lui parler directement par voie postale, et de lui transmettre un message non cacheté. _Etrange_. Mais elle comprenait où son mari voulait en venir.

Ce _fameux_ endroit. _Leur_ endroit. Un petit étang à l'extérieur du village, non loin du terrain d'entraînement où Kakashi les avaient obligés à faire preuve d'un peu moins d'égoïsme pour la première fois de leur vie. Principalement cerné d'arbres, pourvu d'un petit ponton que les pêcheurs occasionnels utilisaient pour tenter de dénicher les quelques poissons qui y demeuraient. C'est de cette façon qu'elle s'y retrouva à une heure du matin, s'étant nantie dans une petite veste rouge à capuche, en raison de la fraicheur d'un soir de début de printemps. Evidemment qu'il n'y avait personne. Le chahut des habitants nocturnes était intense, la plupart étant sortis de longs mois d'hibernation. Mais pas de Sasuke à l'horizon. Sakura se maudit d'y avoir pensé l'ombre d'une seconde. Elle pensait juste que …

Elle tournait tout juste les talons lorsqu'elle vit un fantôme. Sakura se garda de sursauter, plus alerte par le fait qu'elle ait fait preuve d'autant de négligence qu'apeurée. Son premier instinct fut de malaxer le chakra dans les canaux de son corps, préparée à l'éventualité que le message n'était qu'un subterfuge pour l'attirer dans un piège. Pourtant ce fut bien son écriture sur le papier, et cette pensée suffit à l'empêcher de foncer dans la seconde sur l'inconnu qui se trouvait à bonne distance d'elle – peut-être cinq ou six mètres. Il était emmitouflé de noir, et sa silhouette était mince et élancée. L'individu ni ne parla, ni ne bougea d'un poil.

« Sasuke ? »

Sakura avait peiné à prononcer ce nom, tant la possibilité de se tromper lui paraissait douloureuse. L'homme marcha de la même manière que Sasuke Uchiha l'aurait fait en la voyant : sans grand entrain apparent. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait, elle reconnut ses traits ainsi que son regard, noir. L'autre œil était caché par sa chevelure noire caractéristique.

« Je n'ai pas douté une seconde que tu serais prête à me sauter dessus », dit-il calmement.

Dans tous les sens du terme, bien sûr.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu bien sagement comme tu avais l'habitude de le faire ? » grogna-t-elle déterminée à lui faire comprendre que ces approches silencieuses n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé.

« Et bien, parce que j'avais prévu que tu apparaisses dix minutes plus tard. Où est Sarada ? »

Cela sous-entendait : « Comment se fait-il que tu sois dehors à une heure pareille tandis que notre fille est censée dormir ? »

« Katsuyu veille sur elle. Si tu ne voulais pas ce genre de situation tu n'avais qu'à venir directement », rétorqua-t-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne s'en était crue capable face à lui.

Sasuke était la seule personne avec laquelle elle mâchait en général ses mots. C'était qu'il était susceptible des fois. Il esquissa un bref sourire, entièrement enfoui dans son long manteau noir.

« Bien », se contenta-t-il de répondre pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

Il resta bien droit dans ses bottes, planté sur le ponton tout comme elle l'était. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, charrié jusqu'à ses narines par le doux vent, et elle la chérissait plus que tout au monde. Mais elle ne voulait pas trop que Sasuke pense qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'il lui apparaissait de cette façon, alors elle fit mine d'attendre.

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

« Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté en si bon chemin, Sasuke ? Il n'y a qu'un pas à faire après tout. »

Le regard noir du père de sa fille se radoucit quelque peu, et elle y discerna même une lueur amusée. D'un théâtral dont il n'était pas habitué, il effectua ce dernier pas qui les séparait.

« Satisfaite ? »

Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, et la regardait d'une douceur qui lui avait tant manqué. Son regard d'émeraude planté dans le sien, elle écarta le manteau de son époux pour entourer son torse de ses deux bras et s'y presser avec soulagement. Un bras – le seul valide, lui entoura les épaules et une joue masculine vint se poser sur sa douce chevelure. Elle l'entendit renifler légèrement, profitant de la douceur de son parfum sans parvenir à être certain de le garder en mémoire pour l'éternité.

« Satisfait ? » murmura-t-elle contre son gilet gris.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front, tout près de la marque, les yeux rivés sur les arbres qui s'étendaient au-delà de l'étang. _Satisfait_.


	3. Prologue : Futur

_Leurs enfants grandiraient, et un jour ils deviendraient ninjas, c'était une certitude. Sa plus grande hantise était de ne pas parvenir à les protéger – y compris d'eux même._

Naruto Uzumaki ne les avait pas vus depuis une semaine. Alors quand il passa le seuil de la porte de sa demeure et gratifia ses occupants présents d'un « Je suis rentré ! » jovial. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'une tempête de cheveux blonds apparaisse au coin de l'escalier permettant l'accès aux chambres à l'étage, et jaillisse sur le pas de la porte. Il aurait pu l'éviter, non ? Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu ! Au lieu de ça, il saisit son fils par le bras et le souleva pour le caler contre son sweet à capuche orange et le serrer fort contre lui, d'un amour sans limite.

« Comment va mon fils ? », demanda-t-il d'une bonne humeur inébranlable.

Son jeune fils, Boruto, quatre ans et demi, dépassant à peine le premier mètre, entoura le cou de son père de ses petits bras, ses grands yeux bleus l'observant avec une admiration sans égale. Naruto prit un peu de temps pour contempler le regard triomphant de Boruto pour comprendre qu'il était impatient.

« Hey, tu veux me montrer quelque chose, c'est ça ? »

Le petit garçon secoua vivement la tête avant de glisser des bras de son père et de l'attirer dans le salon. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hinata, mais Naruto entendait le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait dans les canalisations. Certainement dans la salle de bain. Naruto laissa tomber son barda au sol, trépignant intérieurement d'impatience à l'idée que son gamin ait pu faire quoique ce soit qui le rendrait très fier. Et ce fut sans doute cette impatience qui le causa à sa perte. Un cri de guerre juvénile, un déplacement d'air, et il fut à terre en moins de deux secondes, non aidé par le chakra qui lui faisait défaut et la fatigue qui s'était accumulée.

Kurama riait en son for intérieur, gratifia le petit bonhomme d'un tas de qualificatifs plus valorisants que ceux qu'il attribua à son hôte ensuite. _Rah, la ferme._

Naruto se releva rapidement, son humeur s'étant sensiblement dégradée et se préparant à prendre sa revanche, mais ce qu'il vit lui ôta toute forme d'autorité.

Deux Boruto se tenaient devant lui, parfaitement identiques. _Pas croyable_.

« T'as vu, 'pa ? »

« Bien sûr, gamin », grogna-t-il en se relevant.

Il était fou de joie, et aussi fier que son gamin n'ait pas eu les mêmes difficultés que lui. Mais quelque chose le contrariait. Il posa une main bienveillante sur le clone de son fils, et émit une impulsion de chakra qui dissipa la réplique. Boruto regardait son père avec un mélange d'incrédulité, s'attendant à une réaction plus expressive de sa part. Naruto affichait un sourire, léger, mais réellement présent. Il était fier, mais il avait étrangement _peur_. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur quand, tous aussi intrépides leurs enfants seront, ils se seront fourrés dans des situations d'autant plus périlleuses. Le fait que Boruto venait tout juste de maîtriser le _Kage Bunshin_ ne fit que renforcer cette inquiétude.

« Tu as réussi », observa-t-il d'un ton similaire à celui qu'il prenait d'habitude pour s'adresser à lui mais imperceptiblement maussade.

« Je n'ai pas eu non plus mon mot à dire »

Hinata se tenait derrière lui, ses yeux limpides dégageant une douce affection pour les deux hommes de sa famille. Son ventre s'était davantage arrondi en une semaine qu'il ne l'avait fait en un mois. Il était décidément dans le bon timing.

« Boruto, tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit ? »

La voix visiblement plus sévère de sa mère fit prendre conscience à Boruto qu'il venait d'enfreindre une règle qui s'appliquait désormais à lui : « _Pas plus d'une même personne à la maison_ ». Avant c'était : _« Pas plus d'un Naruto_ », mais il était grand temps de revoir ce fondamental.

« Oui … mais Papa »

« Si tu veux être traité d'égal à égal, il faut bien commencer par là tu sais … »

« Ton père a raison. Le jardin est à ta disposition pour ce genre de choses »

Boruto lança un regard solliciteur envers son père qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse. « Allez, donne-moi quelques minutes », déclara-t-il en octroyant à son garçon à clin d'œil complice. Boruto se dirigea ensuite vers l'extérieur, pressé de reproduire de nouveau cette technique qui l'avait rendu tant admiratif de son paternel. Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire, les mains posées sur les hanches, tentant vainement de cacher son malaise. Puis il s'approcha de sa jeune épouse, et la prit par les cuisses pour tenter de la soulever.

« Naruto ! » se plaignit la concernée. _Ouch_. Oui en effet, c'était vraiment du deux en un. S'il pouvait la porter aisément, même enceinte, il se dit qu'il valait mieux réfreindre ses ardeurs à quelques semaines de l'accouchement. Il se redressa, faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'aux hanches d'Hinata, celle de gauche se hissa juste à l'endroit où la vie prenait son temps pour se développer. Doté de capacités sensorielles, il pouvait percevoir le chakra du petit être à l'intérieur, d'une chaleur sensiblement proche de la sienne. _Elle saura de qui tirer_ , se dit Naruto. Hinata attira le jeune père par le devant de son habit orange et embrassa tendrement l'homme qui lui avait tant manqué. Naruto ne la laissa pas rompre le baiser si vite et savoura l'instant plus qu'il se devait de le faire.

« Quand repartiras-tu ? », le questionna-t-elle doucement après avoir mis une légère distance entre leurs lèvres. Son expression douce était sur le point d'être refroidie par une certaine sévérité, craignant que son époux doive refaire valise aussitôt rentré. Naruto lui sourit de toutes ses dents, voulant à tout prix ne pas la contrarier. « J'ai convaincu _Kakashi sensei_ de me retirer de la liste active jusqu'à l'accouchement », donc à priori il ne raterait pas l'évènement. Et c'était une chance pour un _shinobi_ de pouvoir assister sa femme dans ce genre de moment, il en était conscient. Sans surprise, Hinata se montra satisfaite. Il frotta son nez contre le sien et l'embrassa de nouveau à la frontière des lèvres.

« Que dirais-tu de sortir un peu après manger, avec Boruto ? » lui proposa-t-il.

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus argumenter, c'était sûr. Elle avait passé toute cette semaine à attendre, tentant de glaner des informations auprès d'Ino Yamanaka qui était dans la même situation qu'elle avec Sai. Mais elle n'en avait pas su plus qu'elle jusqu'au jour où le dessin animé d'un oiseau vint se poser sur sa fenêtre avec une petite note à son attention. Ino avait son caractère, mais elle prenait soin de ses amies. Elle n'avait pas manqué l'opportunité de demander à Sai de tenir Hinata informée. _Tu es enceinte, et c'est ton deuxième. Ta bonne santé nous importe tous, tu sais_ , lui avait-elle simplement répondu quand elle l'avait remercié pour l'attention.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se sont retrouvés tous les trois au parc, après avoir fait un détour par Ichiraku pour se remplir copieusement le ventre. Naruto se sentait naturellement lourd avec toute cette nourriture ingérée, son estomac rivalisant avec le ventre rebondi de sa femme. C'était à peine s'il réagissait aux incitations de Boruto d'aller courir à travers les arbres, absolument enthousiaste à l'idée de lui montrer combien il se débrouillait. Il se contentait de jeter des regards désespérés vers sa compagne, qui riait doucement de cette scène.

« _Bolt_. S'il te plait. J'espère que tu n'as pas fait la même chose à ta mère pendant mon absence. »

Oui, dans les arbres il serait aussi agile qu'Hinata avec ses huit mois de grossesses tant le miso et les ramens avaient gonflé son estomac. S'il devait devenir Hokage, il préférait ne pas qu'on lui rappelle avec quelle souplesse et rapidité il s'était faufilé dans les arbres ce jour-là. Surtout qu'avec les fréquentations qu'il avait, il serait certain que cette histoire traverserait Konoha en un rien de temps, fusant au gré des racontars de quartiers d'oreilles en oreilles. Fort de sa – presque, centaine de milliers d'habitants – bien qu'auparavant cette population-là ne se comptait qu'en quelques dizaines de milliers, le village avait subi une croissance démographique exponentielle, fruit de migrations de civils en quête de travail et de sécurité après une guerre ayant causé son lot de malheurs. Et ces familles civiles fournissaient à leur tour de jeunes ninjas désireux de connaître la gloire et la renommée, inaccessibles depuis d'autres régions du pays. Les ninjas de demain ne le seraient plus de manière héréditaire, c'était un fait. Cela avait beau ravir ceux qui craignaient ne pas pouvoir renflouer les forces régulières après les terribles pertes du dernier conflit, cela créait également des tensions au sein même du conseil. Certains étaient … comment dire ? Trop fiers de la pureté de leurs gènes pour permettre d'être éclipsés par de nouveaux ninjas issus d'aucun clan et d'aucune famille shinobi. Les ninjas de parents civils n'étaient pas un exotisme : ils se trouvaient jadis sous le couvert d'un tabou qui restreignaient leur accès aux postes important. Ces gens ne pouvaient prétendre à la promotion de Jounin, et devaient se contenter du rang qu'on attribuait à ceux n'ayant pas toutes les compétences pour le devenir, celui de _Tokubetsu_. Beaucoup de ninjas appréciaient le concept de « _force transmise par le sang_ », et les plus extrémistes de cette idéologie furent l'affaire de sa dernière mission avec Sai et Lee.

 _Avant on se battait contre les ennemis du village, certainement pas contre des camarades._

Considérant chaque membre du village comme sa famille, Naruto s'en trouvait bouleversé. Dans quel monde élèvera-t-il leurs enfants ? Devra-t-il dire à Boruto de se méfier des siens pour sa propre sécurité ? Jamais il ne pourrait prononcer ces mots.

Naruto fut tiré de ses pensées par la douce sensation de la main d'Hinata qui lui caressait le dos tandis qu'ils étaient assis dans l'herbe du parc à regarder leurs fils s'essayer aux différentes attractions pour enfant.

« Comment s'est passée ta dernière mission ? »

 _Oh, si tu savais._ Naruto essayait d'effacer de sa mémoire ce qu'il avait vu. Son équipe avait été formée pour enquêter sur des enlèvements de novices de l'académie, tous issus de familles civiles. Et ils avaient finis par les retrouver … morts. Des garçons et des filles à peine plus âgés que Boruto, abattus comme du bétail dans un grand hangar désaffecté à quelques kilomètres de Konoha. Naruto haussa simplement les épaules, surveillant toujours son fils d'un air absent.

« La routine … », se contenta-t-il de répondre. Il savait Hinata sensible, il ne souhaitait pas alourdir sa conscience à elle aussi.

« Un rapport avec les récents enlèvements ? »

 _Merde._ Il détourna brusquement les yeux vers sa femme, les sourcils froncés vers le bas. Hinata le dévisagea de son regard perçant.

« Tu te doutes bien que Père s'intéresse de près à ce sujet, et que je suis également concernée. »

Il y avait des membres du clan Hyuga impliqués dans ce groupe qui défendait corps et âme l'importance qu'avait le sang dans les rangs des shinobis. On avait un temps accusé Hiashi d'avoir un quelconque lien entre eux, ses relations avec le Hokage n'ayant pas aidé à écarter les soupçons à tel point qu'Hinata avait été contrainte de le remplacer lors des séances de conseil.

« Ça s'est arrangé avec Kakashi ? »

« Pas du tout. Ce sont deux têtes brûlées. Père reproche à _Kakashi-sensei_ de vouloir à tout prix l'éclipser à mon profit. »

« En même temps, ton père n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui tenir un discours en plein conseil sur le genre de femme qu'un Hokage devait fréquenter »

C'était il y a cinq ans. Naruto et Shikamaru étaient tous deux présents, et l'échange verbal entre les deux hommes fut assez révélateur de leurs distensions. Et quand Kakashi réclama en fin de séance qu'Hiashi ne se lève pas de son siège, Naruto s'était permis de rester sur le pas de la porte histoire d'empêcher son Maître et le père de sa femme d'en découdre. Il n'avait jamais eu vent de la teneur de leurs propos mais depuis, Hiashi et Kakashi s'évitaient comme la peste. Du moins Hiashi avait pris ce prétexte pour ne plus assister aux conseils

« Tu connais Père, il a toujours son mot à dire », déclara Hinata d'une voix navrée.

Il ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Si Naruto n'avait pas récolté les honneurs du dernier conflit, jamais il ne lui aurait donné la main de sa fille aînée. Hiashi était admirablement intelligent mais rigoureusement calculateur, mais il protégeait sa famille. Il était doté d'une vision pragmatique qui lui faisait défaut. Le soupir que le jeune père laissa fuir ne fut pas plus bavard qu'il n'était disposé à l'être en ce moment même. D'ordinaire il arrivait à parler de tout et de rien, rejetant les sujets sérieux dans l'espoir de laisser de côté tous les soucis d'une mission difficile. Son regard se porta sur son fils qui escaladait de petites pentes aménagées pour les gamins les plus téméraires. Boruto pouvait déjà le faire sans les mains, rien qu'à la maîtrise de son chakra. Naruto était très fier.

« Il grandit beaucoup trop »

Cela sonnait presque comme une plainte : et ça l'était. Sauf qu'en face de sa femme, il ne pouvait pas cacher sa frustration. Le doux rire d'Hinata lui caressa les oreilles, légèrement moins insouciant que ceux qui précédèrent.

« C'est son ambition qui t'inquiète ? Tu as peur qu'il devienne Hokage avant toi ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non »

Quoique, ça l'irriterait carrément.

« Je préfère le voir fanfaronner plutôt que de subir les railleries des autres gosses parce qu'il est plus nul qu'eux », poursuivit-il. « Je préfère qu'il soit le génie, et non le raté. »

« Être un _raté_ a aussi son charme. Tous les génies ne connaissent pas le bonheur dans leur vie »

Comme celui de pouvoir presque tous les soirs être aux côtés de ses enfants, et de la personne qu'on aime. Sasuke était un génie, et pourtant il n'avait pas cette chance.

« Hum, tant qu'il ne devient pas un connard prétentieux, ça me va … », marmonna-t-il avec une pointe de mépris.

« Nous sommes là pour y veiller » déclara doucement Hinata.

C'était vrai, peut-être que si Sasuke avait eu des parents et un frère aimant, les choses entre eux se seraient mieux passées : ils se seraient un peu mieux supportés, boiraient des bières ensemble, et auraient conservé leurs dix doigts. Mais ni Sasuke, ni Naruto n'avaient eu de famille pour veiller sur eux. Surtout Sasuke.

De toutes les peurs qui hantaient ses nuits, Naruto n'avait peur que d'une chose : de laisser ses enfants prendre les mauvaises décisions, d'affronter des choses qui les mèneraient à leur perte.

Après quelques secondes, il porta sa main sur celle de sa femme, ayant repris ses esprits et bien décidé à apprécier ces jours passés en famille. La rondeur du ventre d'Hinata Uzumaki fut si délicate qu'il prit toutes les précautions pour ne pas appuyer dessus plus que nécessaire. La petite était calme, au contraire de son frère dont il avait autrefois pu percevoir les petits coups de pieds donnés sur la paroi utérine. Mais il sentait son chakra, et il était extrêmement _chaud_. Comme celui de Kushina.

Un regard échangé, et les deux jeunes parents n'eurent pas la nécessité de le traduire en mots : ils rirent de bon cœur, éperdument fous l'un de l'autre et … _heureux_.

* * *

Voilà c'est terminé pour la partie Prologue !

Pour information ce prologue se déroule bien après les chapitres qui vont suivre, ils apporteront également des éléments de réponses sur quelques détails présents dans ces trois premiers.

En ce qui les concerne, je ne les ai pas encore écrits. Quand j'ai publié cette histoire, les deux premiers prologues l'étaient intégralement (ils étaient révisés et tout et tout), et le dernier était prêt à environ 60%. Cependant j'ai les grandes lignes dans ma tête, et il ne me manque plus que de les coucher dans l'ordre: ce qui prendra un peu de temps.

A la prochaine fois ! :)


	4. Chapitre 1

Il flairait aisément les complications quand elles apparaissaient, et il était juste de penser qu'il valait parfois mieux les éviter plutôt que de les affronter directement. Sauf que là, _impossible_. Tout bonnement _impossible_. Il avait eu beau se retourner les méninges tout le jour durant, aucune autre possibilité ne s'était présentée à lui. Et ça l'agaçait _doublement_. Bien plus qu'un Gai Maito brisant sa routine journalière, paré de son habituel propension à exiger qu'ils se défissent.

Le fameux lieu se trouvait en périphérie du Pays du Feu, relativement à une courte distance du poste frontière surveillant la frontière avec _Kusa_. Un affreux lieu dont il savait avoir été le théâtre d'une guerre qu'il aurait préféré oublier. La terre sous ses pieds, brune et craquelée, en conservait les infimes traces, que seul l'observateur avisé serait amène de noter. Les reliques d'un combat ayant fait coulé plus de sang qu'il n'était censé sauver de vies apparaissaient comme intrigantes, presque spirituelles. Il s'agissait de « pépites » que les plus savants des historiens du pays appréciaient se targuer d'en connaître l'histoire. Kakashi n'avait rien contre ces gens, mais il ne les appréciait pas pour autant. Difficile de comprendre la curiosité malsaine de ceux n'ayant jamais foulé ce sol à l'instant précis où les destins de plusieurs vies basculèrent. La bonne mémoire avait toujours été un problème pour Kakashi Hatake. De simples détails troublants finissaient inexorablement par le poursuivre des années durant.

Cette vaste forêt – autrefois copieusement verdoyante, était peuplée de squelettes grisâtres dont l'écorce avait été noircie par l'intensité des ninjutsu _Katon._ Il fut un temps où ses lectures brillaient par leur diversité : _Icha Icha_ était d'un genre littéraire bien différent de ceux dont il raffolait plus jeune. Et comme tout bon lecteur, sa curiosité l'avait conduit à consulter des archives. Une centaine d'âmes avait été réduite au silence, et c'était suffisant pour qu'un désagréable sentiment le prenne à l'estomac, quelque chose qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti depuis la dernière était mal à l'aise à l'idée que ces maudits bougres aient choisit ce lieu en vue de la « transaction ». Les superstitions mystiques le laissaient de marbre, mais celles ayant attrait au passé grandement moins.

Le petit poste de commandement qu'ils avaient installé n'était composé que de quelques tentes seulement. Exactement trois. Le service de l'intendance les avait dénichées auprès de marchands itinérants désireux de rafraichir leur équipement avec de l'équipement plus robuste, tel que celui utilisé par les forces régulières en déplacement. Tout ce matos inutilisé depuis la dernière guerre avait retrouvé un second souffle. Ces derniers avaient dû trouver le marché bizarrement avantageux, mais n'avaient manifestement pas cherché à en connaître les raisons. Et c'était _tant mieux_. Un civil ne posait jamais de questions si l'accord était fait avec des _shinobis_ étrangers. Et même quand on était du pays, ça ne se faisait pas. Tout un système qu'il était dangereux de côtoyer si l'on n'avait pas au moins une maîtrise du _ninjutsu_ correcte. Personne ne souhaitait avoir une ribambelle d'agents à ses trousses parce qu'on avait été un peu trop curieux.

« Comment ça se présente ? »

D'une main il venait d'écarter une voilure, pénétrant dans l'enceinte de la tente qui abritait le centre stratégique de l'opération. Shikamaru Nara était penché sur la cartographie des lieux, pris dans une de ses réflexions silencieuses que même Raido Namiashi – Jounin expérimenté et très respecté de ses pairs, n'osait perturber. Shikamaru était en quelque sorte _son_ « assistant ». Naruto aurait bien fait l'affaire mais Kakashi avait pensé que cette tête de mule ferait son bout de chemin comme il l'avait toujours fait, et avait préféré garder un œil sur le jeune Nara. S'il pouvait lui enseigner deux ou trois trucs pour qu'il s'en serve une fois Naruto indéniablement fait _Nanadaime Hokage_ , ce serait parfait. Il constata sans surprise que Shikamaru avait pris l'initiative d'examiner le terrain, sous l'œil intrigué de Raido.

« C'est une grotte à deux entrées, à environ six kilomètres de la frontière. Selon les informations transmises par Shino, l'état des arbres à proximité n'offre pas une couverture digne de ce nom. »

Kakashi s'approcha doucement de la carte déployée sur une table de campagne, elle aussi acquise à l'occasion de ce troc par les gars de l'intendance. _Ces gars sont géniaux dans leur domaine_. Il se remémora de ses années passées dans les forces spéciales : lui et ses homologues ne rataient jamais une occasion de se plaindre d'une division ayant la mauvaise réputation d'être _bureaucratique_. Sa carrière comprenant dix années de service en tant qu'ANBU, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais observé une telle véhémence à leur encontre au sein des forces régulières. Aujourd'hui, la plupart n'étaient pas des ninjas surentraînés depuis leur plus tendre enfance, mais des civils ayant des compétences et des connaissances non négligeables dans le commerce et la négociation. L'unité avait été reconstruite spécialement par injonction de _Dame_ Tsunade, et il avait dû la remanier après le bilan désastreux de la dernière guerre. Oh qu' _ils_ – les conseillers, avaient été grincheux à l'idée d'apprendre qu'une unité de logistique – jusqu'alors entièrement composée de _Shinobi_ et de _Kunoichi_ , allait compter dans ses rangs une majorité de civils. Les traditions perduraient à Konoha, malgré la façade moderne que tout le monde s'évertuait à afficher.

« A moins d'avoir une vue désastreuse, ils nous verront venir, c'est sûr », murmura-t-il dans son masque, assez fort pour que les deux jeunes Jounins puissent l'entendre. « _Raido-kun_? »

 _Raido-kun_ était dans son coin, comme à son habitude. La chaise de campagne que cette même unité de logistique avait dénichée semblait le ravir. Ses coudes étaient posés sur ses genoux, et un air légèrement renfrogné marquait son visage usé par les années et les batailles. La vilaine cicatrice qui déformait horizontalement sa trogne, d'une oreille à la joue opposée, paraissait avoir vieillit en même temps que son porteur qui ne cherchait plus à la cacher comme il l'avait fait étant gamin.

« Combien sont-ils ? » questionna-t-il simplement, sans même préciser de quoi il parlait.

Il parlait des prisonniers.

« Une dizaine, et pas les plus sages »

Raido passa deux doigts sur le bout du menton, grattant pensivement l'extrémité.

« Un petit sceau pourrait faire l'affaire. Une téléportation au bon moment suffirait à les coincer tandis que l'autre partie des équipes s'occupera de boucler les entrées. »

Namiashi Raido était indéniablement l'un des _shinobi_ les plus téméraires de tout Konoha. Calme mais toutefois doté d'une propension à la non-modération qui faisait de lui soit un être courageux soit une vraie tête de mule. Une caractéristique notable de la génération de ninjas dont ils faisaient tous deux partis.

« Un sceau ça se détecte » répliqua Kakashi. « Et s'ils sont fûtés, alors ils ont déjà fait le nécessaire. »

 _« Tu as une meilleure idée ? »_ C'était à peu près ce que le regard de son camarade signifia, mais ce qu'il ne put exprimer à voix haute. Kakashi était maintenant le _Rokudaime Hokage_. Donc Raido ravala sa salive et se contenta d'une œillade discrète. Dans un autre type de situation, cela aurait intérieurement fait rire Kakashi, mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Pas lorsqu'un incident diplomatique majeur lui pendait au nez et que toute la pression de l'aristocratie pesait sur ses épaules. Il l'avait appris le soir même, tandis qu'il pensait avoir bouclé les dernières piles de paperasses que Shizune s'était empressée de lui déposer sur le bureau alors qu'il s'était absenté pour soulager sa vessie, souffrant sans doute de la douzaine de tasse de thé qu'il avait avalé en l'espace d'une journée. Jamais de cette maudite journée il n'aurait cru recevoir de pire nouvelle : la mission diplomatique d'Iwa, en partance pour Konoha venait de subir une attaque et avait été kidnappée à l'intérieur de leurs frontières. Les ravisseurs eurent tôt fait de le revendiquer, sans mentionner leur appartenance à un quelconque groupe qualifié de terroriste par les services secrets du village. Ils exigeaient la libération de neuf détenus, et pas de n'importe quel genre. Des hommes et des femmes enfermés à vie dans la plus grande prison de haute sécurité des cinq nations : _Hozuki_. Des criminels de la pire espèce, dont aucun pays ne voulait plus entendre parler. _Pas de répit pour les braves_. Kakashi s'attendait alors à remettre les mains dans de sales affaires, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était résolu à venir en personne sur les lieux de la _transaction_.

Cinq escouades complètes, dont les anciennes équipes Kakashi, Asuma et Kurenai qui avaient été récemment affectés aux « opérations spéciales », à ne pas confondre toutefois avec celles dont se chargeaient les forces spéciales. Ces dernières se limitaient à être catégorisée par la fameuse lettre « S », et toutes les escouades des forces régulières ne s'en acquittaient pas en temps de paix. Seules les équipes expérimentées et désignées par les hautes instances du village y étaient généralement affectées pour optimiser les résultats. _Pas de pertes inutiles_ : c'était le mot d'ordre après une guerre affreusement coûteuse qui laissa veuves, orphelins et parents endeuillés.

Raido dirigeait à présent tout une compagnie de ninja : une vingtaine d'escouades auxquelles il distribuait les missions ou qu'il menait directement sur le terrain. En l'occurrence ses hommes étaient stationnés dans une ville non loin de Tanzaku, affairés à remettre de l'ordre dans une ville où le seigneur local tentait désespérément de rétreindre les ardeurs des révolutionnaires locaux. Un seigneur riche. _Très_ riche. Une aubaine pour les finances de Konoha. « _Si tu es malhonnête, tu peux aisément les faire banquer davantage. Les ANBU sont doués pour semer la discorde. Nous sommes payés au mois, non ?_ » avait proposé Raido. A l'époque – soit environ six mois, Kakashi avait froncé les sourcils à deux doigts de lui rétorquer un « Pas mon genre » indisposé. Depuis les derniers bilans financiers du village auxquels il avait été forcé par ses devoirs de participer, cette idée s'avérait d'autant plus séduisante. Peut-être y repenserait-il une fois les soucis immédiats résolus. Chaque chose en son temps.

« Et pourquoi ne pas utiliser _Hiraishin_? » suggéra Shikamaru.

La technique du _Yondaime Hokage_. De Minato Namikaze. Raido cligna plusieurs fois des paupière, sourcil gauche levé, scrutant distraitement le bout de ses pieds. Cette technique était indétectable, sensitivement parlant.

« Bien pensé, mais je ne suis pas le Quatrième Hokage. Il faut au moins deux autres personnes maîtrisant un minimum la technique, et ce minimum est bien difficile à atteindre. Et même si Kakashi – _Hokage-sama_ , a eu l'occasion de la copier, je ne suis pas certain que nous y parvenons à deux », déclara Raido en veillant à soustraire de sa phrase les plus banales formes de familiarité avec le chef du village.

Pourtant, il savait que seul à seul et même en présence de personnes de confiance il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il l'appelle « Seigneur Hokage ». Kakashi n'avait rien d'un noble, et il détestait qu'on s'adresse à lui comme tel. Faisant fi de ce détail sans réelle importance, il secoua la tête négativement.

« Non, cette technique est trop rapide pour que le _sharingan_ puisse la décomposer », expliqua-t-il en masquant uns de ses regrets les plus refoulés, sa plus grande déception résidant en le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu demander à son maître de lui enseigner la technique qui eut contribué à faire de lui le ninja légendaire tant redouté.

Shikamaru avait déjà une petite idée en tête. A vrai dire, elle avait germé dans son esprit au moment où le bourdonnement discret mais familier s'était immiscé désagréablement dans son oreille. L'une des bestioles de Shino – _une_ parmi les milliers que son camarade transportait dans son corps (et il ne désirait pas spécialement connaître le nombre exact) venait de lui transmettre les précieuses informations que l'équipe de reconnaissance avait collectées. Le jeune Nara ne se sentit pas spécialement intelligent, ni glorieusement indispensable, mais soulagé d'avoir une solution à proposer à son supérieur dont le sarcasme parvenait à l'égratigner intérieurement.

« Je crois avoir quelque chose », déclara-t-il sur un ton bien plus agacé qu'il ne l'eut prévu.

 _Rokudaime Hokage_ leva un sourcil, et Shikamaru ne sut dire s'il était étonné ou si cela n'était qu'une autre de ses expressions pseudo-faciales très irritantes. Maître Asuma lui manquait cruellement, _souvent_. Si Kakashi Hatake était génialement plus tactique et méthodique que son _sensei_ , sa nature solitaire et rudement pragmatique ne faisait pas de lui une bonne compagnie à long terme. Non pas qu'il fut grincheux comme _Godaime Hokage_ l'était dans ses plus mauvais états, mais l'accès au poste suprême semblait avoir fait surgir en lui un flegme prononcé. Il s'était quelques peu écarté de l'image du _sensei_ bienveillant qu'il avait réussi à construire, même si son dévouement envers ses jeunes protégés demeurait intact.

« Vraiment, Shikamaru ? » finit par répondre Kakashi sans une once d'humour dans son intonation impeccablement placide. Il l'incitait manifestement à ne pas garder son idée sous silence.

 _Galère_. La situation lui semblait particulièrement ennuyante, mais il ne pouvait désormais plus négliger ses responsabilités au sein du village. Il repensa à Kurenai et à Mirai. Pas de recul possible. Asuma et son père lui faisaient confiance.

« Eh bien, j'ai … »

« _Kakashi-sensei ? »_

De toutes les personnes à Konoha dont Kakashi Hatake entretint une relation plus ou moins familière avant de prendre la succession à la tête de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki était bien celui qui n'était pas embarrassé par le titre de son maître. Il n'y avait aucune confusion sur le fait que Kakashi était toujours _Kakashi-sensei_ , même après avoir passé quatre ans à la tête du village. La trogne blonde du _Jinchuuriki_ émergea des draperies de la tente, apparition dépourvue de tout cérémonial. Ce n'était pas avec Kakashi qu'il changerait. Ce dernier tourna la tête, sans surprise apparente. Il l'avait repéré à la lourdeur de ses pas.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

Les yeux bleus de Naruto passèrent de Raido à Shikamaru comme s'il percevait la tension non négligeable dont l'atmosphère était empreinte. _Trop naïf_ , selon Kakashi qui était curieux de la façon dont son ancien élève évoluerait au fil des années. Le jeune Uzumaki suivait son chemin à l'instar de tous ses autres camarades de génération. Ils suivaient tous leur propre chemin. Shikamaru se demandait jusqu'où le sien allait le mener, avec un peu moins d'optimisme que son ami dont les goûts vestimentaires n'avaient pas changé d'un brin en matière de couleur.

« Le cortège d' _Hozuki_ est arrivé. On attend votre signal avant d'y aller »

Le regard de Naruto eut quelque chose de malicieux, reflétant également celui plus modéré de Raido qui se frotta la joue en faisant mine de reporter son attention sur la cartographie.

« Tu as dix minutes pour peaufiner ton plan, Shikamaru. », annonça le _Rokudaime_ avant de quitter le couvert de la tente sans plus un mot.

Naruto laissa passer son aîné, et préféra emplir la pièce de son aura plus tôt que de chercher à en apprendre plus sur …

« C'est un clone ? » marmonna Raido, loin d'être amusé.

Les anciens avaient tendance à plus se souvenir du cancre que du héros de guerre. Shikamaru l'aurait réalisé la seconde suivante, puisqu'il était impossible que le vrai Naruto manque l'occasion de vérifier certains ragots qu'il avait lui-même contribué à nourrir. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une remarque sorte de la bouche du jeune Nara, Naruto objecta :

« Bah quoi ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ? »

 _Galère_. Au fond, il en mourrait d'envie.

* * *

Il ne s'agissait pas de l'équipe de reconnaissance. La demi-douzaine de ninjas arpentant le campement n'était pas dupe. Ils s'étaient progressivement déplacés en direction des nouveaux arrivants dont la majorité se trouvaient être des criminels de rang S que même leur village respectif s'étaient refusés à garder dans une prison. La tension était montée d'un cran, et il ne fut pas surprenant de constater que des ninjas en uniforme s'étaient parés de leurs armes de prédilection. Naruto Uzumaki se demanda pourquoi Kakashi Hatake ne fit pas signe qu'il était inutile de jouer les gros bras. Peut-être espérait-il sauver les apparences ? Les gardes de la prison étaient mandatés par l'Alliance Shinobi, et ils n'étaient pas tous de Konoha. Cinq gardes au total, dont un semblait être _Sunajin_ en raison de la coiffe qu'il portait, typique des peuples du désert. Gaara lui avait un jour expliqué que les traditions du peuple de Suna étaient restés encrées dans leur société : c'était à la fois une force et une faiblesse. Ces gens étaient réticents au changement, mais ne reculaient en revanche devant aucun sacrifice. Naruto était heureux de ne pas avoir à combattre des ninjas comme ceux de Suna : à croire qu'il vivait à la bonne époque.

Son clone tapait la discussion avec Shikamaru et _Raido-san_ – un Jounin calme qu'il trouvait moins « cool » que Genma Shiranui ou _Asuma-sensei_. La mort de ce dernier, intervenue peu avant la Quatrième Guerre, avait été comme noyée par le flot de pertes que celle-ci avait causé. Le vide que sa disparition avait engendré s'était mué en un malheur commun, et l'on parlait d'Asuma Sarutobi non plus comme une âme digne d'être vengée mais comme une anecdote d'un conflit cauchemardesque que tout le monde préférait oublier. C'était inévitablement triste, et une partie de lui s'en indignait. C'était la vie, tout comme le fait qu'Hinata se trouvait plus en avant du danger qu'il ne l'était actuellement.

 _Tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe de reconnaissance, Naruto_ , avait objecté Kakashi. _Et puis t'inquiète pas, il ne fait aucun doute que ni Kiba, ni Shino ne voudront t'avoir sur le dos s'il lui arrivait quelque chose._

Kakashi avait l'art de rassurer tout en se gardant de le faire pleinement. Tout comme ses compliments qui ne l'étaient en réalité qu'à moitié. Bien loin d'un _Gai-sensei_ ou d'un _Asuma-sensei_. Mais toujours là pour relever ses protégés quand ces derniers trébuchaient, sans toutefois s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement derrière le voile sombre de son masque. Même Sasuke n'avait pas échappé aux remarques piquantes. _Surtout_ Sasuke. Maître Kakashi avait été incontestablement plus sévère envers Sasuke qu'envers lui-même, et il continuait à l'être. Naruto le soupçonnait de conserver une certaine rancœur à l'égard de son protégé Uchiha.

Une occasion se présentait – en _or_ de surcroit, Naruto n'allait pas manquer sa chance de taquiner son _sensei_. Qui sait ? Peut-être aurait-il l'opportunité de vérifier ce que lui et ses camarades suspectaient ? Se souvenant qu'il devait au moins faire bonne figure, il se focalisa sur son humeur et tâcha d'en extraire tout le sérieux disponible. Il n'oubliait pas la situation bancale dans laquelle Konoha était plongé, et c'était une priorité.

Il emboita alors le pas de son Maître qui se dirigea vers la source de toutes les inquiétudes, une main dans une poche, ses déplacements ne trahissant aucune précipitation. Pourtant, il avait remarqué que sa mâchoire tressaillait de temps à autre, une habitude de son _sensei_ qu'il avait appris à décoder. Un léger sourire se glissa sur son visage, soulagé qu'une distraction lui permette de gérer un peu mieux son inquiétude vis-à-vis de sa jeune épouse, toujours en mission de reconnaissance.

Une femme était à la tête du cortège, et elle s'était détachée du lot histoire de laisser à l'écart les prisonniers pour ainsi éviter d'échauffer les ardeurs des plus nerveux. Elle patientait en attendant la venue du _Rokudaime Hokage_ , les bras croisés sur sa poitrine largement moins disproportionnée que _Godaime Hokage_ , ses yeux d'un bleu très clair semblant capable de pourfendre n'importe quel malheureux ayant eu l'audace de prononcer le mot de trop. Naruto ne la connaissait que de nom, mais il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. C'était une criminelle repentie, disait-on, et il crut reconnaître un petit d'air Obito Uchiha. Le regard glacial de la femme sauta subitement de la petite troupe de prisonnier aux deux ninjas de Konoha. Il se réchauffa subtilement au contact de Kakashi – Naruto le nota mentalement, avant de briller curieusement en se décalant vers lui. Sa voix était claire et douce, et son accent était semblable aux gens des îles de la Mer Centrale, faisant sonner le plus banal des mots comme une terrible menace. Naruto avait du mal avec les _Kirijins_ , et il ne doutait pas du fait que Zabuza Momochi parla avec le même accent y fut pour quelque chose.

 _« Les gens de Kiri sont terribles, et plus particulièrement les générations ayant été engendrées sous Yagura »_ , était-il courant d'entendre aussi bien à Konoha qu'en n'importe quel lieu. Soudainement un changement subtil s'opéra à travers son corps. Il y était habitué : la complexité biologique d'un _jinchuuriki_ y était pour quelque chose. Kyuubi grogna intérieurement. _Par tous les diables, ne t'approche pas d'elle_ , avertit le démon à neuf queues. _Ne la touche surtout pas_.

« Naruto, voici Kahyo … »

Kakashi était évidemment en train de présenter son protégé et son chakra se mit _littéralement_ à bouillir. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des lustres, car il avait appris à maîtriser le chakra du démon. _Un danger éminent_ , pensa-t-il. L'instinct de la bête scellée dans ses entrailles l'emportait sur le sien. Il fut pris de vertiges, inapte à retrouver le sens de l'équilibre.

« Naruto ? »

Une légère fluctuation dans la voix de Kakashi lui fit prendre conscience que sa vision des couleurs était altérée, les nuances pourpres se faisant de plus en plus dominantes. Il remarqua, troublé, qu'il était incapable de retourner une aussi banale forme de politesse qu'un simple « bonjour ».

« Hum », essaya-t-il d'articuler.

Ses pupilles avaient pris cette teinte sanglante, et il y eu un mouvement de recul parmi les ninjas de l'Alliance qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres. Il sentit même le bout de ses doigts se déchirer puis se tordre comme s'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même.

« Tu peux dire à ta vilaine bestiole que je me tiendrais à bonne distance », fit la directrice d'une voix légèrement plus douce.

 _Tant mieux_ , maugréa Kurama, néanmoins soulagé. Les couleurs reprirent leur teinte habituelle et son chakra retrouva son activité ordinaire. Le sol sembla retrouver contenance sous ses bottes, et tout redevint calme.

« Je crois que ça va mieux », indiqua Naruto en serrant puis desserrant les articulations des mains en vue d'éviter d'éventuelles crampes. « C'était quoi ? »

Cette question visait particulièrement la _kunoichi_ dont la commissure droite des lèvres régulières tressauta légèrement en faisant apparaître une jolie ride. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il avait déjà entendu sa voix quelque part, mais il était trop confus pour investiguer dans ses souvenirs.

« Une histoire de température de chakra, c'est plus dangereux pour toi que pour ton démon. Il doit vraiment tenir à toi. »

Naruto lâcha un petit rire nerveux, se frottant l'arrière du crâne tandis qu'une petite goutte de sueur coula dans son dos. _Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes bien ?_ lança-t-il à son for intérieur démoniaque. _Cela aurait été fort désagréable pour nous deux_ , rétorqua Kyuubi. _En particulier pour moi_. Evidemment, comment un être aussi égoïste qu'un Bijuu pouvait-il penser à son hôte au détriment de son bien être ? La main gantée de Kakashi se posa fermement sur son épaule, et cela lui permit de se replonger entièrement dans la réalité.

« Signale à Shikamaru qu'il ne lui reste plus que cinq minutes, tu veux bien ? »

Il était évident que ce petit incident servait de bon prétexte pour qu'il ne participe pas à la discussion. Un peu sonné, Naruto agita la tête avant de tourner les talons, non sans avoir gratifié Kahyo d'une œillade suspecte. Peut-être chercherait-il à obtenir des explications plus tard.

« Eh bien », lâcha Kakashi en ne quittant pas Naruto des yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait un peu hagard vers le centre du bivouac. La peur que Kyuubi lui inspirait était bien restée tapie dans son esprit. Il lui avait fallu moins de quelques secondes pour s'en rappeler. Et il ne préférait pas que ça se reproduise de sitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-il peut-être un peu trop brutalement.

« Tu te souviens de mon _Kekkei Genkai_? » répondit Kahyo le plus naturellement du monde. Elle avait considéré Naruto avec méfiance dès l'instant où elle avait croisé son regard, Kakashi l'avait aussitôt perçut.

« Oui, je me rappelle », il n'était certainement pas près de l'oublier. Lors des évènements du Tobishachimaru, il avait largement eu un aperçu de l'éventail de ses compétences. Elle était une manipulatrice de la glace, et tout ce qu'elle touchait se retrouvait givré selon son bon vouloir. A moins de malaxer continuellement son chakra – ce qui rendait impossible l'usage de toute forme de _ninjutsu_ –, sa capacité gelait n'importe qui sur place. Et quand c'était le cas, vous étiez tout bonnement mort.

« Mon chakra est extrêmement diffus : même si je ne le désire pas, il est irrémédiablement transmis à n'importe quelle surface qui entre en contact avec mes mains. De plus, il est beaucoup plus froid que n'importe quelle personne normale. Tout l'inverse du chakra de _Kyuubi_. »

Il voyait où elle voulait en venir. Le chakra n'aimait pas se mélanger avec son inverse, tout comme l'air chaud ne se mêlait pas à l'air froid. C'était en raison de cette propriété que chaque nature de chakra était induite par au moins une faiblesse élémentaire. Une technique _Suiton_ annulait une technique Katon, et si ce même phénomène venait à se produire au sein d'un organisme humain, la mort serait inévitable.

« Un empoisonnement du chakra », déclara-t-il en déviant le regard de la tente dans laquelle se trouvait Shikamaru et Raido, et par laquelle Naruto venait de disparaître.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il s'en trouva déstabilisé. Une situation assez désagréable comme toutes les fois où elle intervenait en public. « Je dirai une mort foudroyante », conclut Kahyo pendant qu'elle marchait en direction du bivouac, les boucles de sa chevelure blonde glissant avec grâce sur ses épaules. Son odeur submergea ses cellules olfactives. Il ne l'écouta pas, et ce fut involontaire. Il dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour faire taire ses rêvasseries. Puis elle ajouta : « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, je présume ». Kakashi consentit en agitant la tête, prétextant intérieurement que la petite frayeur que Naruto lui avait donnée était la seule et unique cause de son trouble.

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de mots pour décrire ce qu'il détestait, mais cruellement peu pour le reste. Sasuke Uchiha se dit qu'il était bien inutile d'excuser son absence par de simples mots, mots beaucoup trop gauches pour exprimer quoi que ce soit. Alors il finit par conclure : « _Tout va bien de mon côté. Et du tien ? »_. Et il eut certains remords à ce que les dernières lignes d'une lettre destinée à la femme qui l'attendait à Konoha finissent ainsi. En considérant le problème différemment, du point de vue de Sakura par exemple, il chercha ce qu'elle pourrait espérer qu'il lui écrive. Ses lettres étaient ennuyeuses de toute façon, et leur prose n'était pas plus évoluées que celle des rapports hebdomadaires envoyés au _Rokudaime Hokage_ – Kakashi. Si Sasuke avait été à la place de Sakura, son besoin primaire aurait été de savoir que tout se passait bien. Il était bien inutile de tenter d'effacer la distance qui les séparait à travers une lettre, car l'écriture ne remplaçait pas à elle seule les paroles et les gestes.

 _Mais un an, ça fait tout de même long, non ?_

Un sacré bail. Une autre lacune dans une relation tellement inadaptée. La leur était pleine d'imperfections et de crevasses. En énumérant tous les autres couples de leur génération – désormais mariés pour la plupart, il ne se souvenait pas que l'un ait attenté ne serait-ce qu'une fois à la vie de l'autre. Ce fut son cas. Et l'idée qu'elle l'aimât sans relâche en dépit de ses crimes et des blessures qu'il lui infligea suffisait largement à lui ôter le sommeil. Comment pouvait-elle lui avoir pardonné ? Il comprenait, pour Naruto. Ils s'étaient tous deux amputés, et il s'obligeait à se le rappeler continuellement – c'était pour cette raison qu'il refusait de porter une prothèse. Mais une relation d'homme à homme était différente. Durant des années entières, Sasuke avait été le tortionnaire direct et indirect. L'individu qui la fit passer pour une idiote, une songe-creuse. Au départ, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir autre chose que le ressenti coutumier présent dans le regard de bon nombre de ses anciens camarades. S'il était considéré comme un héros de guerre par le plus commun des villageois, ses vieilles connaissances n'en démordaient pas de le voir comme un ancien déserteur. Ino, Hinata et Lee entretenaient des rapports amicaux, mais d'autres - Kiba ou Shikamaru, veillaient à garder froidement leurs distances. Sans parler de Kakashi, dont il était impossible de savoir s'il rêvait secrètement de l'envoyer à Hozuki. « _Sakura, et Naruto le méritent bien. Et c'est le seul cadeau que je puisse leur faire »_ , avait-il simplement répondu quand Sasuke désira connaître les raisons qui poussèrent son ancien maître à se porter garant de lui.

Sasuke Uchiha l'avait bien compris : un seul pas de travers, et il serait jugé pour tous ses crimes passés. Cette fois innocemment, il continuait de causer du tors aux personnes qui lui importaient, et il se demanda combien de temps Sakura espérerait avant de se résoudre à passer à autre chose. Et il souhaitait qu'elle se lasse, ayant réalisé que ce simple amour de jeunesse ne lui donnerait pas tout ce dont elle avait rêvé. Sasuke comprenait non sans douleur qu'il était nécessaire pour Sakura qu'elle se détache progressivement de lui, et la distance physique qu'il s'attelait à mettre entre eux en était la conséquence. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire : « _Séparons-nous, trouve-toi quelqu'un de plus présent »_ \- et ce serait exactement ce qui sortirait malhabilement de sa bouche. Il la briserait davantage qu'il ne l'eut fait auparavant. Par contre si elle le réalisait d'elle-même, c'était mieux.

 _Et cela ne te ferait-il strictement rien ?_ lui fit rappeler une petite voix intérieure. _Bien sûr que si_. Aucune importance car ce serait bien la première fois qu'elle l'aurait blessé.

Doucement, il reposa le porte-plume parallèlement à la feuille de papier posée sur la seule surface que cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse comprenait. L'air fut expulsé de ses narines, propulsé hors de ses poumons par le soupir fâché qu'il poussa. Durant l'espace d'un instant, il se retrouva _gamin_ , se sentant seul et dépourvu au beau milieu de nombreuses considérations dont il n'avait pas parfaitement la maîtrise. Déjà usé par la vie, mais déterminé à marcher malgré tout sur la voie qu'il s'était tracé.

Après avoir aspiré à participer à sa destruction, protéger Konoha était tout ce qui lui importait. Pour _Itachi_ dont il portait désormais l'héritage. Et même si cela impliquait de sacrifier son bonheur, alors il le ferait. Cette lettre attendrait, il avait mieux à faire et se replonger dans la routine habituelle était d'un réel réconfort. Au moins il s'inquièterait moins pour _elle_. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Qu'est-ce qu'Orochimaru avait en tête ? Le repère d'Orochimaru était à moins de deux heures de marche. Ce _Yamato_ – surnommé _Toutou de Kakashi_ par cette langue de vipère –, lui avait adressé un message qui lui était parvenu au beau milieu du jour d'avant. Le Jounin de Konoha lui était apparu sous forme d'un clone ayant subitement émergé d'une branche : il parvenait à transmettre son chakra à travers les réseaux de racines et de champignons, comme le faisait Hashirama Senju en son temps. Et cela, dans un rayon d'une centaine de kilomètres.

« _Je ne sais pas ce que te veut Orochimaru, mais il te demande. Cela concerne le village »_

Lorsque Sasuke avait demandé en retour pourquoi Yamato ne s'occupait pas personnellement de mettre en contact le _sanin_ et Kakashi, ce dernier lui fit savoir que c'était une demande _personnelle_. Connaissant ce tordu, c'était un moyen de prouver sa bonne foi – sa liberté lui serait soustraite au moindre écart, sans pour autant se mettre entièrement à la disposition du Hokage. Si Orochimaru était en possession d'une information importante, il ne la transmettrait qu'à Sasuke dans l'unique but de retarder le renseignement. Ainsi, il pouvait satisfaire sa haine envers Konoha – qui le tenait plus ou moins en laisse depuis la dernière guerre –, sans pour autant le faire trop ouvertement. Orochimaru avait manifestement d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant, et il était difficile de savoir quoi exactement – Sasuke n'était pas particulièrement impatient de le découvrir.

Le vieux serpent s'était terré non loin des contrées nord du Pays du Feu, ayant abandonné la plupart de ses repères d'Oto, ainsi que ceux de la frontière nord-est. Après la Quatrième Guerre Ninja, il eut été limité à un certain nombre de locaux souterrains dont les emplacements étaient connus des services secrets de Konoha et étroitement surveillés. Il était clair qu'il ne bénéficiait plus des mêmes libertés, mais il n'était pas idiot de penser que c'était comme couler de paisibles vacances loin des caprices du monde d'après-guerre. Un luxe que peu de braves gens bénéficiaient, la plupart émergeant à grande peine d'une période de deuil et de reconstruction.

L'endroit était relativement éloigné des grandes routes et celles, non-restaurées, où se languissaient carrioles et charrettes tirées par chevaux ou bœufs. La vétusté de l'avant-guerre avait laissé place à un élan de modernité qui en effrayait plus d'un : avec les villages dévastés par les hordes de _Zetsu_ , leurs habitants eurent préféré la sécurité des grandes villes. Au cours de ses périples, Sasuke était souvent tombé sur des villages fantômes dont le peu qui ne fut pas pillé par le banditisme local fut dévoré par le temps. Orochimaru avait bien fait les choses : s'il ne désirait pas que vous le trouviez, vous pouvez toujours attendre. Le serpent avait encore modifié la façon dont il camouflait les environs de son repère principal, si bien que le dernier survivant du clan Uchiha dû se servir de son sharingan pour contrer le _genjutsu_ à l'œuvre.

Il trouva l'entrée d'une caverne après avoir vagabondé toute une heure entre racines, feuillages et champignons toxiques peuplant le massif forestier. Sasuke ne s'était étrangement pas sentit seul durant toute la durée du trajet, la désagréable sensation que des yeux corrompus étaient posés sur lui l'accompagnant perpétuellement – Yamato excepté. Sa présence, indiscernable de la faune indigène, ne pouvait se dérober au pouvoir de perception du _Sharingan_ et il ne fit pas plus d'effort pour s'en cacher. A quelques mètres de l'entrée du repère –, Sasuke lui envoya un coup d'œil par pure curiosité. Le ninja de Konoha ne broncha nullement, camouflé par l'orée d'un arbre qui ne ressemblait pas à l'une de ses créations. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait convaincu Yamato d'aller le chercher _lui_. Orochimaru avait dû faire un effort d'argumentation considérable.

Lorsque Sasuke Uchiha commença à se fondre dans les ténèbres de l'antre, la manifestation du chakra d'Orochimaru s'accrût sensiblement : d'une quelconque manière, ils étaient indéniablement liés, une partie du chakra du monstre n'ayant totalement pas disparu avec le sceau maudit. Il s'attendit à ce que Juugo, Suigetsu ou même Karin se manifesta pour l'accueillir mais il n'en fut rien – une bizarrerie qui lui indiqua qu'Orochimaru _craignait_ une éventuelle visite. Orochimaru n'était pas le genre d'individu craintif, et Sasuke en déduisit que son ancien mentor ne souhaitait pas tailler un brin de causette autour d'un thé. Un évènement venait de se produire au point de forcer la harpie à se terrer dans son nid. Au fur et à mesure il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres, jusqu'à ne plus distinguer l'aura de lumière qui émanait de l'ouverture par laquelle il était entré. Il n'y avait que lui, le bruit de ses bottes qui frappaient le sol, et l'air chargé de chakra déliquescent.

Soudain, il cessa de marcher. De part et d'autre des parois irrégulières de la caverne, un mécanisme s'enclencha et le _Sharingan_ ne put le détecter. Un mécanisme primaire, destiné à piéger les malheureuses brebis égarées. Agile, il dégaina néanmoins son sabre à temps, et rejeta la salve de kunai qui fondit sur lui rapidement. Le calme retomba en moins de cinq secondes, lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle. Du moins, c'est ce qu' _il_ lui fit croire avant d'apparaître.

« Eh bien, Sasuke », commença une voix trainante et sordide, « toujours aussi habile avec un sabre à ce que je vois ». Sasuke ne rengaina pas la nouvelle _Kusanagi_ pour autant, maintenant la lame en position basse, prêt à s'en servir à tout instant. L'ancienne _Kusanagi_ avait été perdue lors du combat contre Madara, et si cela lui avait causé un pincement au cœur, il était soulagé de s'être totalement affranchi d'Orochimaru.

« Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de me détourner de ma route, Orochimaru », dit-il d'une voix rauque. Rares étaient ceux ayant le luxe de connaître le _Sanin Légendaire_ , et ceux qui étaient capables de cerner ses humeurs se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Sasuke en faisait partie, et il discerna presque de l'inquiétude dans sa voix : un manque d'ironie manifeste qui l'informait qu'Orochimaru ne _contrôlait_ pas une variable sur l'échiquier. Et que cela devait l'affolait terriblement. Ce n'était pour l'instant qu'une intuition, mais Sasuke Uchiha savait quand s'y fier.

« Suis-moi », se contenta d'exprimer Orochimaru dont il ne put discerner les traits dans le noir. Cependant, son _Sharingan_ lui permettait de discerner toute source de chakra – avec une précision moindre comparée au _Byakugan_ –, et ce fut ainsi qu'il put le suivre dans l'obscurité, instinctivement sur ses gardes. Sasuke n'avait jamais oublié ce qu'Orochimaru avait tenté de lui faire, bien qu'il ait d'autres projets en cours semblait-il. Le reste du trajet se termina devant une entrée dérobée qu'Orochimaru écarta d'une technique _Doton_. La lumière d'un complexe scientifique inonda le tunnel et Sasuke cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Le Hall était bien moins théâtral que ceux des anciens repères, se limitant à une petite pièce par laquelle s'embranchait plusieurs autres couloirs reliant plusieurs pièces. La décoration intérieure était sombre, et Sasuke fut incapable de savoir si Juugo, Karin ou Suigetsu se trouvaient dans les parages. Orochimaru, lui, était bien réel, sa présence sporadique sollicitant l'ensemble de ses peurs primaires – oui, Sasuke Uchiha était effrayé par ce type et l'avoir vaincu une fois ne remettait pas en cause ce fait. Toutefois quand il daigna l'observer prudemment, il se rendit compte d'un infime changement dans sa morphologie. Il était plus petit, plus svelte et relativement moins âgé. Son regard de serpent n'avait en revanche pas changé d'un iota. Son allure paraissait en revanche plus fanée et moins assurée. _Serait-il en train de ..._

Vis-à-vis de la confusion de son invité, Orochimaru étira ses lèvres en un sourire tout aussi monstrueux mais ne fit aucune remarque. Au lieu de cela, il se déplaça vers la gauche et empruntant le couloir menant certainement à ses appartements. La dernière fois que Sasuke était resté seul à seul avec lui, il avait manqué de se faire déposséder de son corps. Il ne l'oubliait pas. La pièce personnel d'Orochimaru était agencée de la même manière qu'à Oto : il aurait pût se croire dans une bibliothèque et être déconcerté par la collection de serpents morts conservés dans du formol qu'il entretenait avec soin.

 _Il n'a pas changé de goûts en matière de décoration_ , songea Sasuke empreint d'un humour anecdotique au vu de la situation. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'Orochimaru fasse un commentaire à ce sujet, mais il préféra manifestement ne pas perdre un temps qui se révélait précieux.

« C'est une bonne chose que tu te sois dépêché. Peu importe. Cette forêt couvre une menace, et je ne peux pas enquêter dessus sans que ce cher Yamato s'en aperçoive. Et il ne me laisserait pas faire. Si tu te diriges à l'ouest d'ici, tu seras à mène de le remarquer. »

« Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? » rétorqua Sasuke, platonique. Orochimaru avait expliqué cela brièvement, comme s'il tenait à ce que Sasuke s'en aille au plus vite. Curieusement, en connaître les raisons lui tint à cœur. Il continua la discussion astucieusement pour avoir des indices : « Quel genre de menace un Jounin de Konoha ne peut-il pas traiter ? »

« Tu sais bien qu'il penserait à une diversion », répondit Orochimaru, au tac-au-tac.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, et même une bonne répartie ne ferait pas démordre Sasuke.

« Et en quoi ça me concerne ? Où sont Karin, Juugo et Suigetsu ? Et ne me dis pas qu'ils sont occupés. » Suigetsu s'ennuyait, il le savait. Sasuke avait gardé contact avec les anciens membres d' _Hebi_ , et même si ce n'étaient pas réellement ses amis, aucun d'entre eux ne lui transmettrait d'information mensongère. « _Orochimaru nous garde sous la main avec Juugo »_ , lui avait alors récemment confié le _Kirijin_.

Orochimaru fit une légère grimace, faisant tressaillir de frustration son visage pâle. Un signe de faiblesse qui n'échappa à Sasuke. Il effectua quelques pas jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec son interlocuteur, le dépassant d'une bonne tête.

« Soit tu me dis _tout_ , soit je m'en vais », menaça l'Uchiha. Cela eut pour effet de donner au _Sanin_ un sourire crispé, presque bon perdant.

« Tu te doutes bien que je suis en train de modifier mon enveloppe corporelle ? Et comme tu es perspicace comme garçon, ne sais-tu pas que mes capacités sont comme qui dirait _limitées_? »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Ma loyauté va envers Konoha, je ne bosse plus pour toi, Orochimaru. »

Si Orochimaru était affaiblit, _tant mieux_. Il se souvenait très bien de la souffrance qu'éprouvait cet être détestable une fois soumis à l'épreuve du changement de corps. La façade d'entité supérieure et omnisciente qu'il se donnait s'effritait au profit de l'image d'un vieillard décrépissant.

« Une forme de chakra particulière est apparue subitement. Ce fut comme l'effet d'une détonation » narra l'être reptilien en contournant son ancien disciple pour aller s'installer sur un siège non loin. « Pas au sens propre, une émanation brutale de chakra semblable à une implosion. C'était … _impressionnant_ et _effrayant_. Je n'ai jamais observé une telle puissance depuis la dernière guerre. Tu imagines bien que si un phénomène de cet ampleur se produit à l'intérieur même des frontières de ce pays, Konoha est concerné. »

Un point pour lui. C'était typiquement le genre d'incident qu'il cherchait à éluder lors de ses voyages, et si cela inquiétait l'un des _shinobi_ les plus redoutés au monde, alors c'était une tâche qui l'incombait. Il toisa Orochimaru avec une pointe de mépris ouvertement affichée, d'un dédain caractéristique du sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

« Très bien. Je m'en occupe, mais ne va pas croire que c'est en souvenir de nos anciennes collaborations, vieillard », siffla Sasuke avant de tourner les talons avec la ferme intention de quitter cet endroit malaisant. Mais Orochimaru avait toujours son mot à dire, même affaiblit.

« Laisse-moi te donner un conseil, Sasuke Uchiha. »

Il était bien rare que sa voix semble aussi sérieuse, sans doute n'était-il pas physiquement à l'aise pour se permettre de railler librement face à un homme ayant la maîtrise du _Sharingan_ et du _Rinnegan_. Les deux anciens collaborateurs échangèrent un regard de défi, débarrassé de toute formalité telle que la politesse et la courtoisie.

« Tu auras _toujours_ besoin de moi, mon garçon », _mon garçon_ ne signifiait nullement qu'il le portait en affection, et cela s'entendait au tranchant de ses mots de venin, « parce que je t'ai toujours aidé. Tu oublies beaucoup de choses, et tu ne devrais surtout pas nier le fait que si tu respires encore c'est parce que je l'ai voulu, et non l'inverse. » Ses traits se déformaient au gré de ses mots, déshumanisant son expression, le rendant à la fois plus bestial et _vulnérable_.

Être enchaîné comme un chien, croupir au fond d'un terrier et avoir perdu tout pouvoir, voir ses ambitions s'écrouler plus rapidement qu'elles n'avaient été fondées : voilà ce à quoi Orochimaru était réduit. Sasuke n'avait plus rien à craindre de lui dans l'immédiat, et la seule arme dont il eut actuellement l'usage fut sa langue acérée. Le cadet des Uchiha se para d'un sourire froid en guise de réponse, sous l'effet d'une forme de satisfaction éhontée.

« Konoha te remercie pour ta coopération », ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer. Il était venu, et repartait à présent avec un nouvel objectif, une nouvelle ligne à suivre qui tiendrait à distance ses pensées les plus obsédantes. Mais Orochimaru était du genre tenace, sa perfidie sans limites ne supportait pas de se faire ridiculiser par une de ses anciennes _proies_. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Alors dans un dernier élan d'acerbité, l'ancien seigneur d'Oto essaya de lui porter un coup bas, de réveiller cette autre part de lui qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait vaincu.

« Ainsi tu es devenu le nouveau _toutou_ de Kakashi Hatake »

Sasuke s'arrêta, plus intrigué par la remarque que vexé. Mais il comprenait les sous-entendus de cette remarque : c'était une allusion à sa loyauté volatile. Cette autre part de lui – celle à la fois de la haine et de l'amour –, s'était estompée avec le temps. Seul le temps guérissait de graves peines de cœur, et non la voie qu'il eut un temps suivit : celle de la vengeance. Cependant ses peurs demeuraient intactes, et il guettait avec appréhension l'instant où il serait de nouveau confronté à un chagrin de la même intensité que celle où son frère avait massacré l'entièreté de son clan.

« Je ne fais que poursuivre le travail d'Itachi » répliqua Sasuke, stoïque. La paix n'habitait certainement pas son cœur, et il peinait encore à trouver sa place en ce monde, mais au moins il savait quoi faire _exactement_. Il protègerait Konoha.

Puis il partit. Itachi lui avait légué quelque chose d'important, un héritage que nul autre n'aurait pu lui laisser. Et cela l'avait assurément sauvé de lui-même. Aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait, il continuerait le combat de son frère aîné.

Il ne permettrait pas que le sacrifice d'Itachi soit du gâchis.

* * *

 **Finalement j'ai fusionné ce qui devait être les deux premiers chapitres, en un seul (la partie de Sasuke devait faire l'objet d'un chapitre à part entière).**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires: histoire de savoir s'il y a un pépin dans ma narration, ou si vous avez tout simplement quelque chose à dire :)**

 **Les chapitres seront longs je pense (entre 8000 - 10 000) pour que l'histoire puisse avancer comme il se doit.**

 **Je suis sur l'écriture du prochain chapitre, alors à la prochaine ! ;)**

 **MAJ : J'ai corrigé pas mal de fautes (mots ou bouts de phrases manquants). Toutes mes excuses :3**


	5. Chapitre 2

**Yo !**

 **Voici la suite de cette histoire. Je ne savais pas réellement comment couper cette partie en plusieurs morceaux, ce qui explique le plus grand nombre de mots :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

\- Akamaru, arrête de chouiner, tu s'ras bien gentil …

Kiba Inuzuka gratta une touffe de poils blancs emmêlés appartenant à son ami canin, qui accusait visiblement mal le fait d'avoir passé plusieurs heures sans pouvoir choper quiconque dans sa gueule. Kiba disait toujours : « _Un animal reste un animal, peu importe comment vous le dressez, si vous l'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'instinctif alors vous devriez prendre gaffe à ne pas finir dans sa gueule_ ». Ni Akamaru, ni les insectes de Shino n'avaient trouvé quoique ce soit d'humain à proximité, et le doute, alimenté par l'ennui, semait la discorde dans leurs pensées. Un ninja n'avait pas besoin de penser quand un supérieur qualifié le faisait pour lui. Kiba avait l'air de s'en remettre totalement à Shikamaru, mobilisant toute son énergie à maintenir Akamaru concentré.

\- Hé, dis Naruto. C'est quoi le plan ? Parce que je ne sais pas si les infos sont correctement remontées mais … _y'a personne_.

Kiba était un énergumène difficile à gérer. Turbulent depuis sa plus tendre enfance, c'était un homme taillé pour l'action. Actuellement allongé contre une grosse racine, aux côtés de son ami à poils longs, il taillait un bout de bois à l'aide d'un kunai parfaitement aiguisé balançant son genou de gauche à droite tandis qu'il s'impatientait. Shino était posté sur une branche plus haut. L'absence de toute forme hostile lui permettant de ne pas craindre le manque de couverture causé par l'état de détérioration des arbres. Naruto avait du mal avec ce type de forêts. Des arbres aussi noirs et morts auraient dû être remplacés depuis un bail, du moins c'est ce que les forestiers de Konoha auraient fait. Mais cette zone ne semblait pas être entretenue par le village, bien que ce dernier en ait la charge en matière de protection.

Les bras croisés, il se pencha doucement vers Hinata qui se tenait à ses côtés, Byakugan activé. L'odeur de ses cheveux emplit agréablement ses narines, lui rappelant durement que cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un petit moment pour eux deux. Le temps s'écoulait bigrement trop lentement en mission. Il réglerait la question plus tard.

\- Cinq minutes, lui rappela-t-il, se fiant au timing donné un peu plus tôt par Takeshi Homura, un chuunin sous les ordres de Raido.

Dans cinq minutes, cette Kahyo pénètrerait dans l'enceinte de la grotte avec l'ensemble des prisonniers, suivis de près par un groupe de ninjas. Il ne savait pas si _Kakashi-sensei_ participerait. Mais il savait au moins que Kahyo en pinçait secrètement pour _leur_ Hokage Sixième du nom. Oh, ce genre de regards ne lui échappait _jamais_. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Kiba se rappela subitement qu'il y avait un sujet pour faire passer le temps.

\- Ah dis-moi Naruto … cette Kahyo ?

Même Shino tourna imperceptiblement la tête, le reflet de ses lunettes noires brillant de curiosité. Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ses magnifiques cils s'emmêlant et se démêlant avec trouble. Naruto exprima les dernières informations récoltées, en omettant volontairement la partie concernant cette histoire de chakra et de contact mortel, se contentant de satisfaire partiellement la curiosité de ses amis et de sa femme. Ils avaient attendus cinq ans pour savoir. Si Shino et Hinata témoignaient d'un stress qui les empêcha de manifester une quelconque réaction, Kiba eut l'air franchement déçu.

\- Tu veux mon avis ? Il y a quelque chose.

\- C'est _ton_ avis, parle-nous du concret, répliqua Kiba en agitant son kunai avec défi.

\- Eh, tu crois que _Kakashi-sensei_ va lui rouler une pelle devant tout le monde ? se défendit Naruto en lorgnant son camarade de manière désabusée.

\- Il faudrait déjà qu'il enlève son foutu masque, et c'est pas gagné.

Kiba était d'un genre contradictoire assez énervant. Contrairement à Shikamaru, son esprit critique était incroyablement limité par sa vantardise.

\- Les garçons … objecta doucement Hinata sans quitter des yeux l'entrée sud qu'ils étaient censés surveiller. Vous en parlerez après …

Naruto ne trouva rien d'autre à redire. Quand même Hinata se mettait à vous faire de (douces) remontrances, c'était qu'il fallait vraiment s'arrêter. Kiba se muta dans le silence, reprenant son petit travail d'ébéniste. Il agita sa main gauche dans les poils d'Akamaru qui balançait tristement sa queue de gauche à droite.

\- Trois minutes, précisa Shino Aburame, décidemment imperturbable.

Kurama demeurait silencieux depuis peu, mutin dans son sommeil. C'était ce qu'il faisait croire en tout cas. _Quelque chose te tracasse, gamin ?_ Il était déroutant qu'une voix puisse se noyer dans vos songes. Celle de Kyuubi était caverneuse et effrayante. Pas le genre d'ami imaginaire qu'un gamin voudrait avoir à moins d'être particulièrement dérangé. Naruto s'estimait heureux de n'avoir eu affaire au tempérament belliqueux de Kyuubi que très tard, contrairement à Gaara. Si un _Bijuu_ pouvait être « humanisé », il restait farouche. Il pensa alors à la question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis tout à l'heure. _J'ai déjà vu cette femme,_ songea Naruto en faisant référence à Kahyo. _Ou du moins, je l'ai déjà entendue parler._ Le léger ricanement du monstre lui chatouilla le haut du crâne, une désagréable sensation. _Si tel est le cas, je t'aurais averti dès la première rencontre._ Oui, ça semblait logique. La nature particulièrement égoïste d'un démon à queues poussait ses propres instincts à dominer ceux de l'hôte. _N'oublie pas que j'ai hiberné toute l'année ayant suivi le combat contre Kaguya_ , argua le démon. Cette année-là, Kyuubi avait été incroyablement silencieux. Il décida de reporter cette petite discussion à plus tard quand Hinata leur fit signe que le cortège et leurs accompagnateurs s'apprêtaient à pénétrer dans l'antre. D'un mouvement agile, Kiba s'accroupit en donnant une petite tape amicale sur le flan du chien pour le mettre en alerte. Bien éduqué, Akamaru se remit sur ses pattes en un instant, paré à bondir sur n'importe quelle menace.

\- Hinata, Shino, toujours rien ? s'enquit Naruto.

\- Le plus grand des calmes, fit Shino.

Hinata secoua la tête. Le silence était continuel. Cela l'exaspéra. Il était peu réceptif au stress et ne rien savoir ne lui plaisait pas _du tout_. Il fallait qu'il s'en mêle. Le mode ermite l'aiderait. Par réflexe, il tourna la tête vers sa femme. Hinata était concentrée, et elle ne put lui rendre le regard. Cependant, elle n'avait nullement besoin de le regarder pour voir son visage. Il se contenta alors de lui murmurer :

\- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil un peu plus loin, juste histoire d'être sûr.

Le _Byakugan_ , les insectes et l'odorat d'Akamaru suffisaient à couvrir la périphérie des lieux. Hinata aurait pu demander davantage d'explication, et l'opacité de ses yeux refléta une certaine démangeaison. Mais elle ne le fit pas.

\- C'est compris, acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Ce à quoi Naruto répondit par un bref sourire. « Sois prudent », ajouta-t-elle ensuite. C'était ce genre de parole qui le déroutait et le secouait. Il y avait une réponse à donner, c'était à la base de toute relation. Hinata était une personne mentalement forte, apte à gérer mission et vie personnelle. Cependant, que se passerait-il si son absence la distrayait au point de …

 _Non, ne pense pas à ça._

Ils fêteraient leurs premières noces dans six mois, et se séparer d'elle dans un instant comme celui-ci s'avéra être un tel déchirement qu'il fut incapable de formuler une réponse correcte.

\- Je le suis toujours.

C'était bien maladroit. Il chercha à fuir sa propre médiocrité et se faufila rapidement à travers le bois calciné, en espérant qu'Hinata s'en tiendrait à penser qu'il ne faisait que vérifier les environs. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas le cas : sinon il ne s'embêterait à gaspiller du chakra en passant en mode ermite pour si peu.

D'une seconde à l'autre, tout devint plus clair. Carrément _tout_. Il percevait _tout_. Et ce, à l'instant où le _Senjutsu_ fut à l'œuvre. Il était déjà assez éloigné de la position tenue par l'équipe de reconnaissance quand il commença à remarquer des fluctuations d'énergie dans l'air. Au cours de ses entraînements, il avait appris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un signe particulier de danger ou de présence hostile. Juste des émanations fantômes causées par la présence de chakra dans la faune et la flore locale. Sauf que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les lieux étaient absolument déserts et inhabités depuis un bon moment. Et leur origine n'était pas tout à fait anodine. Les différents flux pointaient vers la grotte, la même où devait se dérouler l'échange. Les trois minutes s'étaient largement écoulées depuis le dernier rappel de Shino, et il lui était impossible de savoir précisément si ...

 _Oh non._ Et il n'y pensa que trop tard.

Machinalement, il avait fait concorder son itinéraire de pseudo-patrouille avec la position de l'équipe de Takeshi Homura. Il pensait s'assurer que tout était OK pour eux, et s'il n'avait pas eu ce réflexe, il n'aurait jamais pu le découvrir, par manque d'expérience. De toutes les images qu'il avait gardées de la dernière guerre, beaucoup se glissaient dans ses cauchemars. Il n'avait jamais oublié ce que ce maudit _Juubi_ avait manqué de lui faire quand il s'était retrouvé prisonnier de ses lianes, son chakra progressivement absorbé. De même que le sort de ses camarades ninjas ayant eu moins de chance. Alors, quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec quatre formes squelettiques, il eut un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu. Les corps étaient inertes, et paraissaient avoir été vidés de tout leur chakra. _Bon sang_.

Rapidement, un clone fut envoyé avertir Hinata, Kiba et Shino. Pourquoi ne s'en étaient-ils pas aperçus ? Puis, il chercha à récolter le peu d'indices disponibles. Naruto scruta la moindre anomalie, et compris rapidement qu'il était inutile de chercher une présence hostile. Ces pauvres types étaient certainement morts sans rien comprendre à ce qui était en train de leur arriver. En revanche, le mode ermite fut capable de le mettre sur la bonne voie. Les rémanences d'une forte perturbation énergétique subsistaient, si brutale qu'aucun _dojutsu_ connu n'était supposément apte à repérer. Pas étonnant qu'Hinata ou même Shino n'aient pas été alertés. Naruto n'était pas doté du flair d'un Inuzuka, mais il repéra une singularité dans l'un des nombreux arbres calcinés à proximité. D'instinct, il sut comment faire. Il plaça la paume de sa main sur le tronc noir et sec, et transféra une maigre proportion de chakra qui alimenta un mécanisme étranger. Un symbole étrange se mit à briller sur la matière morte, à peine ravivé. Il crut y voir une certaine familiarité : c'était un sceau. Du _fuuinjutsu_ était à l'œuvre dans le coin, et il ne tarda pas à se manifester.

Une implosion énergétique intervint non loin de l'endroit où devait se faire l'échange. Relié aux circuits complexes de la nature, Naruto s'en trouva fortement ébranlé, comme si une puissance énigmatique tentait de le déchirer de l'intérieur, de l'arracher du sol pour l'attirer dans un tourbillon infernal. De l'énergie était intensément aspirée de part et d'autre de la zone, de la grotte depuis un certain point plus à l'est. Bon sang, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Son clone se chargerait d'en informer les autres.

* * *

Son chakra forma une fine couche de givre sur les cellules du dos de sa main, et elle en ressentit un bien fou. Ses tâches de directrice de prison de haute sécurité ne lui accordaient guère le loisir de se _décrasser_ : c'est-à-dire, expulser le chakra ayant trop longtemps stagné dans son corps. Une fois chaque prisonnier marqué, il ne lui restait plus qu'à languir que l'un d'entre eux ne cède à sa débilité et tente de s'échapper. Un job plutôt facile, et agréablement _sûr_. C'était un contraste agréable avec sa vie d'avant qui avait l'inconvénient d'être un peu trop monotone, et cette petite sortie lui permit de se rappeler de cette sensation qui faisait vibrer son corps à chaque fois qu'il était question de danger. L' _adrénaline_. C'était le moteur de la survie, une subtilité du corps humain qui tantôt vous rendait lucide, tantôt vous transformait en un animal d'une débilité déconcertante. Elle était incertaine de la façon dont elle réagirait, une fois soumise au stress. A vrai dire, il y avait peu de choses dont elle était _certaine_. Et c'était tout bonnement là le problème.

« _Mettons-nous d'accord sur un point : le premier qui bronche n'aura plus l'occasion de le faire une deuxième fois_ » avait-elle avertit la bande de taulards faisant partit de l'échange. Ces gars-là étaient de sacrés baroudeurs, et elle ne fut pas certaine que cette petite menace les fasse se tenir à carreaux. De toute façon, ils étaient prévenus.

Les informations sur l'opération en cours lui avaient été transmises au compte-gouttes. Kakashi était resté très vague, et s'était contenté de lui transmettre les grandes lignes. « _Je ne peux t'en dire plus pour le moment, je te raconterai le reste ensuite_ », lui avait-il assuré. Elle comprenait, et s'attèlerait à remplir la fonction qui lui incombait. Chacun avait sa part de travail, et empiéter sur des affaires qui ne la concernait pas n'était pas dans ses cordes. Elle avait appris – à la dure – à ne pas poser trop de questions.

Alors elle s'était tout simplement contentée de décocher un sourire quand elle eut ouïe dire qu'aucune présence n'avait été pour l'instant détectée. Information qu'elle fut apte à confirmer lorsque l'antre ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques pas. En tête du cortège, elle s'arrêta pour gratifier l'arrière garde d'un regard désorienté. Ses talents sensoriels à courte portée ne se trompaient que très rarement, et il ne lui sembla pas que l'absence des rançonneurs lors d'un échange soit très bon signe. Kakashi s'avança jusqu'à elle, impeccablement paré de son uniforme gris foncé sur lequel les armoiries du village caché de la feuille étaient brodés en des teintes plus ou moins profondes. Il avait tout l'air de s'être résigné au manque cruel d'options à sa disposition, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait suivi les recommandations de ce jeune garçon au regard intensément blasé.

\- J'aimerais avant tout savoir combien de lettres comprend ton plan, lui murmura-t-elle quand il fut assez proche d'elle pour que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre.

Comme Hatake Kakashi était quelqu'un de très réservé sur le plan des émotions, elle ne sut dire avec précision s'il était agacé ou tout simplement amusé par l'impertinence de sa remarque avant qu'il ne lui réponde au tac-au-tac :

\- J'espère qu'on en a au moins jusqu'à la lettre L.

Kahyo se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire : sa réputation n'avait plus grande chose à préserver, mais elle ne tenait pas à la ternir davantage. L'humour noir n'était pas inscrit dans les coutumes de Konoha, contrairement à Kiri mais il existait cependant des exceptions. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de quelques paroles échangées avec le _Rokudaime_ pour s'en rendre compte. Il ouvrit ainsi la marche en sa compagnie, visiblement lassé de n'avoir qu'une vue limitée sur ce qui les attendait à l'avant.

\- Tes éclaireurs ne se sont pas trompés, on dirait. Il n'y a personne.

\- Ils sont rarement du genre à se tromper, répliqua calmement Kakashi.

Sa voix grave semblait glisser sur les parois de la caverne, trop régulières pour être le fruit d'une nature ingénieuse. Les prisonniers suivaient juste derrière, reliés entre eux par de puissantes chaînes qui ricochaient contre la roche sous leurs bottes. Kahyo put _presque_ en percevoir les infimes vibrations. Une escouade fermait la marche, un peu plus discrète.

La luminosité extérieure ne fut bientôt plus suffisante, et ils s'enfouirent dans la noirceur jusqu'à ce que les ninjas présents ne sortent leurs lampes. Le tunnel qu'ils arpentaient était légèrement en pente, et elle estima à cinq minutes la durée de leur descente. Les néons révélèrent que le couloir s'élargissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient, pour déboucher sur une grande salle au sol cette fois-ci bien régulier. Les néons tentèrent de saper les ténèbres au-dessus de leurs têtes, sans en révéler une fin. D'immenses piliers soutenaient la voûte, aussi larges qu'une dizaine d'hommes agglutinés. Il y en avait une douzaine parfaitement alignée. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à l'intérieur d'une caverne.

\- C'est une ancienne cache, raconta Kakashi dont le regard était vraisemblablement happé par des souvenirs visuels.

Il s'approcha du support de pierre le plus proche, et y apposa une main gantée comme s'il pouvait deviner de quel type de roche il s'agissait.

 _\- Iwa_ , de toute évidence, compléta-t-il ensuite.

Tandis que Kiri avait ses épéistes, Suna ses marionnettistes, Iwa eut ses _architectes_. Kahyo ne les connaissait que de nom, mais ils étaient connus pour faire des miracles logistiques durant les guerres. Ils avaient contribué au succès de toutes les guerres, et atténué les défaites les plus écrasantes. Hatake Kakashi s'éloigna prudemment du pilier, se rapprochant davantage de l'axe du cortège qui avançait mollement au cœur des ténèbres viscérales. L'environnement n'était absolument pas à leur avantage : de leur position, ils ne verraient absolument rien venir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais ? questionna doucement Kahyo.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage à travers le masque pour deviner le chaos qui devait embourber son esprit. Ce ne fut pas à tords qu'elle le pensa. Trente secondes plus tard, Kakashi faisait arrêter le convoi d'un signe de la main. Il pencha subtilement la tête vers elle pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

\- Tu es au courant qu'Iwa a saboté l'ensemble de ses bases souterraines à l'étranger après la fin de la Troisième Guerre ?

Non. Mais elle présuma que c'était pour qu'aucun utilisateur _doton_ ennemi ne puisse reproduire cette œuvre architecturale. Un secret sans doute bien gardé.

\- Donc, nous sommes au Pays de la Terre ?

Si elle suivait son raisonnement, oui, c'était à peu près ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre. Si cette situation avait été ordinaire et sans danger, elle aurait éclaté de rire de manière tout à faire éhontée. Mais elle se sentit soudainement _proie_. Et elle ne détestait que trop ce sentiment. Un Jounin du groupe d'escorte, un grand brun d'une petite vingtaine d'années se rapprocha de son Hokage, en quêtes de réponses.

\- Monsieur, se permit-il d'interpeler, l'équipe de reconnaissance se serait-elle trompée ? L'intérieur de la caverne décrite ne correspond pas _du tout._

Sans doute exaspéré, Kakashi posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Nous sommes en pleine zone contrôlée par _Iwa_ , à environ une cinquantaine de bornes de là où nous sommes censés être, expliqua-t-il d'un naturel déconcertant.

Comment pouvait-il en avoir une idée précise ?

Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu un visage devenir aussi blême que celui du jeune _Konohajin_ , et cela aurait probablement été son cas si elle se souciait encore de la manière dont elle allait finir sa vie.

\- Mais _comment_? s'enquit le jeune homme, visiblement inhabitué des imprévus.

Kahyo eut le besoin de questionner Kakashi davantage à ce sujet, mais son attention fut accaparée par une sensation de _perte_. Elle étendit l'une de ses mains, incertaine du désordre interne qui avait éclaté dans ses veines. Une dissipation. La constitution de son chakra était sporadique, comme elle l'avait fait remarquer plus tôt à Kakashi après avoir failli être en contact avec Kyuubi. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle fut dans la capacité de cerner la menace avec un temps d'avance. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de l' _adrénaline_. Son instinct lui cria de foutre le camp, _sur-le-champ_. Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps d'avertir qui que ce soit. Plusieurs faisceaux lumineux irradièrent l'obscurité, révélant un hall absolument immense, sans toutefois dissiper les ténèbres suspendues au plafond. La luminosité était intense, et Kahyo dû plisser des yeux pour ne pas les clore. Le déchaînement d'une puissance vrombissait avec menace, émanant de sceaux apposés sur les murs du souterrain. D'habitude, on en faisait pas tout un flan pour récupérer quelques prisonniers. D'immenses murs de pierre s'interposèrent entre eux et les faisceaux, rétablissant un minimum de visibilité. Kakashi venait tout juste d'apposer ses deux mains au sol, après avoir composé les _mudra_ d'une technique Doton. Si la plupart des _shinobi_ présents réussirent à se mettre sous le couvert des abris artificiels, les prisonniers furent plus malchanceux. Enchaînés, ils paniquèrent et tombèrent à la renverse. L'intensité du vrombissement s'accrut en un instant. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il était _trop tard_. Elle eut bien raison. Leurs cris de douleur et son incapacité à faire quoique ce soit d'autre que d'assister à cette triste scène, la glaça d'effroi. Ils furent pris de spasmes violents, se tordant au sol comme des vers de terre aspergés de sel, leurs muscles s'atrophiant pour ne laisser que des enveloppes vides et décharnées. Le pire, c'était que l'un d'entre eux bougeait encore. Il combattait misérablement pour son existence, tentant de glisser vers eux à l'aide de ses membres devenus squelettiques. Kahyo vit dans ses yeux toute la terreur de la fin, complètement absorbée par ce sentiment qui la prenait aux tripes.

Elle se souvint aussi de la première fois où elle avait vu une personne mourir de façon si atroce et si indigne. Gamine, elle avait trouvé cela à la fois effrayant et fascinant, totalement paralysée d'impuissance. C'était un sentiment étrangement honteux qu'on était forcé de chasser pour survivre.

 _\- Je-ne-sais-pas-qui_ s'amuse à sceller le chakra de cet endroit, héla-t-elle à l'attention de Kakashi.

Il maintenait son _Doton_ , la survie de ses hommes reposant entièrement sur le fait qu'il avait eu le bon réflexe au bon moment. Le mur de boue érigé semblait s'évaporer rapidement, et Kakashi n'avait pas des réserves infinies en matière de chakra.

\- Tu peux me remplacer un moment ? lui demanda-t-il de manière étrangement polie au vu de la situation.

Kakashi n'était pas du genre à ce que la panique lui fasse perdre son sang-froid au point d'en oublier les bonnes manières. Kahyo superposa au _Doton_ des murs de glace assez denses pour qu'elle puisse les maintenir. Elle sursauta quand la puissance des sceaux entra en contact avec le résultat de son _ninjutsu._ Encore un peu, et elle manquait de tout lâcher. Quand un ninja maintenait un _ninjutsu_ et relâchait une quantité continue de chakra en vue de contrer celui de son adversaire, c'était semblable au jeu du tir à la corde. Une question d'endurance qu'il était facile de sous-estimer tant il était courant de miser un maximum sur la force. Mais c'était son domaine de prédilection, et elle sut d'instinct comment doser le chakra sans trop s'épuiser.

\- Alors _Rokudaime-sama_ , votre plan B ?

Le Hokage s'accroupit à ses côtés, intimant aux jeunes ninjas de faire de même. Elle réduisit la hauteur des murs, optimisant ainsi ses dépenses énergétiques. La glace s'évaporait à la vitesse « grand V », se reconstituant de la même manière qu'à la surface d'un lac gelé mais en dix fois plus vite.

\- Ino ? Préviens Shino, _tout de suite_.

La tension était à peine perceptible dans sa voix, ce qui détonnait avec les chuchotements paniqués que les survivants du cortège échangeaient entre eux. Un chatouillement auditif assez déplaisant quand il était nécessaire de centraliser l'ensemble de son énergie et de calculer très exactement la dose de chakra suffisant à maintenir le dernier obstacle matériel vous séparant d'un destin tragique. Visiblement, il y avait une solution. Kahyo commença à ressentir un début de crampe dans ses épaules, synonyme qu'elle était d'ores et déjà en train de taper dans ses réserves. Bien heureusement, un mur de boue se superposa de nouveau à la glace, et elle put permettre à son corps de regénérer une partie des ressources immédiatement disponibles.

\- Ecoutez-moi tous, héla Kakashi à leur intention, non sans esquisser une grimace à l'instant où un pan entier de son mur manqua de s'évaporer sans qu'il y ait un remplacement.

Il paraissait cruellement souffrir à le maintenir, le doton étant plus dense, et requérant donc plus de chakra qu'un simple mur de glace.

\- Les prisonniers ont avalé des insectes porteurs de sceaux de localisation.

C'était donc ça le plan de ce gamin à l'air si blasé ?

\- … et ils sont vraisemblablement intacts dans les corps. Nous allons procéder à une _interversion_ de sceaux, ce qui permettra à l'équipe restée sur place de nous y téléporter.

Une interversion de sceau était une procédure basique consistant à détourner l'usage d'un sceau. Les sceaux de localisation étaient les plus faciles à intervertir.

\- Une personne doit rester sur place pour maintenir la protection, objecta Kahyo.

Le problème des techniques de téléportation – plus spécialement quand elles étaient le fruit d'une interversion –, était leur extrême sensibilité aux interférences. En temps normal, le risque de ne pas atteindre la bonne destination, ou d'y arriver mais que la reconstruction structurelle du corps ait été fortuitement soumise à l'aléatoire était non négligeable. Kahyo ne savait pas si elle préférait finir vidée de son essence ou finir en un tas de chair et d'os difforme. Apparemment, Kakashi ne s'était pas posé la même question puisqu'il la devança.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit-il avec confiance. Contentez-vous de rester à couvert, la directrice et moi-même allons vous permettre de vous rapprocher le plus possible des corps.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, le regard crispé sous les contraintes auxquelles il soumettait son organisme, le forçant à renvoyer un flux continu de chakra. Les cadavres squelettiques des prisonniers n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres, une quinzaine tout au plus.

\- A mon signal, tu es prête ?

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux désormais rivés sur l'endroit où elle devrait placer le prochain mur. Il en faudrait deux en comptant celui-ci pour parvenir à la zone de téléportation.

\- Allez !

Elle effectua aussitôt les mudras nécessaires pour qu'un mur de glace se hisse, protégeant ainsi la trajectoire des ninjas qui se jetèrent rapidement en direction de l'objectif précédemment indiqué. Kakashi passa rapidement derrière elle, son mur de boue ayant été intégralement dissout. Il était clair qu'à l'instant où elle cesserait d'alimenter son mur de glace, celui-ci connaîtrait le même sort.

\- Et _merde_ , siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« _Merde »_ était exactement la traduction du dialecte qu'elle venait d'employer, une grossièreté bien commune à Kiri. Si les habitants du continent parlaient une seule et même langue, il existait quelques subtilités selon les régions. Et là où elle était née, il y avait toute une panoplie de mots à prononcer quand vous étiez plongé dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Elle se rua à son tour derrière l'abri nouvellement matérialisé, atterrissant entre le Hokage et l'escouade qui était afférée à effectuer une interversion de sceaux à l'aide de parchemins. L'obstacle de glace se fit impitoyablement absorber.

\- Les sceaux sont en place, m'sieur ! indiqua le jeune ninja aux cheveux bruns de toute à l'heure.

\- Parfait. Ino ? (Une _Yamanaka_ de toute évidence, ces gens étaient connus et craints pour leurs capacités psychiques) Procédez à l'interversion de votre côté. (Il fit une pause) Oui, je vois. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais les gars coincés ici restent une priorité.

Tout cela prononcé dans un calme presque olympien. Il était le genre d'homme que l'on voyait rarement craquer dans le feu de l'action, et vers lequel tous les regards étaient tournés quand une odeur de roussi flottait dans l'air. Kahyo en avait connu beaucoup des gens comme lui, et la plupart avaient été de véritables monstres. La frontière entre la raison et la folie était terriblement fine, et Kakashi jonglait admirablement bien avec ces deux côtés. Une petite lueur des cadavres émana, semblable à celle des lucioles. Certainement les insectes en question. Le brun se tourna vers son leader, son visage suant d'une panique à peine maîtrisée.

\- Tout est en place, Maître !

\- Vous pouvez procéder à l'extraction. Faites vite, déclara-t-il d'une voix crispée sous l'effort. Toi aussi, Kahyô.

Envisageait-il _réellement_ qu'elle prenne ses jambes à son cou dans une telle situation ?

\- Hors de question, répondit-elle agacée qu'il lui demande une chose pareille. Je ne pars pas sans toi.

Malgré le tissu sur sa face, elle pensa deviner les formes d'un très léger sourire.

C'était pareil pour lui.

* * *

La _source_ n'était plus très loin. Mais une épaisse végétation l'empêchait de repérer les parages efficacement.

Sasuke se faufilait à travers les arbres avec trop de précipitation pour qu'il puisse encore espérer être discret. Son instinct lui disait qu'il était urgent qu'il arrive sur les lieux et règle le problème au plus vite, avant que des dégâts trop importants ne soient causés. A quoi ? A qui ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais tout ce qui effrayait Orochimaru avait tendance à semer le doute dans son esprit. Cette déflagration d'énergie continue ne l'aidait pas foncièrement à temporiser ses inquiétudes.

Sasuke Uchiha s'arrêta peu avant l'orée, persuadé d'avoir repéré _autre chose_. Sa perception du chakra environnant était grandement plus limitée que les ninjas sensoriels spécialisés, bien qu'elle ne fît pas pâle figure en comparaison. Elle se matérialisait comme une _intuition_ pouvant être complétée par l'utilisation combinée du Sharingan et du Rinnegan. Il avait cependant une petite idée sur ce que ça pouvait être.

Cette région de la forêt bordant la frontière nord-est du Pays du Feu était littéralement _cramée_. Les connections du réseau naturel reliant l'ensemble de la flore avait été meurtrie, victime d'un évènement effroyable dont elle n'avait jamais pu se relever. Sasuke n'était pas spécialiste, et il ne s'intéressait que très peu aux désastres forestiers d'origine humaine ou naturelle, mais il nota qu'il était impossible que Yamato l'ait suivi sur une telle distance, à une telle vitesse. Parfois, certaines choses dépassaient sa propre compréhension. La partie la plus immature de son esprit s'en trouva _agacée_.

Il eut la vague impression que la présence ne fit que passer, dépassant l'endroit où lui-même venait de s'arrêter. Il ne fallait pas laisser l'inconnu derrière soi. Ne jamais abandonner ses arrières à l'incertitude. En revanche, Sasuke Uchiha avait la certitude que ce dont il était actuellement ignorant se trouvait sur sa route, et qu'il n'y avait actuellement plus rien susceptible de lui réserver une mauvaise surprise.

Alors, il s'avança. Foulant ce sol puant la cendre. La mort était vraisemblablement Reine de cet endroit, et le destin était un artiste aimant associer les évènements à des cadres leur sciant à merveille. Malgré tout, la situation de l'endroit ne coïncidait pas avec la concentration d'énergie perceptible devant Sasuke. Quand il l'observait avec ses yeux surnaturels, il devinait qu'un détenteur du Byakugan s'en serait trouvé éblouit, rendu comme aveugle par cette émanation et concentration de chakra. Pour sa pupille rouge, il s'agissait d'une brûlure vive du voile pourpre, d'un avertissement visuel. Son Rinnegan, lui, était presque aveugle, comme à son habitude. Sasuke n'avait plus une bonne vue de l'œil gauche. Le Rinnegan ne visualisait pas les formes mais le _fond_. Il était le sixième sens de l'aveugle. Il reliait le possesseur aux flux naturels, et lui permettait d'en avoir un certain contrôle et d'en deviner la nature. Sasuke se douta alors que cette source qui bouleversait l'équilibre fragile de la zone n'était en rien un accident. Une personne était responsable. Une personne _dangereuse_.

Sa relative inexpérience concernant l'utilisation du Rinnegan (en maîtriser tous les aspects requérait énormément de temps) ne lui permettait pas d'en savoir plus, mais assez pour décider de prendre le temps de voir le paysage défiler tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin parmi les bois.

Il y avait un cratère. Une météorite aurait bien pu en être la cause. Le vent fouettait le visage de l'Uchiha, d'une ardeur bien plus ample que lors des précédents mètres.

\- J'avais donc raison : ça ne pouvait être que toi.

Et ça ne pouvait être que _lui_ également. Sasuke n'avait même pas eu besoin d'épeler mentalement le nom de son ami. Naruto Uzumaki se tenait au bord du cratère, ses cheveux coupés courts se débattant contre les rafales de vents tandis que son regard était vigoureusement planté en contre-bas. Sasuke ne put pas encore voir ce qui accaparait son attention à ce point. C'était la première fois qu'il observait Naruto observer le terrain alors que la menace se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine.

 _\- Toi_ , par contre, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout, répondit-il platement en se positionnant aux côtés du jeune Uzumaki.

Il fut capable de voir ce que ce cratère – d'une bonne dizaine de mètres de profondeur –, cachait. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut tout un réseau de marques gravées à même le sol irrégulier. Ce dernier semblait se consumer, _bouillir_.

\- C'est un réseau de sceaux très complexe, déclara Sasuke en se fiant à ses deux _dôjutsu_. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel …

Il n'était pas non plus le plus compétent en matière de sceaux. Le _fuuinjutsu_ était un art que peu d'hommes et de femmes pouvaient prétendre maîtriser totalement. Il existait, à Konoha du moins, des équipes spécialisées même s'il était attendu qu'un Chuunin en possède les bases.

\- Je crois savoir ce qu'il fait, fit Naruto, … mais de là à comprendre _comment_ il le fait …

\- Qui ça, _il_?

Naruto fronça les sourcils, montrant d'un signe de main un roc enfoncé dans la terre au beau milieu du cratère. C'était de là que partait toutes les marques.

\- Tu ne vois pas ? Un type s'y est enfermé à l'intérieur, c'est un sceau _actif,_ Sasuke.

\- Tss, alors comme ça ils t'ont fait apprendre les bases ? Je me doutais bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas te nommer Jounin si tu ne les avais pas.

Taquiner Naruto fut d'un réel réconfort. Il n'aurait jamais pu réaliser à quel point il était essentiel pour lui de le faire quelques années auparavant.

\- Et bien, ce que tu appelles _bases_ a causé la mort de toute une escouade expérimentée aujourd'hui. Cette technique possède des nœuds, et il y en a disséminés partout dans la forêt. Alors, au travail !

Son ami ne lui laissa pas l'avantage de la parole et se jeta dans le cratère, prenant soin de couvrir ses pieds d'une mince pellicule de chakra étanche. Ainsi avait-il muri. Vingt ans furent nécessaires, mais il y était parvenu malgré tout. Le Naruto d'avant aurait tout bonnement foncé sans même l'attendre ou analyser préalablement la situation. Sasuke lui emboita le pas, optant pour la même tactique, ne voyant aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Le sol était en effet _étrange_. On ne pouvait plus dire s'il était solide ou liquide, ni même s'il ne l'était pas. C'était comme si un apport extérieur avait profondément altéré sa structure. Mieux valait ne pas y mettre directement les pieds.

Le roc était d'une couleur différente de son environnement, ce qui indiquait qu'il était probable que cela soit l'œuvre d'un Doton. Sasuke étudia les marques qui en partaient, déstabilisé par un curieux sentiment de déjà-vu.

\- Je ne suis pas au courant de ce que vous trafiquez par ici, fit calmement Sasuke. En revanche, je sais que ça a attiré l'attention de _certaines_ personnes. La présence de Konoha est-elle censée être gardée secrète ?

Naruto, qui se tenait tout de même à une bonne distance de la roche, tourna légèrement la tête vers son homologue. Il y eut une lueur méfiante dans son regard.

 _\- Normalement._

 _Les affaires de Konoha restent les affaires_ de _Konoha_ , songea mentalement Sasuke.

\- C'est raté, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il se posait des questions sur la nature des évènements qui se déroulaient par ici, mais décida qu'il n'était pas temps de poser les questions. Sa curiosité attendrait.

\- Y'a-t-il autre chose que je suis censé savoir ?

\- Il y a un type à l'intérieur, l'informa Naruto en tapotant la roche comme s'il toquait à une porte. C'est une certitude, ajouta-t-il comme pour éviter que Sasuke n'émette un doute à ce sujet.

Mais pour le possesseur des deux puissantes pupilles qu'il était, il n'y avait rien de tel. Cependant, s'il y avait bien une qualité qu'il avait toujours accordée à son ancien coéquipier, c'était sa fiabilité. Naruto ne racontait jamais de cracs quand la situation était critique. S'il s'avançait à ce point, c'était qu'il avait toutes les raisons de le faire.

Sasuke commença alors à redouter l'instant où la situation dégénèrerait. Et il eut raison.

\- Dans ce cas tu devrais …

Naruto avait laissé sa main posée sur la roche, ses yeux avaient commencé à muter, des marques rouges soulignant le contour de ses yeux. L'aura qui irradiait du corps de son ami était bien différente de celle de Kyuubi. Il semblait avoir fusionné avec l'énergie naturelle, si bien que Sasuke avait à présent du mal à le sentir comme un humain et non comme un élément de l'environnement à part entière. Il utilisait de toute évidence le _senjutsu_ pour percer le mystère de cet individu niché au cœur de la pierre.

Si Uchiha Sasuke n'avait pas regardé au bon endroit au bon moment – en grande partie grâce au Sharingan –, les conséquences auraient été toutes autres. Les lignes de marquage du sceau s'étaient subtilement déplacées : leur propriétaire venait manifestement sortir d'un état de stase. Son premier réflexe fut d'arracher le sabre à sa ceinture, et d'axer la lame en direction du roc qui venait de s'effriter comme du sable.

Un homme, mince, aux muscles aussi saillants que les flancs d'une montagne venait d'agripper le poignet de Naruto Uzumaki. Il était pauvrement vêtu, et des lignes de sceaux courraient le long de sa peau pâle jusqu'à ses yeux, bandés d'un voile blanc. Sasuke se jeta instinctivement entre cet homme et son ami, contenant l'énergie nécessaire pour enchaîner une technique de télékinésie. Il n'en eut nul besoin. L'homme bondit en arrière de son propre chef, sa longue cape grise voltigeant derrière lui. Il se réceptionna sans encombre à quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, posant un genou à terre sans laisser transparaître une once de fatigue.

\- Tu vois ce que je vois ? questionna Naruto en toute sérénité.

Sasuke acquiesça faiblement, trop occupé à croire ce que son Sharingan et son Rinnegan lui montraient. Les yeux de l'homme semblaient … carrément _surnaturels_. Ils l'étaient plus que n'importe quel dôjutsu car l'énergie qu'ils émanaient était sans équivoque. Ce chakra rayonnait sans se disperser, il brûlait sans perdre de son combustible. Absolument _effrayant_.

Leur adversaire allongea le bras, aussitôt traversé d'inscriptions qui longèrent son membre jusqu'au bout de ses doigts pour se matérialiser en un bâton métallique noir. Quoiqu'il en soit, il semblait bien décidé à se battre. Sasuke était particulièrement réactif à ce genre d'incitation, et il trancha l'air devant lui, replaçant l'axe de la lame en fonction de l'orientation de l'arme de son adversaire. Naruto se jeta devant lui, assez en retrait pour ne pas l'empêcher de se défendre en cas d'attaque surprise. Sasuke lui en fut tout de même reconnaissant.

\- Attends, Sasuke.

Naruto avança de quelques mètres, contenant le feu instable de Kyuubi qui s'apprêtait à exploser à tout moment.

 _Il est vraiment pas possible._ Il n'allait quand même pas … ?

\- Hey ! Naruto avait hélé l'homme, déterminé. C'est toi qui as tué des ninjas de Konoha ?

Certainement désirait-il être certain de sa compréhension de la situation. Sasuke pouvait comprendre somme toute.

En guise de réponse, l'individu planta le bâton dans le sol. Un _crac_ sonore retentit, faisant vibrer le sol sous leurs pieds. Des chaînes jaillirent depuis la terre tout près d'eux, _trop_ près d'eux. Sasuke perçut très distinctement le cliquetis des maillons s'approcher dangereusement de sa tête, anticipa leur trajectoire pour les éviter tandis qu'il fonçait tout droit vers l'homme aveugle.

Naruto pouvait bien essayer de discuter, lui n'avait plus aucun doute sur les intentions du fauteur de troubles. Le tranchant de sa lame heurta le métal noir, la pointe se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de la gueule de l'homme. Sasuke avait attaqué à une telle vitesse qu'il fut surpris que le visage de son adversaire n'ait pas fléchit une seule fois. Au lieu de ça, il resta figé comme la pierre. Même si l'intégralité de son regard était voilé par de vieux bandages, il y avait une telle intensité qui s'y dégageait que Sasuke s'en sentit _sondé_. Et c'est là qu'il comprit. Juste avant que Naruto ne lui vienne en aide, orbe tourbillonnant à la main.

\- Sasuke !

Il se décala juste pour permettre à Naruto de porter son coup, Rasengan en mains. Il fut reconnaissant envers cette attaque, qui vint masquer sa confusion.

L'homme tendit la main et Sasuke eut juste le temps de se protéger pour que le souffle de la réaction ne l'envoie pas valser au loin telle une vulgaire marionnette.

 _\- Bon sang_ , c'est pas vrai … jura Naruto en observant les conséquences de son attaque.

Et il ne put que compatir. L'homme s'était retiré à une dizaine de mètres plus loin, sa main étant amochée. Elle l'était _à peine_. Sasuke pencha la tête vers le côté, à la fois intrigué et anxieux. Il avait perdu tout un pan de bras à cause de cette technique, le _Rasengan_. Alors pourquoi ce type n'en était ressorti qu'avec quelques égratignures. Pouvait-il _absorber_ le chakra ?

Il avait peut-être surestimé Naruto en pensant qu'il avait à jamais renoncé à foncer droit sur ses ennemis sans jauger au préalable la situation. Il le retint fermement par le bras.

 _\- Attends_.

Naruto le gratifia d'un regard bouillonnant de frustration, et se dégagea sèchement de sa prise.

\- Je pense que nous n'avons pas toutes les connaissances pour lui porter une attaque frontale comme tu t'apprêtais à le faire.

\- Tes yeux, ils en disent quoi ?

\- Une _marre_. C'est une marre de chakra. Plutôt complexe, on dirait.

\- Et que proposes-tu ?

Sasuke fit tourbillonner sa lame.

\- Faisons ça à l'ancienne. Vu comment il t'a stoppé net, ce serait bête de gaspiller notre énergie.

Naruto hocha la tête, faiblement convaincu mais résigné. Ils employèrent le _taijutsu_ contre leur ennemi. Sauf que ce dernier eut inexorablement un coup d'avance sur eux, parant inéluctablement leurs coups comme s'il pouvait les voir avec plusieurs secondes d'avance. A titre de comparaison, le _Sharingan_ le permettait également mais dans une très moindre mesure.

Sasuke Uchiha s'écarta de Naruto, couvrant une zone plus éloignée que celle de son ami. Ils ne pouvaient pas permettre à leur ennemi de les avoir simultanément à portée.

Leur adversaire se tenait parfaitement immobile, ancré sur ses genoux. Il ne semblait pas éprouver la douleur de l'impact, ou si c'était le cas, il le cachait monstrueusement bien. Au lieu de cela, il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe que l'ouïe de Sasuke fut incapable de capter. Cependant, ayant appris à lire sur les lèvres, il savait qu'il ne s'agissait nullement de la langue commune. _Communiquait-il_?

Peu importe. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le découvrir pour l'instant. Sasuke saisit l'opportunité et attaqua en piquet, lame prête à être flanquée droit dans les entrailles de l'ennemi.

Mais l'arme de Sasuke ne perça que le vide. En un battement de cils, il avait disparu. Leur ennemi n'était tout simplement plus là, comme s'il avait été éparpillé par le vent en même temps que la poussière et les particules de terre de cet endroit. Et étonnement, aucun de ses pouvoirs n'était capable de lui en donner la raison. Peut-être que …

\- Il s'est volatilisé, marmonna Naruto Uzumaki.

Cette réponse effaça tout espoir de piste susceptible d'être étudiée. Sasuke avait le goût amer de s'être fait ridiculiser, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il y avait toujours une part de lui-même qui ne supportait pas de _perdre_. Cependant, il était tout autant préoccupé par un autre point.

\- Qu'a-t-il marmonné, Naruto ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as bien vu ses lèvres bouger ? Juste avant qu'il ne file.

Naruto enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, désormais sali par la terre et la poussière de l'endroit.

\- Lire sur les lèvres des gens ne fait pas partie de mes compétences. Mais …

Sasuke orienta un regard appuyé à l'attention de son ami, qui l'évita aussitôt.

\- Aucune idée, Sasuke. Vraiment.

Et ces simples mots alimentèrent son intuition. Lorsque le type avait marmonné, Naruto était resté cloué sur place, et n'avait pas suivi son attaque.

\- Bon, tu viens ? Il faut retrouver les autres !

Sasuke n'osa même pas déblatérer quoique ce soit, un poil fatigué et confus. Il rangea son arme, et ne prit pas le soin de refouler un air contrarié. Il aurait des réponses. Mais il devait tout d'abord comprendre pourquoi son village natal semblait se retrouver mêler à d'étranges évènements.

* * *

De tous les arts ninjas, le _fuuinjutsu_ fut celui dont l'apprentissage lui causa le plus de difficultés. Parce qu'il n'était ni orienté force ni orienté agilité. Parce qu'il reposait en la patience et la minutie de son utilisateur, et qu'un gosse de treize ans n'était ni patient ni minutieux.

 _Minato Namikaze soupira pour la énième fois, assez discrètement pour ne pas que son jeune élève puisse l'entendre. Cependant, son oreille droite lui fit savoir que rien n'avait échappé à sa femme qui n'était présente qu'en tant que spectatrice._

 _Voilà déjà toute une semaine qu'il tentait – en vain – de former au_ fuuinjustu _celui qui était probablement le génie de la décennie. Et il fallait dire qu'ils venaient tous deux de tomber sur un os._

 _\- Deux jours max', avait répondu Minato lorsque sa douce lui avait demandé au cours d'un repas galant combien de temps prévoyait-il que Kakashi Hatake mettrait pour apprendre une technique de sceaux de catégorie S – qu'elle lui avait elle-même enseignée._

 _Kushina s'était contentée de le toiser de ses yeux de velours, un brin moqueur. Il l'avait_ presque _mal pris ce soir-là._

 _\- Nous parlons bien de Kakashi ? Pas d'Obito._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être dur avec lui ! s'était exclamée sa femme sur un ton un peu plus sérieux. C'est un Uchiha, sa courbe de développement tendra à rattraper celle de ton favori._

 _\- Il ne l'est_ pas _, avait rétorqué Minato, un poil sur la défensive._

 _Le haussement de sourcil incrédule qui s'ensuivit n'arrangea en rien à son agacement. Minato Namikaze, malgré son jeune âge, était une personne calme, sage, patiente et bienveillante mais quand on le connaissait bien, il était facile de remarquer qu'il détestait secrètement avoir tort face à sa bien-aimée. « Tu verras », avait-il ajouté. « Il le fera. »_

Tout ninja avait une faiblesse, même le plus brillant d'entre eux. Kakashi n'avait jamais nié que la sienne résidait en cet art si complexe, qu'il en avait même embarrassé son maître.

 _Minato soupirait, mais l'insuffisance de Kakashi n'en était pas la cause. Comment pouvait-il … ? Non. Il devait bien l'admettre. Kushina avait vu juste. Il n'avait pas été réaliste en avançant pouvoir apprendre cette technique à Kakashi en deux jours. Avec Obito, Rin ou un autre élève, il aurait pu mettre cet échec sur le compte de l'apprenti – même si cela n'était en rien une honte pour le ou la concernée tant la maîtrise des bases requérait la perfection. Mais le fait que Kakashi n'avait toujours pas maîtrisé cette technique après deux jours d'apprentissage intensif ne relevait pas du fait de l'élève. De cet échec, Minato en portait pleinement le fardeau. C'était lui qui encaissait l'échec de l'apprentissage et non l'inverse, et il devait maintenant avouer que sa propre fierté s'en trouvait amèrement touchée._

Kakashi perçut une goutte de sueur longer sa tempe pour se glisser sous son masque.

 _Sa main était fermement cramponnée au sol, et il devait en porter les marques de la roche._

Il avait assurément perdu toute notion de temps à présent.

 _Les sceaux que Kushina avait apposé de part et d'autre de la roche sur laquelle il se tenait ne s'étaient toujours pas dissipés. Il ne les avait toujours pas scellés. Pourquoi ? Peut-être était-ce par ce que ce n'était pas comme si …_

Sa vie en dépendait. _Leur_ vie. Sa vision n'était pas entièrement nette à cause de la quantité incroyable de chakra qu'il venait de dépenser, mais il savait que les murs de glace qui le protégeait tenaient encore. Mais le feraient-ils pour encore combien de temps ?

 _Ses yeux peinaient à s'ouvrir tant ils tendaient à se clore. L'agacement d'échouer parvenait à le tenir éveiller._

Kakashi n'avait jamais aimé perdre. Il avait grandi dans un monde où l'échec n'était pas une option.

 _Il ne perdrait pas. Il gagnait toujours. Alors quand son maître s'approcha et posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule, son taux d'adrénaline grimpa en flèche. Il l'aurait fait de la même façon que s'il s'était pris une attaque en plein dans les tripes._

 _\- Kakashi, reprenons demain, tu veux ?_

Reprendre demain ? Quelle stupide idée.

 _\- Non, sensei._

 _\- Allons, gamin. Tout ce que tu vas y gagner, c'est un séjour à l'hôpital. J'ai besoin de toi en forme dans l'équipe pour les prochaines missions. N'oublie pas que dans un mois nous serons derrière les lignes ennemies, tu ne voudrais pas rater ça, non ?_

 _Minato se sentit stupide à l'idée d'utiliser cet argument. Si c'était son fils, il ne l'aurait probablement pas utilisé. Quel père motiverait son fils en lui disant que s'il ne faisait pas telle ou telle chose, il serait privé de champ de bataille ? Malheureusement pour Kakashi, c'était le seul argument susceptible de faire effet. Il avait beau se montrer sale gosse la plupart du temps, il ne se soustrairait jamais à ses obligations._

Il n'abandonnerait jamais une personne dont la vie dépendait de ses actions.

 _Kakashi repoussa la main posée sur son épaule. S'il échouait maintenant, il le ferait prochainement. Alors il se remit à l'ouvrage, quitte à sombrer dans l'inconscience._

Ses muscles commençaient à le maudire. Des crampes se déclaraient un peu partout dans son organisme, cherchant désespérément à équilibrer la dépense et l'approvisionnement en énergie. C'était désagréablement familier, mais il pouvait le gérer.

 _Minato se tourna légèrement, en quête de solution dans l'espace naturellement vert du terrain d'entrainement numéro 12. Kushina s'était approchée, l'air un peu penaud._

 _\- Minato, je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer mais …_

 _\- Mais ?_

 _\- Prends une pause et laisse-moi faire, tu veux bien ?_

 _Il n'y avait qu'elle pour briser l'équilibre spirituel qui semblait être inné chez lui. Si elle y parvenait en quelques heures alors qu'il y avait échoué en une semaine, il allait certainement être ronchon. Mais c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il l'aimait : il n'était pas obligé d'être l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha avec elle. Il pouvait se contenter d'être Minato Namikaze._

 _Il se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser sur la joue, et lui sourit tendrement._

 _\- Comme tu veux, mon amour._

La force contenue et maintenue par les sceaux semblait indomptable. En combien de temps Kushina Uzumaki serait-elle parvenue à les corrompre de son chakra pour ensuite les clore ?

 _\- Kakashi-kun, lui dit-elle aimablement. Tu es en train de t'épuiser._

 _Elle le prit fermement par les poignets, et bloqua les portes d'énergie pour qu'il ne puisse plus rien consommer. Il s'en trouva un peu bête, jamais quelqu'un n'avait manipulé son propre chakra de cette façon, mis à part les ninjas médecins._

 _\- Tu n'es pas patient, comme garçon._

Pas vraiment, à l'époque. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. Une part grande part de lui-même était trop réceptive à l'adrénaline pour contenir son explosivité.

 _Kushina n'était pas réputée non plus pour sa patience._

 _\- Vous ne l'êtes pas non plus._

 _Elle éclata d'un rire démoniaque._

 _\- Moi ? Bien sûr que non. Mais la patience prend plusieurs formes. Ton problème c'est que tu n'as jamais appris à te montrer calme face à quelque chose capable de te résister. Et quand c'est le cas, tu n'as qu'à utiliser ta force, ta rapidité ou bien ton intelligence pour en venir à bout. Mais écoute-moi bien : tout cela, y compris la quantité de chakra que tu vas employer, ne sert à rien dans l'art du scellement. Le secret c'est …_

… de rendre utile la plus infime proportion de chakra utilisée, car …

 _\- … le sceau adverse te forcera au départ à te faire dépenser d'énormes quantités de chakra._

 _Kushina lui tenait toujours fermement les poignets, et Kakashi se sentit très vite stupide à l'idée de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Malgré la fatigue et la contrariété, il parvint à sourire sous le couvert de son masque. Il le faisait rarement, et cela suffit à convaincre Kushina qu'il était temps de le laisser continuer._

 _\- Continue, Kakashi._

Il obtempéra à l'ordre de sa propre conscience. Kushina ne lui avait jamais donné la réponse parfaite. Elle l'avait juste mis sur la voie. Une chose était néanmoins claire dans son esprit : il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de sceaux, hormis lors de l'apprentissage de cette technique.

 _Je vous en suis reconnaissant, Kushina_.

Il parvint à restabiliser l'afflux de chakra qu'il tendait à impulser au travers des canaux crées par les sceaux de l'immense hall. Puis il bloqua les flux en provenance au lieu de chercher à les noyer dans son propre chakra. Il lui sembla que l'intensité des sceaux faiblit à ce moment-là, car la glace protectrice qui les protégeait se reformait avec plus de vigueur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une étape à franchir, et pas des moindres.

Il étouffa un grognement de surprise quand son chakra entra en résonnance avec celui d'un autre. Et il sut …

… _qu'à ce moment-là il ne faisait pas le poids. Qu'était-il sensé faire contre le chakra d'une kunoichi sensitive ?_

Contrairement à lui, qui n'était pas né avec ce don, il ne pouvait percevoir l'essence même de son adversaire. Tout ce dont il était capable de faire, c'était de résister assez longtemps pour que l'initiateur du sceau s'en fatigue.

 _\- Et si cela n'arrive pas ?_

 _Maître Minato avait une moue désespérée. Il semblait accuser le coup. Kakashi venait de réussir ce qui semblait être la dernière étape de l'apprentissage, mais il demeurait un point qu'il n'était pas encore prêt de maîtriser._

 _\- Alors, c'est la mort assurée, répondit Minato avec un sourire triste. Tu fais partie du haut gratin des ninjas de Konoha à présent. Comme eux, tu sais contenir une technique agressive de scellement de niveau S, mais tu n'es pas un Uzumaki. Tu ne peux vaincre à tous les coups un membre de ce clan qui aurait éventuellement mal tourné et qui s'en prendrait à Konoha._

 _\- Alors dans ce cas, je meurs et puis c'est terminé ? »_

 _Minato eut un petit rire sans joie tandis qu'ils marchaient tous deux dans les rues de Konoha en direction du stand à ramen le plus proche._

 _\- Tu découvriras la réponse bien assez tôt, Kakashi._

Naruto Uzumaki était bien leur dernier espoir. Il le savait d'Ino. Non sans grande surprise, il s'était rué vers la source de leurs maux. Le Maître avait une grande confiance en son élève, mais il ne sut quoi en déduire lorsqu'il prit naturellement le dessus sur l'énergie émanant du sceau, et qu'il fut capable de les sceller un par un. Etait-ce le début ou la fin d'un combat ?

\- Alors, _ça_ …

De la glace avait fondu. Une quantité incroyable. Kakashi avait les pieds trempés, de deux centimètres. Il n'eut pas le réflexe de procéder à un calcul en fonction de la surface estimée du hall souterrain dans lequel ils se trouvaient, mais plusieurs centaines de mètres cubes d'eau venaient de se déverser. Lui-même n'était pas capable de générer autant d'équivalent _Suiton_.

Kahyo n'en sembla pas moins surprise tandis que la luminosité ambiante semblait redevenir normale.

\- Pas mal pour un plan Z, _Rokudaime-sama_ , déclara-t-elle de son accent à peine plus prononcé que d'habitude.

Elle lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds, mais il n'en trouva pas l'utilité. Elle n'eut pas l'air d'en être vexée.

\- Si je me souviens bien, nous sommes loin d'être sortis d'affaire ? A quelle distance sommes-nous d'Iwa ?

\- … un peu moins d'une centaine de kilomètres au sud.

 _\- Oh_.

Le questionnement laissa place au silence. Kakashi se tenait sur ses deux pieds, les mains sur ses hanches, réprimant avec difficulté l'envie de régurgiter le reste du dernier repas qu'il avait pris. Son regard se posa fatalement sur la pile de cadavres desséchés qui gisait à quelques pas d'eux. Il coupa instinctivement son odorat pour éviter d'empirer sa situation gastrique. Il lui semblait avoir perçu un relan de chair calcinée, charriée par un courant d'air. Et il fut chanceux que ce dernier point l'intrigua davantage que l'odeur abominable des corps des prisonniers. Il s'avança légèrement en direction du courant d'air, presque imperceptible. Mais la sueur de son visage lui donnait une humidité suffisante pour distinguer le déplacement d'air. Kahyo le suivit avec prudence, comme si elle craignait la présence d'autres pièges. Il était évident que s'ils étaient parvenus à s'en soustraire d'un, un autre leur serait probablement fatal.

Apparemment cet endroit est ouvert, annonça Kakashi dont le regard inquiet s'était figé sur l'entrée droit devant eux.

Normalement, Iwa condamnait systématiquement les ouvertures de leurs anciennes caches quand il ne les faisait pas démolir. Kakashi craignait que ce ne soit le cas, et s'en trouva secrètement soulagé.

Est-ce que cela implique que cet endroit est encore d'une quelconque utilité à Iwa ? demanda Kahyo. Parce que si c'est le cas, il est impératif que nous éliminions ces corps.

Elle désigna le tas de chair morte qui trônait désormais derrière eux. A son grand regret, Kakashi n'eut aucune raison de la contredire. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se mettre au boulot. Il lui restait tout de même assez de chakra pour cette dernière tâche.

* * *

La situation venait inévitablement de se compliquer. En l'absence de leur chef, Shikamaru sentit son taux d'anxiété croître de manière incontrôlable. Kiba hochait ostensiblement la tête d'un air absent, tandis que Chôji couvrait les corps d'un voile blanc comme il le pouvait.

 _\- Salopards_ , marmonna Kiba.

Il renifla bruyamment, le regard fou de rage.

\- Je vais demander à Maître Kakashi de m'y coller personnellement. Je veux être là quand …

\- Kiba.

Hinata lui posa une main douce sur l'épaule trapue de son coéquipier.

\- Kakashi n'est toujours pas rentré, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Kiba inspira de plus belle, les yeux toujours rivés sur les dépouilles desséchées de leurs camarades. Sa mâchoire se contracta frénétiquement, puis il tourna les talons pour laisser exploser sa rage autre part. Akamaru couina tristement avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Hinata prit place aux côtés du jeune Nara, qui considérait les choses avec plus de sagesse que son ami.

\- Nous avons localisé les émissaires du Tsuchikage. Ils étaient bien au fond de cette caverne. Morts.

\- De quelle façon ?

C'était une question inutile. Mais Shikamaru ne parvenait pas à se montrer efficient lorsqu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour arranger les choses.

\- Comme Takeshi et son équipe. Tu te souviens de ce que cet arbre t'a fait durant la dernière guerre ? fit Chôji d'une voix sombre.

Oh que oui, il s'en souvenait très bien. Il venait de faire la même parallèle avec les cadavres de leurs camarades.

\- Oui, je vois, répondit Shikamaru qui leva une main pour s'éviter d'entendre d'autres détails (cet évènement n'était pas celui dont il raffolait le plus). Ino a des nouvelles de Kakashi et de la directrice ?

\- Ils sont en passe de traverser discrètement la frontière. Apparemment, Maître Kakashi l'a fait à plusieurs reprises, donc il a dit que ça ne devrait pas lui poser trop de problèmes.

Kakashi Hatake avait passé plus de dix ans au sein des forces spéciales du village. Il était idiot de douter de ses talents en matière de traversée illégale des frontières.

\- Il ne tardera donc pas à arriver », statua Hinata. Shikamaru, peut-être devrions-nous …

\- Je sais, Hinata. Je m'en occupe.

Il allait falloir qu'il trouve comment expliquer à Kakashi qu'ils venaient de littéralement perdre cette escarmouche.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu connais cet endroit comme ta poche, devina Kahyo qui s'appliquer à suivre Kakashi comme son ombre.

* * *

Cela faisait une petite demi-heure qu'ils patientaient, tapis dans la végétation bordant l'un des nombreux postes frontières bordant la frontière. Il lui rendit un regard empreint d'une certaine satisfaction.

\- Tout ce qu'il te suffit de savoir, répondit-il, c'est que les meilleurs endroits pour passer les postes frontières d'Iwa sont les postes frontières en eux-mêmes.

Kahyo stoppa net sa lame dans le bois qu'elle taillait, appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre qui les abritait. Kakashi avait l'air de s'y connaître autant en passage illégal de poste frontière, qu'elle en sculpture sur glace. Là en l'occurrence, elle avait choisi de ne pas générer de glace pour son propre divertissement au cas où des ninjas sensoriels se trouveraient non loin de leur position.

\- Vraiment ?

Kakashi tourna légèrement la tête en sa direction, juste le temps de croiser son regard avant de reporter son attention sur les tours de garde qu'il semblait analyser minutieusement. Elle aurait presque deviné un sourire derrière son masque.

\- Tu sais garder un secret ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Ça dépend de quel niveau confiance tu m'accordes.

Kahyo répondait rarement aux questions fermées par l'affirmative ou la négative. Le « Oui » et le « Non » avaient trop souvent la forme de réponses se rapportant aux moments cruciaux d'une vie. Et aux ordres de ses supérieurs qu'il était outrageux de discuter. Kahyo se demandait à quel point sa vie en tant que ninja de Kiri l'avait marqué : elle savait jauger l'importance que cela avait eu, mais peinait à en analyser l'héritage qu'elle en avait gardé, mis à part son accent qu'elle avait néanmoins dû apprendre à camoufler. Kakashi ne fit néanmoins aucune remarque quant à son apparente insolence, et se contenta de se confier.

\- Les frontières d'Iwa sont les mieux gardées d'entre toutes. Peu savent comment s'en approcher, et peu osent le faire. Ceux qui y sont contraints le font de la manière la plus logique, mais également la plus mauvaise. Ils entreprennent de passer entre les postes. Seulement vois-tu, à Iwa, leur devise est : _La Terre est notre alliée_. Ce qui est totalement vrai si tu regardes ce qui se passe dans ce qui semble être le vide absolu.

Il désigna d'un hochement du menton l'espace dépourvu de toute végétation s'étendant entre chaque poste frontière. Kahyo plissa des yeux jusqu'à entrevoir ce que Kakashi souhaitait lui montrer.

\- Mais c'est … , chuchota-t-elle toute aussi intriguée qu'une gamine devant un phénomène inconnu. De la terre ?

Elle espérait ne pas être déçue.

\- Pas tout à fait. Du _doton_. C'est une simple plaque de terre qui relie chaque poste et détecte chaque pression. Si quelqu'un marche dessus, le poste le plus proche en est aussitôt averti.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? le questionna-t-elle. Elle s'était accroupie près de lui, et le dévisageait (s'il était possible de le faire avec quelqu'un portant un masque) avec une expression béate.

\- C'était à l'époque où je possédais un Sharingan : j'ai copié cette technique par mégarde, et je ne l'ai compris que quelques jours après. Le Hokage de l'époque, Maître Sarutobi, m'avait ordonné de garder cette découverte sous silence. Du coup, à chaque fois qu'il fallait que quelqu'un passe cette frontière, c'était moi.

Kakashi, le ninja copieur … Elle comprenait mieux à présent. Elle sourit faiblement. Dans une autre vie, ils auraient pu être amis. Ou peut-être davantage. Quel dommage …

\- Cet ordre n'est plus d'actualité ?

\- Je suis le seul à pouvoir me censurer, à présent.

Elle se prit elle aussi à suivre des yeux les mouvements des ninjas de Kiri.

\- Une fois ce passage traversé, il faudra nous camoufler. Je vais générer une brume pour nous faciliter la tâche, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Kakashi hocha la tête en guise de consentement.

\- Fais-le maintenant.

Naruto ne parvenait pas à décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. D'abord, il y avait eu le soulagement. Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba et les autres étaient sains et saufs. Puis vint la confusion lorsque Shikamaru s'empressa de le questionner. Contre toute attente, Sasuke lui porta assistance et se chargea de résumer les évènements survenus plus tôt, sous l'œil critique de ses alliés – qui pour la plupart n'avaient toujours pas intégré son statut d'ancien déserteur.

Sasuke n'avait nulle envie de s'éterniser : il parla neutrement et succinctement de la situation actuelle, sans pour autant évoquer Orochimaru. Nul personne ici présente n'avait besoin de le savoir, et le seul qui était en mesure de l'y forcer n'était pas encore arrivé. Cependant, l'attitude fermée de Naruto lui mit la puce à l'oreille : il n'avait nul besoin des pouvoirs de ses pupilles pour y distinguer de la confusion. Il était presque certain que Naruto avait plus de choses à dire que lui. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, il comprenait le fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas en discuter ouvertement. Quoiqu'il en coûte, Sasuke devrait découvrir ce qui était à l'origine de la confusion de son ancien coéquipier.

Le Sixième Hokage – Kakashi – finit par faire son apparition, ainsi qu'une femme aux cheveux longs bouclés de taille moyenne, au regard de glace. Le soulagement de Shikamaru fut à peine visible tant il redoutait le poids des responsabilités.

\- Où sont nos chers émissaires ? questionna Kakashi sur un ton légèrement bourru.

A vrai dire, il se doutait déjà de leur sort.

\- Plus de ce monde, répondit Raido qui n'avait visiblement rien trouvé de plus élégant à dire. On les a convenablement empaquetés. Un peu mieux que nos défunts à nous, malheureusement.

En matière de maîtrise des émotions, Kakashi était expert. Cependant, Sasuke décela une légère tension au niveau de sa mâchoire. Il s'approcha de la table de campagne et s'y appuya avec _trop_ de délicatesse.

\- Nous prendrons le temps d'en discuter une fois rentrés. Commencez à remballer les équipements, nous partons bientôt.

Raido hocha la tête avant de donner une petite tape sur l'épaule de Kiba pour l'entraîner dans ses pas. Kakashi s'approcha de Naruto et de Sasuke, les mains dans les poches. Il se posta juste devant l'Uchiha et le toisa longuement avant de parler.

\- Sasuke. Tu tombes à pic.

Que répondre à cela ? Sasuke se contenta de lui rendre son regard. Kakashi était manifestement contrarié, et il n'appliqua pas à paraître amical envers son ancien élève. Naruto se sentit obligé d'ouvrir la discussion, car il lui semblait que ces retrouvailles étaient malaisantes. Il n'avait pas encore réussit à cerner le degré de méfiance que le Sixième Hokage conservait à l'égard de son ancien protégé Uchiha.

\- Nous sommes tombés sur un os, Maître Kakashi.

La voix du jeune homme était empreinte d'une révérence inhabituelle de sa part : la politesse n'était pas le fort de Naruto, et cela intrigua l'homme masqué.

\- Il était chauve. Avec du bandage sur les yeux. Et … euh … il faisait sortir des bâtons de ses avant-bras. Vous savez comme ceux que Pain avait … Sasuke et moi l'avons combattu, mais il semblait absorber nos techniques.

L'expression de Kakashi fut indescriptible. Au fur et à mesure du récit de Naruto, son regard semblait voler de points en points sans parvenir à se fixer sur l'un d'eux. Sasuke appuya les paroles de son ami.

\- On nous a expliqué ce qu'il vous est arrivé, dans cette caverne. Il semblerait qu'il soit le principal responsable.

\- A-t-il dit quelque chose de particulier ? demanda soudainement Kakashi.

Sasuke lorgna le jeune Uzumaki du coin de l'œil.

\- Non, il n'a pas parlé. Du moins, pas de manière compréhensible, répondit ce dernier.

Les yeux de Naruto se baissèrent, un peu de manière hébétée. Cependant, Kakashi n'était pas du genre crédule et le froncement de sourcils qui s'ensuivit prouva qu'il aurait beaucoup de questions à leur poser une fois rentrés. Après un court silence, il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne doute pas que vous aurez plus de choses à m'en dire.

Il asséna à Naruto une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Mais avant cela, il faut que j'annonce au Tsuchikage ce qu'il est advenu de ses hommes : et il ne risque pas d'accueillir la nouvelle avec joie.

Oonoki n'était pas réputé pour sa politique pacifiste. La mort de deux de ses ninjas risquait lourdement d'ébranler l'Alliance Shinobi, qui était toute aussi instable qu'elle semblait inébranlable. Kakashi ne souhaitait pas vivre l'instant où elle volerait en éclats, du moins, il espérait que ce moment n'interviendrait pas tout de suite.

\- Tu rentres à Konoha, pas vrai, Sasuke ?

\- Est-ce réellement une question ?

Kakashi lui sourit, peut-être un peu trop malicieusement pour que ce soit effectivement le cas.

\- Et bien … je suis certain qu'il est dans ton intérêt de revenir, déclara-t-il en jetant un œil à Naruto. Tu ne la fuiras pas très longtemps, tu sais ? D'autant plus qu'elle s'attend à ce que tu tiennes ta promesse. Tu te souviens ?

Sasuke n'avait jamais douté du soupçon de sadisme de son ancien maître. Pas de sadisme cruel. Mais qui avait la capacité de tourner en ridicule quasiment n'importe quelle situation.

La vérité était que Kakashi tenait à ses anciens élèves, et malgré les tracas que les fonctions de chef de village lui apportaient quotidiennement, il gardait un œil sur eux. Tout particulièrement sur Sakura ces derniers temps, car sous ses airs de personne forte se développait une certaine frustration qu'il qualifierait de « manque affectif ». Et il doutait qu'elle puisse vivre éternellement dans cette situation. Si Sasuke Uchiha revenait au village, cela aiderait Sakura à avancer, que ce soit en tirant un trait sur leur relation, ou autre chose. Peu lui importait du moment que cela lui permettait d'équilibrer un tant soit peu son existence. Maintenant que Tsunade avait de nouveau déserté le village, il avait besoin d'un médecin de confiance : s'il était cruel de l'admettre, Kakashi savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur une gamine rongée à longueur de temps par ses sentiments. C'était totalement humain, et il serait d'autant plus atroce de la laisser choir dans cette impasse. Alors si ordonner à Sasuke de rentrer au village pouvait avoir un quelconque impact, il n'hésiterait pas à l'y tirer de force. Naruto s'en chargerait de toute façon.

Le plus dur restait à venir.

Le corps de Kakashi venait d'essuyer une épreuve de plus, et c'était dans ces instants qu'il se demandait si la prochaine fois ne serait pas celle de trop. Son organisme tout entier lui criait de s'assoir, de piquer un somme le temps de récupérer de leur petite escapade au Pays de la Terre.

 _Ce n'est pas le moment_ , se corrigea-t-il à la vue de la rangée de cadavres recouverts d'un drap blanc. Si ceux des prisonniers l'avaient marqué par leur odeur, il n'était pas certains que le sort de ces braves gars lui procure le même effet. Il s'approcha lentement et souleva le drap de l'un d'entre eux, juste assez pour laisser apparaître une peau grisâtre fixée à même le squelette. La main gantée de Kakashi se serra d'elle-même, tandis que son regard restait planté sur le visage du jeune homme qui s'appela Takeshi Homura. Oui, il les connaissait car il avait une bonne mémoire. Il n'eut nul besoin de soulever les autres draps mortuaires pour mettre un nom sur chaque corps. Il les savait tous jeunes, dévoués envers leur famille, leurs camarades, et leur village. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus, Konoha devrait combler un immense fossé. _Il_ aurait à le faire.

Il sentit une présence dans son dos, trop légère pour que ce fusse Raido.

\- Je vous dois des excuses, Maître. Je n'ai rien anticipé de tout ça.

Kakashi lâcha un long soupir avant de rabattre la couverture sur le visage décharné de la dépouille de Takeshi. Il se redressa, se figeant devant Shikamaru qui semblait sérieusement touché. Il était rare de le voir avec cette tête, c'en était presque intriguant.

\- Tu as raison, Shikamaru. Nous n'avons rien anticipé. Toutefois, il nous reste à retrouver les coupables.

Il était désolé d'être incapable d'apporter un quelconque réconfort au jeune homme mais il n'était en rien Asuma Sarutobi. Et puis, la remise en question était une bonne chose : Shikamaru était de toute façon bien assez intelligent pour se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre en l'état actuel. Kakashi n'avait nul besoin de l'exprimer à sa place. D'autant plus que s'il n'avait pas eu l'ingénieuse idée de faire gober aux prisonniers des insectes de Shino, bien plus de vies auraient été prises.

\- Garde la tête froide, conclut-il alors.

* * *

\- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ce gnome peut faire, mhn ? Menacer de lancer une guerre ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit au goût de tout le monde.

Kakashi ne sut que dire au sujet de la position de la directrice.

\- Lancer une guerre ? Ce n'est pas comme si cela bouleverserait nos quotidiens, continua-t-elle. Son brin fataliste n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, en plein dans le sous-bois, près de la frontière entre le Pays de l'Herbe et celui du Feu. C'était ici que leurs chemins se séparaient. Une nouvelle fois.

Le contingent de Konoha – composé d'une partie de celui d'origine qu'il n'avait pas affecté au rapatriement des corps – se déplaçait au point de rendez-vous fixé par le traité de la Troisième Guerre Ninja. Il stipulait un lieu neutre où Hokage et Tsuchikage pouvaient se rencontrer sans craindre de poser le pied en terrain adverse. Celui-ci résidait non loin du village de Kusa, et du château Hozuki. Kakashi avait invité son cortège à avancer sans lui, pour qu'il puisse s'entretenir avec la directrice de la prison. Il était certain que d'ici quelques jours, cela donnerait naissance à certaines rumeurs.

\- La paix a quelque chose de charmant en soit, répondit Kakashi. Même si elle a le don de ramollir les moins éveillés d'entre nous.

Il vit Kahyo sourire du coin de l'oeil, laissant apparaître une jolie ride près de l'une de ses commissures. Cela le poussa inexplicablement à en faire de même.

\- Je ne te cacherais pas que tout ceci a été une sacrée épreuve, continua-t-elle. Cependant, c'est la chose la plus excitante qui me soit arrivée depuis toutes ces années.

\- Je comprends, admit-il sincèrement.

Elle n'avait pas à regretter les morts de son côté : quelques cellules se libéreraient, et les portions de nourritures seraient plus conséquentes pour tout le monde. Regrettablement, Kakashi ne possédait pas ce luxe. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il aurait préféré être à sa place.

\- Je sais que tu mettras la main sur ceux qui ont fait ça. Avoir un tel pouvoir est forcément dangereux pour ceux qui en sont les cibles.

De là où ils se situaient, ils pouvaient entrevoir la silhouette de la prison de haute sécurité, ses remparts sombres s'érigeant sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur.

\- Cette forteresse a toujours dissuadé les plus tenaces , déclara-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Je sais que je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait cela. C'étaient des mots qu'il était censé réserver aux jeunes dans les moments les plus durs, comme c'était tout particulièrement le cas aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de les prononcer devant Shikamaru, mais il les destinait à _elle_ , reconnue comme une criminelle de rang S. Une ombre passa dans son regard de glace, une certaine chaleur qu'il ne s'était pas habitué à observer chez ce genre de femmes.

Je réserve aux auteurs les cellules qu'ils ont contribué à rendre vacantes. », dit-elle en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Prenez soin de vous, Seigneur Hokage. Et merci pour la balade.

Sa silhouette se dispersa en particules de glace, tel le fantôme d'un blizzard. Kakashi les escorta du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il les perde de vue, au loin, dans l'immensité des bois séparant le château Hozuki du reste du monde.

Et de nouveau, il se sentit étrangement seul.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki passa une main sous son menton, pour se rendre compte que seulement deux jours suffisaient à ce que la nature reprenne le dessus sur sa peau. Ça râpait. Il fallait qu'il se rase. Il détailla du regard un kunai, inspectant chaque recoin de la lame jusqu'à ce qu'il estime qu'il n'y avait aucun danger sanitaire. Puis il porta le tranchant à son menton jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne l'en stopper. Il reconnut cette douce main, si pâle que la lumière déclinante ne semblait pas l'affecter. Il y pressa doucement ses lèvres, comme s'il avait attendu toute la journée pour apprécier ce moment.

\- La dernière fois que tu t'y es risqué …

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, à califourchon sur le tronc d'arbre mort qui semblait être mis à la disposition par la nature en tant que banc. Il lui lança un regard embêté avant de ranger sa lame, se rappelant très bien de l'entaille qu'il s'était faite à la joue quelques mois auparavant.

\- Je regrette l'époque où il n'y avait rien à entretenir … , dit-il.

Ah, cette époque où sa vie se résumait à dormir, manger des ramens, s'entraîner, manger des ramens, s'entraîner, manger des ramens, dormir … Pourtant, il se souvenait également du malheur de son existence, causée par l'absence de ses parents et par l'animosité des villageois à son encontre. Tout cela semblait désormais révolu, gisant dans sa mémoire comme les traces d'un cauchemar de gosse dont il aurait mis beaucoup de temps à se défaire. Naruto se concentrait sur le présent, il n'accordait que très peu d'importance au passé, mais quand il le faisait, il y voyait les bonnes choses. Même Kyuubi n'avait pas l'air très méchant dans ces souvenirs …

 _Je peux toujours montrer mes crocs, gamin …_

Comme la plupart du temps, Naruto choisit de l'ignorer juste pour l'embêter.

\- Vous … les filles, vous n'avez strictement rien à couper de visible. On croirait que vous avez la vie facile, ironisa-t-il.

Sa jeune épouse se pencha légèrement vers lui, assez pour qu'il puisse renifler son odeur. Ses sens olfactifs en furent ravis. « Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. »

Elle posa son oreille contre son épaule, se permettant une marque d'affection timide tandis qu'ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres des autres. Naruto chercha Sasuke du regard, sans parvenir à distinguer sa silhouette dans la pénombre. Il pourrait chercher à sentir la présence de son chakra, mais il se sentait un poil exténué. Hinata semblait pensive. Trop.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? chuchota-t-il doucement.

\- Je désirais te poser la même question … , elle répliqua sur le même ton.

Il la regarda et se rendit compte qu'une réelle préoccupation s'était emparée de sa bien-aimée.

\- Il est rare de te voir à l'écart des autres, assis sur une branche en train de contempler ton reflet dans un kunai.

\- Des camarades ont été tués, bien sûr que je terriblement atteint, se justifia-t-il.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait adopté une intonation défensive, mais il le déduisit à l'attitude d'Hinata qui releva la tête, presque irritée. Elle se leva, effectua quelques pas avant de lui répondre :

\- Naruto, s'il y a quoique ce soit qui ne va pas, s'il-te-plait, dis-le-moi.

Il hocha la tête, pas plus serein. Il la regarda s'éloigner, ses mains continuant de jouer nerveusement avec le kunai. _Merde_ , comment allait-il se changer les idées ?

\- Tu n'es pas très doué, Naruto.

La voix de son ami ne lui était jamais apparue aussi désagréable qu'en cet instant.

\- Arrête avec tes sarcasmes, Sasuke. Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour critiquer ma gestion des relations conjugales, rétorqua-t-il avec amertume sans tourner les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

Il commençait à faire nuit, et un campement avait été établi en attendant que le vieil Oonoki montre le bout de son nez. Sasuke et Naruto se trouvaient à l'écart de leurs camarades, et ces derniers ne pouvaient pas les entendre.

\- Je ne parlais pas de _ça_ , idiot. Le secret n'est pas ton fort.

Sasuke se plaça au même endroit qu'Hinata, tout en conservant ses distances avec son ami.

\- Oh. Et qu'est-ce que ton génie a à dire ? Je suppose que tu as quelque chose en tête. N'y-a-t-il pas une question qui te démange ?

Le regard de l'Uchiha ne lui avait pas échappé. Ni même sa retenue.

\- Naruto … , reprit Sasuke plus doucement. Même Hinata _sait_. Et même si elle en sait moins que moi, elle en saurait davantage si elle aurait été à ma place. Tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant pour que tu arrêtes de garder pour toi ce qui te tracasses ?

\- Si j'avais besoin d'un psychologue, j'aurais été voir Kakashi.

Kakashi, psychologue. C'était la chose la plus bizarre qu'il n'ait jamais dite.

\- Ce type, tu le connais ?

\- Jamais vu.

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'il a prononcé ?

De toute évidence, il était inutile de nier.

\- Oui, souffla Naruto. Je n'ai aucune idée de quelle est son identité, mais … Il m'a parlé. J'ai eu un moment d'égarement.

\- Et que t'a-t-il dit ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus, tu as ma parole.

Et c'était ce à quoi il s'affairait depuis l'instant où il en avait eu l'occasion : se souvenir des paroles qui avaient percées son esprit. Il se souvenait de la sensation étrange d'une voix, grave et étrangère, résonnant dans sa tête comme une symphonie qu'il aurait longtemps oubliée. Mais impossible de découvrir _quoi_. C'était un casse-tête d'une difficulté à s'en tirer les cheveux.

Sasuke considéra les paroles de son ami avec gravité, mais avec confiance. Il secoua la tête pour acquiescer et décida qu'il ne pourrait en obtenir davantage.

\- Tiens-moi au courant, dit-il simplement.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Je veux dire, ce qui s'est passé ?

Le jeune Uchiha soupira, son regard sombre se baladant dans les ténèbres les entourant. Lui aussi était un peu désorienté.

\- Depuis que je suis en possession du Rinnegan, je perçois certaines choses. Il semblerait que ce qui s'est passé en fasse partie.

Depuis le dernier conflit, il avait assurément changé. Mentalement, physiquement … c'était comme si l'essence même de son être avait soudainement muté. Il n'était plus le même, tout en étant toujours l'homme responsable de ses actes passés. Il était toujours Sasuke Uchiha, celui qui avait déserté, cherché à tuer son frère puis à acquérir une puissance redoutable. Et il avait accompli ses objectifs. Cependant, il n'avait rien gagné de tout ça : il se retrouvait tout simplement avec des démons supplémentaires. Peut-être s'était-il davantage _gâché_? Voilà quelques années qu'il cherchait une réponse.

Un bruit de pas résonna tout près d'eux, les tirant de leurs songes. C'était Kiba, empreint de sa démarche irrévérencieuse. Ses yeux de cerbère s'attardèrent sur Sasuke, beaucoup trop longuement pour que cela ne soit le fruit que de sa simple curiosité.

\- Oonoki est arrivé. Kakashi aimerait que vous soyez présents à ses côtés. Je pensais avoir plus de mal à te dénicher, Uchiha. Merci de ne pas m'avoir donné cette peine.

Sasuke le gratifia d'une prudente inflexion du menton tandis que Naruto tapotait son pantalon pour défaire le mélange de poussière et de terre qui s'y était collé.

\- Allons-y, fit-il avant de suivre Kiba.

Kakashi et Oonoki se trouvaient déjà sur place, au sommet d'une colline nue, dont la terre semblait à tout jamais être privée de son lit de végétation. Naruto n'était pas féru d'histoire mais il lui semblait que cette colline avait été le théâtre d'un violent affrontement par le passé.

Oonoki avait amené avec lui un cortège d'une vingtaine d'hommes, dont certains avaient servis à leurs côtés dans l'Alliance Shinobi. D'autres, en revanche, étaient totalement étrangers.

Raido Namiashi était non loin de son Hokage. Tout dans sa posture semblait faire croire qu'il était serein, mais il était assurément prêt à défendre son chef à n'importe quel instant. Kakashi était paré du manteau honorifique blanc du Rokudaime Hokage. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers ses anciens élèves lorsque ces derniers se positionnèrent à sa droite, non loin de Shikamaru.

Oonoki, qui semblait avoir à cœur de se dégourdir les jambes, s'arrêta pour les toiser de son regard calculateur.

\- Eh bien, tes gamins ont sacrément grandi ! Tu dois être fier, n'est-ce pas Kakashi Hatake ?

Ses paroles auraient pu être sincères, mais l'intonation du vieillard ne laissait présager aucune ombre de bienveillance.

\- Avec tout mon respect, Seigneur Tsuchikage, grogna Raido. Vous vous adressez à votre homologue Hokage. Vous êtes prié de …

Kakashi fit taire son ami d'un signe de la main.

\- Le seigneur Oonoki peut s'adresser à moi comme il l'entend, déclara-t-il sans pour autant affaiblir l'intensité du regard qu'il destinait au Tsuchikage. Seigneur Oonoki, vos émissaires ont été retrouvés morts.

Le Tsuchikage stoppa son bout de chemin, pour fixer sombrement son jeune homologue.

\- J'ai su dès l'annonce de leur disparition que c'était le cas, rétorqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Avez-vous identifié les coupables ?

\- Nous y travaillons, rassurez-vous, répondit Kakashi d'un ton tout sauf compatissant.

 _\- Me rassurer_ ? Tu oses me faire déplacer jusqu'ici juste pour m'annoncer que le meurtrier de mes hommes est encore en liberté ? Qui me dit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un acte de vengeance d'un de tes ninjas, hein ?

\- Nous avons perdu toute une escouade, Maître Oonoki, intervint Naruto en tentant de justifier son maître. Vous ne pensez pas que vos accusations sont gratuites ?

Le regard d'Oonoki changea du tout au tout. Une lueur intéressée fit son apparition, compromettant le masque de colère qui avait semblé être jusqu'alors aussi solide que la pierre. Kakashi, qui s'était à peine retourné vers son protégé, affichait un regard noir qui dissuada ce dernier d'en dire davantage.

\- Ce que Naruto Uzumaki voulait exprimer, Maître Oonoki, reprit Kakashi d'un calme étonnant, c'était qu'une telle agression de notre part serait injustifiée.

\- Je me demande si le Raikage serait plus de votre point de vue que du mien, en cas d'arbitrage.

C'était clairement une menace. Naruto, qui n'avait aucune expérience politique, se sentait clairement offensé. Oonoki présageait clairement qu'il n'hésiterait pas à jouer de la position de faiblesse de Konoha devant le conseil des cinq Kages. Et si c'était le cas, et qu'il avait une raison à faire valoir – et il en avait désormais une –, il pourrait faire renvoyer Konoha de l'Alliance ce qui impliquerait qu'il y aurait de très fortes chances qu'Iwa, Kiri et Kumo en profiteraient pour faire du Pays du Feu un butin à se partager. Et ils n'hésiteraient pas un seul instant.

\- Je me demande si cet argument tiendrait davantage que le fait que vous déteniez toujours certains de nos prisonniers de guerre, _Tsuchikage_ , rétorqua Kakashi, placide.

Iwa s'était toujours refusé à libérer certains membres de clans puissants, arguant qu'il s'agissait d'une garantie que les accords de paix ne seraient pas bafoués. Mais ça, peu de personnes le savaient, même à Konoha. Les familles des prisonniers pensaient que leurs proches disparus étaient morts. C'était un secret bien gardé entre les deux villages. Oonoki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, s'approchant lentement du rebord d'un relief surplombant le flanc de la colline.

\- Cet après-midi, du grabuge a été recensé tout près d'une de nos anciennes caches. Une brume épaisse a ensuite rendu impossible toute surveillance des frontières. J'ose espérer, _Hokage_ , qu'il n'y a pas de coïncidence. Il me semble que cet échange de prisonnier dont vous m'avez parlé par lettre la dernière fois s'est fait en présence de cet ancien ninja de Kiri.

\- Je …

Kakashi fit mine d'être confus. Il décocha un sourire qui aurait pu être charmeur si son interlocuteur avait été quelqu'un d'autre. C'était un bon comédien.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de vous suivre. Vous pouvez être plus explicite ?

\- Une de mes unités sensorielles a repéré une dizaine de signaux dans une des anciennes caches. Elles se sont subitement tues. Puis, une demi-heure après, un épais brouillard apparaissait aux frontières. Mes hommes savent distinguer le vrai du simulacre qu'ils produisent à Kiri. Je pensais que vous pourriez m'éclairer à ce sujet.

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

\- Navré, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de vos frontières. J'ai déjà pas mal à faire avec les miennes. Si c'est la gardienne que vous accusez, nous étions tous deux occupés avec cette histoire d'échange de prisonniers. Elle a été mandatée par l'Alliance Shinobi, ce qui implique sa neutralité.

 _\- Vous_ l'avez nommée. Pas moi, ni le Raikage, la Mizukage ou le Kazekage. Mais _vous_. Je me demande à quel point elle vous est reconnaissante que vous l'ayez aidée à échapper à la potence.

Il y avait peu d'émotions lisibles chez Kakashi en ces moments, mais il fut presque apparent que les muscles de sa mâchoire tressautèrent lorsque Oonoki tourna les talons.

\- Vous avez un mois, Kakashi. Après cela, je ferais part au conseil de votre échec à entretenir nos relations diplomatiques.

Comme il était de coutume de le faire entre deux dirigeants d'importance égale, les deux hommes s'inclinèrent légèrement. Le cœur n'y fut guère présent. Les dépouilles des deux ninjas d'Iwa furent remises à leurs camarades qui se chargèrent du transport. Le cortège d'Iwa descendit la colline, certains regards lourds de colère et de menaces se glissèrent à l'attention du Hokage et des autres Konohajins. Une fois qu'ils furent à bonne distance, Kakashi sembla se détendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse devant Naruto. Il était si proche, que le jeune homme put percevoir la colère de son maître à travers son masque.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Naruto hocha la tête. Kakashi ne tempéra pas pour autant son regard, et continua à fixer le jeune ninja jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à tourner les talons. Shikamaru soupira de façon théâtrale.

\- Bravo, l'empoté. Il va être terrible, tu sais ?

\- Je connais mon maître mieux que toi.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui va le supporter, en tout cas.

Kiba, qui les avait rejoints, se mêla à la conversation. Il avait la mine amusée.

\- Au moins, Naruto n'a pas eu tords. Après tout, c'est nous qui avons le plus perdu dans l'histoire. En essayant de sauver les culs des deux trouffions morts.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, fit Shikamaru en roulant des yeux. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas futés vous deux. Et dire que vous aspirez à devenir Hokage.

Le jeune Inuzuka afficha un sourire effronté, il donna un coup de coude à Naruto.

\- On croirait entendre Kakashi. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas maladif ?

Naruto n'était pas d'humeur à sourire à ses blagues. Shikamaru soupira de plus belle et se dirigea vers le campement, non sans grande motivation. Sasuke s'était déjà volatilisé. Il ne resta plus que lui et Kiba.

\- Raah, ne te tracasse pas trop Naruto ! Tu connais les vieux ? Ils finissent toujours par reconnaître notre valeur quand ils sont à court de solutions. Et mon petit doigt me dit que …

Il n'écouta pas le reste. Naruto n'était pas contrarié pour les raisons que Kiba connaissait. Quelque part, il se sentait observé. Comme s'il n'était pas seul. Il ne percevait aucun chakra, aucune présence concrète.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil. Voilà ce à quoi il devait aspirer à présent.

* * *

Hinoke, capitale du Pays du Feu, était surplombée d'un voile nuageux qui masquait les reflets de la lune. La nuit était douce pour une nuit d'automne, mais le serait-elle pour très longtemps ?

Il se faufila sur les toits, parmi les tuiles parfaitement entretenues du quartier traditionnel de la noblesse. Chacun de ses pas était une anomalie en soi : les tuiles bougeaient sans émettre un seul craquement. Ce fut comme si sa présence physique n'avait jamais existé dans ce monde. C'était un exercice auquel il était habitué depuis tout petit : dans son clan natal chaque enfant était destiné à devenir un ninja. Un combattant craint mais sage.

Sage. L'était-il ?

\- C'est moi, Airish.

 _Airish_. Il ne connaissait que ce nom. Il n'y avait qu' _Airish_. Le reste, il l'avait oublié. Enfermé. Etouffé. Tué. Noyé dans l'oubli. Il n'y avait qu' _Airish_. L'homme qu'il venait rendre visite faisait partie de son univers. Airish lui était dévoué, car cet homme était comme son frère. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, donc ils étaient liés par des liens plus forts que ceux du sang.

\- Mon frère, répondit l'autre.

 _Il_ … Il ne pouvait dire son nom. Airish était une arme. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître son nom. Un jour, il avait su le nom de son frère. Mais son souvenir avait été effacé de sa mémoire pour sa sécurité. Un ninja pouvait être arrêté, torturé, soumis à des techniques de sonde mentale. Il ne pouvait compromettre sa mission et son frère. Alors cela avait été effacé de sa mémoire.

\- Que s'est-t-il passé, Airish ?

\- C'était imprévu, s'excusa-t-il. Les ai-je retenus assez longtemps ?

Enveloppé dans une cape sombre, son frère se fondait dans les ténèbres de la nuit. La noirceur des environs les engloutissait dans le néant. Personne n'était apte à les voir. Lorsqu' _il_ se retourna, il reconnut son visage. Il était empreint d'inquiétude.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Cela suit son cours. Son destin est entre les mains des Dieux à présent.

\- Les _Kamis_ ne sont pas toujours sévères, mon frère. Puis-je savoir de quelle façon tu t'y es pris ?

Son frère sourit, et le prit par les épaules.

\- Sois patient. Tu le liras demain matin dans les journaux.

\- Je ne lis pas les journaux.

\- Alors tu les entendras le crier sur tous les toits. C'est le genre d'évènement qui ne passe pas inaperçu. De Kiri, à Iwa, en passant par Kumo, tout le monde saura.

\- Mais c'est à Konoha que tu veux qu'elle s'entende le plus, n'est-ce-pas ?

Airish discerna l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de son frère. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés.

\- Raconte-moi alors ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Une de leur escouade est morte, le Hokage semble avoir dû s'expliquer auprès du Tsuchikage.

 _\- Semble_?

\- Pardonne-moi. J'ai été pris de cours. Je ne m'attendais pas à …

Peut-être n'aurait-il dû rien dire. Pourquoi avait-il … ?

 _\- Airish_. Réponds-moi.

\- Uchiha, et l'Uzumaki. Les deux à la fois.

\- Je te pensais capable de tenir les deux à distance.

\- L'Hokage m'a pris de cours. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était formé aux techniques de mon clan.

\- Voyons Airish, tous les ninjas de Konoha sont formés aux techniques de ton clan. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils arborent fièrement, tel un trophée, son insigne sur leur uniforme.

\- Pas _celle-là_ , frère.

Le ton d'Airish s'était fait plus lourd, ce qui dissuada son frère de chercher à le questionner davantage.

\- Bien, je suppose que la gardienne de la prison est toujours en vie ?

\- Effectivement.

Le frère d'Airish soupira, laissant s'écouler quelques secondes de silence, noyé dans ses propres pensées.

\- Avec elle, impossible de tenter quoique ce soit à Hozuki. Il va falloir réviser nos plans.

\- Comment puis-je me montrer utile ?

L'homme encapuchonné se redressa, ne craignant pas le vertige. Quand il se retourna, il posa une main conciliante sur l'épaule de son frère d'arme.

\- Repose-toi. Tu en auras bien besoin.

Puis, il disparut. Airish l'avait-t-il déçu ? Il espéra que non.


	6. Chapitre 3

La vie était faite de petites victoires qu'il fallait apprendre à aimer.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Sachiro ?

C'était un petit garçon vaillant, au regard éclairé dont il était impossible de penser qu'il pourrait un jour s'éteindre.

\- Aujourd'hui à l'Académie, j'ai réussi tous mes lancers !

\- Oh … Bien !

Pourtant, cet enfant ressemblait à une coquille vide quelques années auparavant. La Quatrième Grande Guerre lui avait soustrait ses deux parents. Sakura n'était qu'un médecin, désormais. Elle ne pouvait lui rendre son père et sa mère. Cependant, ses efforts avaient rendu la vie de ce petit bout d'homme soutenable. Le sourire de la victoire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, elle se tourna vers la tante du petit, qui s'était occupé de lui durant tout ce temps.

\- Et bien, il est m'a l'air en pleine forme !

Yoshiko Natsumate, une jounin âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, laissa fuir un sourire triste. Elle également avait connu la guerre, elle avait servi sous les ordres de Kakashi, tout comme Sakura. Toutefois, elles ne semblaient jamais s'être croisées une seule fois. Les combats étaient un mélange d'images et d'émotions au cœur desquels il était facile de mémoriser les visages des défunts. Ceux que l'on avait croisés et qui étaient encore vivants n'obéissaient pas à la même loi, et Sakura se trouva désolée à maintes reprises de ne pas reconnaître un coéquipier ou une coéquipière de bataillon. _C'est notre lot à tous_ , lui avait gentiment répondu Yoshiko qui avait plusieurs années d'expérience derrière elle. Cette femme était désormais à la retraite, et consacrait ses journées à l'éducation du fils de sa sœur défunte.

\- Tu as encore des cauchemars la nuit ?

Le garçonnet de dix ans se frotta les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à éviter la question.

\- Plus trop. Je crois.

\- C'est important, tu sais ? S'il arrive quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à en parler.

\- Je sais … je sais …

Yoshiko éclata de rire.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ma fille. Pour ce bonhomme, tout est un prétexte pour venir vous voir.

\- Mais non, tata ! râla Sachiro.

Sakura se prit à rire elle aussi.

\- Allez, _ouste_ , la consultation est terminée, dit-elle en feignant l'impatience.

Elle le fit gentiment descendre de la table d'auscultation. Et comme à chaque fois où il allait partir, Sachiro ne manqua pas de poser l'éternelle question embarrassante :

\- Quand est-ce que Sasuke Uchiha vient à Konoha ?

La dernière guerre avait fait naître des héros : les plus célèbres étant Naruto, Kakashi, elle-même et … Sasuke. Peu après la fin de la guerre, Ino et elle avaient créé une clinique pour enfants au sein même de l'hôpital. Elle était essentiellement destinée à traiter les maux psychologiques des enfants ayant été soumis à la peur de ne pas voir revenir un proche ou ayant été confrontés à la mort elle-même. Si Naruto et Kakashi s'étaient prêtés au jeu des rencontres avec les enfants – ce fut non sans mal pour Kakashi –, Sasuke ne s'y était toujours pas attelé.

\- Si j'ai du nouveau le concernant, je te préviendrai, déclara-t-elle. A la prochaine, Sachiro.

Si elle devait bien reconnaître une chose, c'était la propension des enfants à poser des questions embarrassantes.

Elle ôta soigneusement ses gants et s'assit derrière son bureau, faisant glisser la tasse de café jusqu'à elle pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y subsistait plus qu'un dépôt noirâtre. _Génial_. Elle était bonne pour aller en rechercher. Aujourd'hui, tout particulièrement, elle n'était pas d'humeur à subir les bruits de couloirs de l'hôpital. La semaine avait été chargée avec l'apparition de la grippe saisonnière, et elle savait d'expérience que le pire était à venir. Elle pensait avoir besoin d'un peu de repos, juste de quoi pouvoir bénéficier de neuf heures de sommeil par nuit, et de trois repas quotidiens.

\- On dirait qu'ils t'ont surmenée, dis-moi.

La porte s'était entrouverte pour laisser apparaître Ino, en uniforme de ninja. La jeune femme avait le visage creusé de cernes. Elle n'attendit pas une quelconque réaction de la part de son amie pour pénétrer dans son bureau.

\- Pourtant, je leur avais bien demandé de te ménager jusqu'à mon retour, continua-t-elle. Si j'en crois mon calendrier, le taux de consultation pour syndrome grippal ne tardera pas à exploser.

Ino, tout comme le reste de son équipe, avait été réquisitionnée en urgence par le Hokage en vue d'une mission. Sakura n'avait pas eu le temps d'en apprendre davantage qu'ils avaient tous quitté le village. Le bureau de Kakashi était resté vide pendant près d'un jour entier.

\- Alors, c'était comment ?

\- On parle bien d'une mission dans un coin paumé du Pays, où le village le plus proche n'est pourvu ni en électricité ni en eau courante ? Tu pourrais poser la question d'une autre manière, Sakura.

C'était du Ino tout craché. Elle se plaignait ouvertement de ses affectations quand il était question d'environnements sauvages et inhabités. Pourtant, elle ne refuserait pour rien au monde une mission si son équipe était appelée. Quelque part, elle l'enviait. Il y avait longtemps que l'équipe 7 avait été dissoute, par la force du destin. Les autres équipes de sa génération étaient pour la plupart toujours complètes, et soudées. Même l'équipe de Gai était toujours en opération, Tenten et Lee étant constamment affectés aux mêmes missions, avec des coéquipiers toutefois différents. Naruto faisait souvent équipe avec Sai, suivait Kakashi dans ses déplacements, et Sasuke …

Comment diable se retrouvait-elle toujours à penser à lui ? Décidément, elle avait hâte que l'épidémie de grippe atteigne son paroxysme : au moins, ses pensées n'auraient pas l'occasion de dériver. Un détail la fit cependant revenir à la réalité.

\- Tu reprends déjà du service ? questionna soudainement Sakura.

Ino fit une grimace.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Nous venons à peine de rentrer, et nous avons traversé le pays toute la nuit durant. Je vais aller dormir, oui ! En fait, c'est Maître Kakashi qui m'envoie. Il souhaitait te parler avec les autres.

Sakura rangea les quelques papiers qui traînaient après en avoir formé une pile qu'elle tapa contre le plat du bureau.

\- Je suppose que je ferais mieux de ne pas le faire attendre.

\- Oh que non.

Elle quitta l'hôpital après avoir pris congés de la jeune Yamanaka. Se retrouver dans les rues de Konoha lui parut étrange en cette heure matinale, tant elle était habituée à rester cloîtrée dans les salles à atmosphère contrôlée du bâtiment hospitalier. Une légère brise glacée la faisait greloter, et elle s'enveloppa dans son manteau pourpre jusqu'à atteindre le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Les gardes postés à l'entrée la reconnurent, et la laissèrent monter à l'étage.

\- Maître _Rokudaime_ est sur le toit si vous le cherchez, l'informa un des deux gardes.

Kakashi Hatake était en effet présent sur la terrasse de la bâtisse, accoudé aux gardes-corps, cerné par les deux conseillers du village : Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane. Une discussion se déroulait, dans laquelle les deux aînés semblaient vivement y mettre l'intonation. Kakashi se contentait de hocher la tête par moments, se permettant de temps à autres de regarder ailleurs d'un air contrarié, à l'instar d'un enfant se faisant lourdement réprimander. Ce fut à cette occasion qu'il aperçut son ancienne protégée, et qu'il la gratifia d'un sourire discret. Difficile de remarquer le mouvement subtil des lèvres d'une personne lorsqu'elles étaient masquées, mais Sakura était désormais capable de les distinguer.

Non loin se trouvait Naruto, dont la veste de _Juunin_ était négligemment ouverte sur son sweet orange, visiblement terreux. Il contemplait de manière absente le supplice de son maître, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon tout aussi sale. Il semblait être pris dans ses propres pensées.

Cependant, là où elle crut au départ reconnaître Sai, elle distingua une silhouette toute autre. Grande, sombre, fermement ancrée sur ses appuis comme si elle s'apprêtait à bondir sur la première menace venue. La seule main visible de l'homme était nonchalamment posée sur la garde de son sabre, tandis que son regard d'acier fixait les conseillers avec dureté.

Comme si elle y avait été formatée toute sa vie, Sakura reconnut les traits de la source de ses tourments.

Naruto Uzumaki était beaucoup trop absorbé par la fatigue et ses propres réflexions pour qu'il remarque la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Sasuke Uchiha, quant à lui, détaillait les deux vieillards dont il se serait donné une joie d'ôter la vie quelques années auparavant. Un coup d'épaule de son ami le fit réagir quand la présence de Sakura devint trop forte pour que ce dernier ne la remarque pas.

\- Hé ! Sakura !

\- Naruto … tu t'es roulé dans la boue ou quoi ?

\- Mm … non. Je n'ai jamais compris vos délires concernant les bains de boue, à vous les filles. Il y a eu des complications … voilà tout.

Sakura le toisa de son regard d'émeraude, incrédule.

\- Des … complications ?

\- Mouais. Oh. Je suppose que Kakashi ne m'en voudra pas si je t'explique.

Elle remercia silencieusement l'esprit bavard de Naruto pour voler inconsciemment à son secours. Cela lui permit de ne pas chercher à poser les yeux sur _l'autre_ là-bas.

\- Cet évènement … puis _ça_. Tu devrais faire ratisser chaque mètres carrés de ce pays, faire fouiller les villages, interroger les habitants.

Kakashi évalua que sa propre voix allait s'éloigner un peu plus des standards de politesse auquel il était contraint. Mais elle n'en fit étonnement rien.

\- Maître Mitokado, répondit-il avec respect. Hinoke est déjà sur le qui-vive, Iwa a certainement mis en alerte son réseau d'indicateurs et vous me conseillez de procéder à un lâcher de chien en bonne et due forme ? Ce serait parfaitement révélateur de nos problèmes internes.

Il lui semblait n'avoir pas prononcé de phrases aussi longues depuis le début de leur petite entrevue. Koharu Utatane et Homura Mitokado avaient une opinion bien tranchée sur le sujet.

\- Le Tsuchikage ne fera rien pour l'instant. Un mois suffit largement à trouver de quoi le contenter. Ou du moins trouver ce qui empêchera le Raikage de se ranger de son côté.

\- Quelles sont les pistes à suivre, Kakashi ? Mis à part des spéculations et cinq cadavres ?

Kakashi fit une légère grimace, bien trop rapide pour que les deux ancêtres puissent l'interpréter comme un signe d'impatience. Il se dégagea légèrement de la rembarde sur laquelle il prenait appui et effectua un pas vers eux.

\- Sincèrement ? Rien.

Les expressions figées des deux conseillers prirent un air agacé.

\- Kakashi, parla Koharu Utatane d'une voix trompeusement plus douce. J'ose espérer que même si tu n'as pas de preuves pour désigner un _réel_ coupable, tu feras tout de même preuve de pragmatisme comme tes prédécesseurs l'ont fait avant toi.

 _Vous voulez dire Maître Sarutobi ?_

Kakashi comprenait très bien leurs sous-entendus. S'il n'avait rien d'honnête à mettre sous la dent d'Oonoki, il devrait piocher dans une liste d'innocents. _La paix a un coût_ , disait souvent Sandaime.

 _Mais pas n'importe lequel_ , songea Kakashi.

Il leur sourit, en guise de réponse. Koharu et Homura repartirent, loin d'être satisfaits par les propos de leur cadet. Comme il s'était appliqué à le leur signifier, ce n'était pas eux qui dirigeaient Konoha. Mais il garda néanmoins leurs paroles dans un coin de sa tête, se disant qu'après tout sa mémoire avait assez de place pour leurs suggestions, aussi éhontées soient-elles.

Il chercha du réconfort dans les visages sculptés à même la roche au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il ne connaissait pas le Premier des Hokage suffisamment pour deviner ce que lui aurait fait, mais il pense que son Maître n'aurait pas non plus apprécié les insinuations de Koharu. Minato Namikaze aurait réagi avec plus de tact, et finalement les conseillers seraient repartis plus ou moins rassurés. Mais Kakashi Hatake n'était pas un homme de discours.

Leur maître vint à leur rencontre dès lors que les deux vieux eurent pris l'escalier menant aux étages inférieurs. Le regard de Sasuke les fixa avec mépris jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de sa vision. Naruto venait de terminer ses explications, concluant par la rencontre houleuse avec le Tsuchikage.

\- Je vois que tu n'auras pas besoin de l'entendre de ma bouche, Sakura, soupira Kakashi. Tu sais tout désormais. Cependant, les enfants … il y a un point auquel vous êtes totalement étranger.

\- Quoi donc ? questionna Sasuke de son habituel ton maussade.

\- Le Daimyo, Seigneur de notre Pays, est mort ce matin.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, incrédule. Naruto ouvrit la bouche, pour ensuite la refermer aussitôt.

\- De … mort « naturelle » ? s'enquit Sakura.

Cette réplique força un léger sourire chez le Hokage.

\- Nos sources tendent à le confirmer. Ce n'est pas officiel.

 _\- Vos_ sources … de qui viennent-elles ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était Sasuke qui avait parlé.

\- Entourage du Daimyo.

\- Ce serait une étrange coïncidence, si c'était le cas.

\- Ça, il va nous falloir le vérifier, Sasuke, déclara Naruto qui se trouvait déjà sur le pied de guerre.

Kakashi leva une main pour interpeller Naruto avant qu'il ne décide quoique ce soit.

\- Aucun ordre ne sera donné de ma part tant que je ne me serais pas entretenu avec le gouvernement. Tu connais la procédure : je compte sur vous pour vous taire jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle soit rendue publique. Jusque là …

\- N'ayez crainte, Maître Kakashi, je veillerai à ce qu'il se la ferme, déclara Sakura avec un grand sourire.

Cette remarque fit rire l'homme masqué, tant Naruto grimaça à l'idée de ce qui lui arriverait s'il ne tenait pas sa langue.

\- Tu penses réellement que je vais le crier sur tous les toits ? s'indigna ce dernier.

\- Tu ne nous as pas vraiment prouvé le contraire, rétorqua Sasuke. Hier.

\- Aaaah … Vous m'avez déjà pardonné, hein, _sensei_?

\- Non, nia le concerné en secouant la tête. Je pense même que Kiba ferait un meilleur successeur.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire à un Naruto exténué pour le mettre en rogne.

\- Bon sang, vous êtes sérieux ?

\- On ne peut plus sérieux, répéta Kakashi qui blaguait manifestement sans l'assumer ouvertement. Alors fais-moi le plaisir de rentrer chez toi et de te remplumer.

Sakura fila un coup de coude entre les côtes de son ami. Ce dernier fit mine d'avoir mal.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié qu'il faut être frais pour ce soir, lui souffla-t-elle.

\- Ah bon, y'a une fête ?

La jeune femme soupira.

\- C'est peu dire.

Puis, elle entendit un « Ah » confus provenant de leur maître. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que Naruto qui semblait avoir oublié le jour le plus important de tout le village. Le Hokage passa une main dépitée dans ses cheveux blancs parsemés de quelques mèches grises.

\- La fête du village, bien sûr, murmura-t-il à voix basse. Bien. Sakura, passe voir Shizune et dis-lui de régler tout à ma place pour aujourd'hui. Quant à toi Sasuke, j'aurais besoin de te garder sous le coude, le temps de prendre une décision concernant la suite des évènements.

Cela ne sembla pas ravir le concerné. Mais était-il vraiment en mesure de refuser ? Shizune ne fut pas réellement ravie d'entendre que _Rokudaime-sama_ lui déléguait certaines tâches.

\- Je croyais lui avoir rappelé ce matin, marmonna-t-elle, déconcertée.

Shizune était d'un genre discipliné, et malgré le contre-temps que cela devait occasionner dans son emploi du temps – lui aussi très chargé –, elle se satisfit d'expirer prudemment l'air contenu dans ses poumons.

\- Si c'est ce que _Kakashi-sama_ a ordonné, _soit_.

\- Tu as un rendez-vous important, c'est pour ça, Shizune ? fit Naruto, qui n'avait décidément toujours rien compris aux femmes.

Sakura anticipa qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible chez la première élève de Tsunade, et elle eut tôt fait de trainer Naruto dehors par les oreilles. Sasuke s'était borné à les suivre, observant presque avec inquiétude le traitement physique que son ancienne coéquipière faisait subir à son ami.

\- Le mariage ne t'a vraiment pas arrangé, pesta-t-elle tandis qu'ils se trouvaient à quelques bons mètres de la grande porte du bâtiment.

\- Hinata ne réagirait absolument pas comme tu le fais, fit Naruto en massant vigoureusement son oreille droite – la-même qui n'avait pas été ménagée. Pas de manière hystérique. Sinon Sasuke … tu viens ce soir ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? rétorqua l'intéressé.

Naruto les regarda tous les deux, tour à tour.

\- Bon sang, y'a vraiment pas à dire : vous faites la paire vous deux. Je crois que je ferais mieux de laisser à Sakura le soin de t'en parler.

Il leva sa prothèse bandée en guise de salut, avant de prendre le chemin de son foyer. Sakura croisa les bras, incommodée à l'idée d'être seule à seule avec l'Uchiha. Lorsqu'elle osa enfin lever la tête vers ce dernier, il avait déjà effectué quelques pas en direction de l'allée adjacente. Constatant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il s'arrêta.

\- Bon, tu viens ? lâcha-t-il d'un air ennuyé auquel Sakura ne put malheureusement que céder.

* * *

C'était un jour important pour Konoha. Les villageois avaient quitté leur travail un peu plus tôt, vers les seize heures pour procéder aux préparatifs avec leurs familles. Les ninjas, eux, avaient pour habitude de fêter ça entre frères d'armes : dans un bar, entre anciens coéquipiers, entre maîtres et anciens élèves, _senpai_ et _kohai_. Contrairement à la naissance de Konoha qui se célébrait un peu plus tôt dans l'année, la fête de Konoha marquait le dernier jour de la précédente guerre. C'était un jour sacré pour les combattants, où chacun honorait les camarades disparus. Et contrairement au jour de célébration des morts – qui était à milles lieues d'être une fête –, aucune larme n'était versée. A moins d'avoir l'alcool mauvais.

De tous ces jours de fêtes, c'était celui que Kakashi avait moins le cœur à célébrer. Avant d'être nommé chef du village, il refusait systématique toutes les invitations. Il ne trouvait aucun réconfort à boire, et à rire en pensant à tous ceux qui ne pouvaient malheureusement plus s'y adonner. Mais il comprenait néanmoins la nécessité que les gens avaient à le faire.

Shizune avait parfaitement accompli les tâches d'organisation qui comprenaient la préparation du grand hall du bâtiment du Hokage, et l'approvisionnement en sièges, tables, couverts, nourritures et boissons. Le tout pour tenir occupés environ deux cents personnes dans une même salle pendant toute une nuit.

La fatigue avait fait qu'il s'était retrouvé devant une assemblée de deux cents personnes sans qu'il n'en soit réellement conscient avant d'être devant le fait accompli. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi : juste somnolé une ou deux heures entre deux réunions d'urgence. Le fait qu'il tienne encore débout était dû à l'importante quantité de caféine qu'il avait ingéré jusque-là.

Dans la grande salle étaient alignées de multiples tables correspondant aux différents clans fondateurs. Les Jounins des clans Nara, Sarutobi, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Aburame et Inuzuka étaient attablés, attendant le discours de leur chef. Autours se pressaient une centaine d'autres Jounins, invités à se joindre à la cérémonie en compagnie des personnes les plus importantes du village.

Hinata Hyuga se tenait aux côtés de son époux, bien loin des membres de son clan, réunis autours de son père et de sa sœur cadette. Naruto se trouvait dans son dos, une main protectrice posée sur l'épaule de sa douce, curieux de savoir ce que son _sensei_ allait trouver à dire cette année.

Il n'y avait toujours pas de trace de Sasuke, mais il devina au visage de Sakura, debout à quelques pas d'eux, qu'elle avait trouvé les mots justes pour le convaincre. Son intuition se confirma lorsqu'il aperçut un individu se glisser entre les rangées pour s'arrêter juste aux côtés de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Ino et Choji s'étaient fondus parmi les aînés de leur clan, dont la plupart s'impatientant à l'idée d'entamer les festivités.

Ce fut alors que la voix du Hokage Sixième du nom fit écho sous le plafond plat de la salle. Nul ne bronchait, chacun retenant son souffle, suspendu aux lèvres de celui qui se préparait à l'un des exercices les plus difficiles de sa carrière de ninja.

Au moment où le timbre de Kakashi Hatake empli le vaste espace clos, Naruto tourna la tête vers le jeune Uchiha, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sasuke ne le soutint que très peu, comme si l'idée d'être enfermé ici, avec d'anciens connaissances lui faisait perdre toute ardeur. C'est alors qu'il _comprit._

Il le faisait pour Sakura. Seulement pour elle. Naruto eut de la peine pour son ami, et de ce fait, il ne capta pas la totalité du discours de son maître.

«… Il y a encore quelques heures, j'étais en train de m'entretenir avec nos chers conseillers, loin de l'idée d'avoir à prononcer un discours. Il y a cinq ans, j'étais également loin de m'imaginer combien, aujourd'hui même, je regretterais de ne pas avoir à parler devant ceux qui brillent par leur absence. Des morts. Ce ne sont que des morts à présent. Des morts qui, physiquement, n'existent plus, ne parlent plus, ne combattent plus. Pour eux, le combat est terminé. Toutefois, si leurs corps ont été dévorés par le temps, aucune seconde, aucune année, aucune décennie, pas même un siècle n'aura raison de leur courage. Et avec ce qu'ils nous ont légué, nous pouvons tout reconstruire. »

La fin du discours déclencha un tonnerre d'applaudissements, ce qui força manifestement le Rokudaime Hokage à prendre la poudre d'escampette.

 _Sacré Kakashi_.

Le vieux n'avait toujours pas pris goût aux discours. Même s'il semblait détester prendre la parole en temps normal, Naruto se dit qu'il était plutôt bon orateur. A sa place, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire qui puisse intéresser l'élite du village.

\- Quel formidable orateur tu fais !

Paré de l'uniforme ornemental du Hokage, le manteau blanc témoignait de son titre étant attaché à l'aide d'une chaine doré dont la broche était le symbole d'un clan n'existant plus que dans les livres d'histoire. Kakashi tomba nez à nez avec son prédécesseur, en bas de l'escalier reliant la salle à la balustrade. Il ne sut dire s'il était gêné ou tout simplement éreinté à l'idée de prendre de nouveau la parole.

A deux pas de la ninja de légende, il s'inclina brièvement.

\- Oh, tu verrais ta trogne ! renchérit-elle, à moitié hilare.

Nul doute qu'elle n'avait pas attendu la fin de son discours pour taper dans la bouteille … Elle lui tapota l'épaule, sur le tissu immaculé du Haori de cérémonie qu'il portait.

\- Allons, tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal, gamin.

Il esquissa un bref sourire, réalisant que cela faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi. Il fallait dire qu'il commençait à être vieux pour un shinobi de sa génération. D'une façon presque maternelle, elle le prit par le bras. Il se laissa tranquillement mener.

\- Allons boire un verre.

 _Raaah._

Il n'eut même pas le courage de refuser. Tous deux se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule qui se pressait autour des tables, et s'amassait en petits groupes pour échanger entre anciens camarades. Ils durent s'arrêter à maintes reprises pour saluer des connaissances, ou simplement des subalternes heureux de pouvoir toucher deux mots aux Hokage.

\- On ne vous voit plus trop dans le coin, Maître Tsunade, avait fait remarquer Kurenai, qui tenait dans ses bras la petite Mirai – qui reconnut aussitôt Kakashi et leva de grands yeux admiratifs en sa direction.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la gamine sur retrouvait sur le dos d'Akamaru, sous la supervision bienveillante de Kiba.

\- On peut dire que mes propres affaires me tiennent occupée, avait répondu la Sanin légendaire.

Kakashi et Shizune – qui les avaient rejoints entre temps – échangèrent tous deux un drôle de regard. Ils savaient tous deux de quoi il s'agissait.

Alcool, jeux, fuir les huissiers et les importants groupes mafieux auxquels elle devait de l'argent. Tsunade Goichi était une vraie plaie pour les banques : refuser un prêt à un Hokage était mauvais pour les affaires, et les institutions financières du pays se retrouvaient très vite dans l'incapacité d'être remboursées. Finalement, ils s'assirent à une petite table, une de celles mises à disposition pour les invités hors-clan. Kakashi fut heureux de retrouver le confort d'un siège après avoir passé une bonne heure à assister aux séances de bavardage de la Cinquième Hokage. Genma Shiranui, dont elle avait chargé de leur apporter une bouteille de saké, se ramena avec une portion supplémentaire.

\- Aaaah, s'exclama-t-elle. Nous y voilà !

\- Genma, fit Kakashi un peu confus, Maître Tsunade n'avait pas dit _une seule_?

Tsunade qui avait commencé à servir le contenu de la première bouteille laissa échapper un petit début de rire moqueur. Genma se chargea de répondre à sa place.

\- Et mon Seigneur, qu'allez-vous donc boire ? Souhaiteriez-vous un cocktail sans alcool ?

Kakashi sourit trompeusement. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer de cette façon.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Va me chercher ça.

Genma haussa un sourcil, pris à son propre jeu. Il lui tira une révérence avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Je lui souhaite bonne chance, s'esclaffa Tsunade en vidant cul-sec son premier verre.

Il était naturellement compliqué de trouver autre chose que du saké ou de la bière un jour comme celui-ci. Le ninja masqué tira légèrement son verre vers lui, indécis. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, l'alcool n'avait jamais été son fort. Pourquoi tant de gens s'y étaient rendus accros ? Il n'était lui-même pas certain de faire la distinction entre deux alcools forts. Tsunade était à son troisième verre lorsqu'il osa porter le liquide à ses lèvres et à l'envoyer avec force dans son œsophage.

Il remit d'aplomb son masque avant que son vis-à-vis n'ait eu le temps de lever les yeux vers lui pour contempler sa grimace. Ou peut-être l'eut-elle remarqué …

\- C'est étonnant. Sakumo m'avait une fois avoué que son père était brasseur de saké.

\- Ses parents étaient de simples paysans, corrigea Kakashi d'un ton neutre.

 _\- Simples_? s'étonna Tsunade. Il me semble que ton nom était porté par ceux qui cultivaient le jour et combattaient la nuit. C'est bien ce que _Hatake_ signifie ?

Il n'y avait pas meilleur moment pour parler de famille… Kakashi changea aussitôt de sujet.

\- Mis à part l'alcool, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Je sais que la manière dont je t'ai donné les rennes du village a déplu à certains mais je demeure attachée à ce _foutu_ village, figure-toi. Je n'ai pas oublié que ce jour était spécial, alors je suis venue.

Tsunade était la petite-fille du Premier Hokage, mais beaucoup la voyaient comme une opportuniste depuis sa nomination au poste de Hokage. Contrairement à Jiraiya, son passé de ninja légendaire ne lui apportait qu'une renommée limitée, notamment en raison de toutes ses frasques. Malgré tout, Kakashi la respectait beaucoup.

\- Ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui pourrait t'être utile. J'ai quelques contacts parmi les gardes du Daimyo. Je connais sa situation … ou sa _non_ -situation, devrai-je dire.

L'humour de Tsunade était bien particulier, il venait tout juste de s'en souvenir.

\- Tandis que je séjournais à Hinoke, j'ai croisé un de nos anciens ninjas travaillant comme garde du corps. Il voulait que je te transmette anonymement des informations. (Elle enfoui une de ses mains dans son manteau de jade, pour en ressortir un rouleau scellé). Je ne préfère pas m'épancher dessus en public, mais je peux te dire que tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil.

Elle engloutit son énième verre, tout en gardant une main protectrice sur le mystérieux rouleau qu'elle venait de poser à même la table. Kakashi s'en empara avec précaution puis vérifia le sceau du document avant de le ranger dans sa veste.

\- Lis-ça _au calme_ , ajouta-t-elle. Tu sais ce que tout ceci implique ?

\- La dernière fois que ça s'est produit, Sandaime était aux commandes. Les funérailles du Seigneur auront lieu demain.

Il aurait simplement affaire à une petite cohorte de seigneurs qui se montreraient plus ennuyeux que _menaçants_. Tsunade considéra son cadet avec une certaine réserve, ses doigts faisant tourner le verre sur lui-même.

\- Kakashi, crois-moi la dernière fois n'est pas cette fois-ci. Les choses ont beaucoup changé depuis la Quatrième Guerre. Et il ne m'a pas suffi d'aller bien loin pour m'en rendre compte. Tandis qu'une partie de la population nous idolâtre pour nos sacrifices, l'autre moitié préfèrerait que nous abandonnions notre place de caste guerrière dominante. Je suis certaine que beaucoup tendent à croire que tout ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans est notre faute : ce qui n'est, en soit, pas totalement faux. Mais cette vérité n'est pas complète, et certaines personnes malintentionnées pourraient en jouer. Et elles ont peut-être d'ores et déjà infecté nos propres rangs.

Kakashi ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lire dans le parchemin remis, mais il était probable qu'il s'agisse d'informations _contrariantes_. Voilà des années qu'il avait appris à gérer le stress provoqué par les annonces de malheur qu'il recevait régulièrement à son bureau.

\- Pas de repos pour les braves, soupira-t-il après avoir fini de siroter son deuxième verre.

L'ivresse venait d'être balayée par l'inquiétude sur le visage de Tsunade Goichi, qui n'avait pas été entaché d'une seule ride en cinq ans. Kakashi pensait même qu'elle paraissait désormais plus jeune qu'il ne l'était.

 _Pourtant, elle pourrait être ma mère._

\- Prends garde, Kakashi. La politique n'est pas moins dangereuse qu'un champ de bataille.

\- Je crois vous avoir déjà entendu le dire.

\- Pas assez, rétorqua-t-elle, agacée. Tu as beau avoir désormais une certaine expérience, tout ceci n'était qu'un entraînement.

\- Vous vous faites du souci ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Comme je te l'ai dit, tout est très différent.

\- Bien, soupira Kakashi en agitant les bras, à quoi dois-je m'attendre ?

Tsunade roula des yeux, comme si on lui demandait de se remémorer de vieux souvenirs désagréables.

\- Beaucoup de sourires, de racontars, d'œillades indiscrètes et de coups bas. Fais attention à tes paroles, ton sens de la répartie n'aura pas le même effet à Hinoke qu'à Konoha.

Mieux valait considérer qu'il s'agissait là du briefing de sa prochaine mission. Cette petite discussion prit soudainement un air de « bon vieux temps ».

\- … Oublie l'ironie ! Ils sont trop débiles pour y voir une quelconque subtilité, continua la Sanin, agitant négligemment sa main devant elle. De plus, elle est très mal vue chez un ninja. On aura beau mettre un « Seigneur » devant ton nom, pour eux tu ne seras toujours pas si différent du gueux qui a les pieds dans le fumier à longueur de journée.

Si les paroles prononcées avaient des allures maternelles, Tsunade perdait de plus en plus en contenance et en sérieux au fur et à mesure qu'elle enchaînait les verres. Sur la bouteille et demi d'alcool consommés, elle devait avoir ingéré un peu plus des trois quarts. Kakashi, du haut de ses cinq verres, commençait déjà à avoir chaud au visage.

C'était désormais une vérité : il n'aimerait jamais cette merde.

* * *

Sasuke n'avait écouté le discours qu'à moitié, trop absorbé par cette salle pleine de personnes ayant voulu que son nom soit à jamais banni des livres d'histoire. Si, quelques années auparavant, il en avait éprouvé une certaine haine, aujourd'hui était différent. Son cœur ne portait plus que les stigmates d'une volonté destructrice. Quand tout le monde applaudit le Hokage, il s'exécuta avec un entrain moindre, mais toutefois présent : Kakashi Hatake était le chef que Konoha méritait. Il était le symbole d'un homme se vouant corps et âme à cette grande cause qu'était le village. La même qui avait entraîné la mort de son clan, de ses parents et de son frère.

A la fin du discours, la plupart de la foule vaqua à des occupations moins statiques. Naruto et Hinata, qui se trouvaient non loin, furent abordés par Ino et Sai du clan Yamanaka. D'après ses récentes informations, les deux s'étaient mariés le mois dernier. Sasuke n'aimait pas particulièrement la compagnie de Sai, mais il appréciait sa manière de procéder en tant que Shinobi.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je suis grandement surprise de te voir participer à tout cela.

C'était la voix de Sakura dont l'épaule frôlait la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers son ancienne coéquipière, qui le gratifia d'un sourire. Débarrassé de toute tâche pouvant attirer durablement son attention, il se sentit soudainement _vulnérable_. Il ne haïssait que trop ce sentiment. Oui, elle avait finit par le convaincre de se rendre à cet évènement qui ne signifiait pas la même chose pour lui que pour les autres. Sakura était habillée comme d'habitude – ou du moins n'avait-elle pas changé de goûts vestimentaires. Tout comme Naruto qui ressemblait toujours au garçon maladroit de l'équipe 7, Sakura était toujours la fille innocente et au caractère bien trempé. Que cela en soit ainsi le rassurait. Peut-être n'avait-il pas tout détruit après tout.

\- Je te devais un service, répondit Sasuke en tendant de paraître un minimum souriant. Alors je suis venu.

Les yeux de jade de la kunoichi s'éclaircirent de joie, et ses lèvres s'élargirent davantage.

\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu me sois redevable de quelque chose, Sasuke.

\- Alors tu devrais fouiller un peu plus dans tes souvenirs, répondit-il simplement sans en dire davantage. De plus …

Il fouilla dans la poche du gilet par-dessus sa chemise sombre. Sans prévenir, il prit sa main et l'en remplit de ce qu'il venait d'y trouver. La première réaction de Sakura fut de froncer les sourcils. A présent, dans sa main se trouvait le médaillon qu'un homme, soucieux de payer sa dette au ninja qui venait de lui sauver la vie, avait donné à ce dernier.

\- Sasuke …

\- Garde-le, lui dit-il simplement.

\- Où l'as-tu eu ?

\- D'un homme heureux d'être encore en vie. Comme il n'avait pas d'argent à me donner, alors il m'a donné ceci. Et je n'ai que faire de l'argent.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, doucement, sans avoir été préalablement forcés. La venue de Naruto, Sai, Hinata et Ino les fit revenir à la réalité. Sasuke les salua d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

\- Je vais prendre l'air sur le toit, dit-il.

Naruto eut l'air vraiment déçu, tout comme Ino qui toisa Sakura d'un regard suspect. Même si elle n'avait plus aucune vue sur le dernier Uchiha, elle ne demeurait pas moins curieuse sur l'aspect de la relation qui liait son amie avec ce dernier. Sai haussa un sourcil circonspect, tandis qu'Hinata, accrochée au bras de son époux, semblait aussi mal-à-l'aise que Sakura à cause de ce silence rempli de sous-entendus.

\- C'est une bonne chose que Sasuke soit venu, déclara-t-elle de sa naturelle bienveillance.

Naruto lui en fut reconnaissant, étant donné qu'il était incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

 _Mais quel idiot, mais quel idiot …_

Ino sembla être du même avis.

\- Il se casse ? _Maintenant_ ?

\- L'atmosphère est un peu oppressante, admit Sai. Et les odeurs d'alcool sont assez désagréables.

Personne ne pourrait prononcer cette phrase avec autant de placidité que Sai. Naruto se massa le cuir chevelu, soucieux de ne pas trop accabler Sasuke pour le coup. Ils se mirent alors de discuter d'autre chose, avant de voir passer _Gai-sensei_ , poussé par un Lee endiablé – qui n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool, heureusement.

\- Salut les jeunes ! s'exclama le Jounin qui, malgré son handicap, ne paraissait pas avoir perdu de sa légendaire fougue. Alors prêts à faire la fête ?

Tenten apparut légèrement en retrait, quelque peu angoissée à l'idée d'avoir à surveiller son maître _et_ Lee à la fois.

\- Ces deux énergumènes m'ont fait faire deux fois le tour du village à cause d'un pari stupide.

\- Un pari de quoi ? se questionna Naruto. Avec Kakashi ?

\- Nooooon, nia Gai en secouant la tête. Un camarade m'a défié de marcher sur l'eau avec ceci (il tapota durement le châssis de son fauteuil roulant).

\- Et devinez ce qu'il s'est passé, soupira Tenten, un brin de moquerie dans l'attitude.

\- _Non_ , Tenten : tu racontes mal les choses, corrigea Lee qui semblait avoir à cœur de rétablir la vérité pour son maître. _Gai-sensei_ est parvenu à traverser la rivière, seulement …

\- Le fauteuil roulant n'est pas fabriqué pour résister à un afflux de chakra prolongé, reprit Gai. Du coup la partie métallique a … _fondue_.

\- Fondue ? s'étrangla Ino en se couvrant la bouche d'une de ses mains.

\- Et comment avez-vous fait pour nager avec … (Sai désigna sans gêne l'énorme atèle du pied de Gai) cette _chose_?

\- Pas de soucis, je pourrais nager sans pieds ni bras s'il le fallait, affirma Gai.

Tenten n'eut pas l'air du même avis.

\- _Sensei_ , je vous en supplie : il ne va plus rien vous rester si vous continuez à …

\- _Tenten !_ s'énerva Lee.

\- D'aaccord, je n'ai rien dit.

\- Où est Kakashi, d'ailleurs ? s'enquit Gai qui, du fait d'être constamment assis, n'avait pas la vision nécessaire pour mener une enquête efficace.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais avec Tsunade qui n'en pouvait déjà plus, je le crains.

Le concerné apparut juste derrière eux, l'air légèrement hébété, mais pas trop. _Ah_. Ils avaient visiblement déjà perdu _mamie Tsunade_.

\- Shizune doit être ravie, commenta Sakura.

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

\- Je crois qu'elle l'a tiré sur le chemin de ses quartiers résidentiels. Tout a commencé depuis une heure, et notre stock de saké compte déjà quatre bouteilles de moins en partie grâce à notre _Godaime_.

\- Vous n'avez pas non plus l'air totalement sobre, si je puis me le permettre, Kakashi, fit remarquer Sai.

\- Baaaah …. j'ai dû un minimum suivre, question de politesse, répondit l'intéressé d'un regard bienveillant.

\- Je vois que tu aurais un certain désavantage en cas d'affrontement, marmonna Gai, qui avait déjà établi ses plans pour la soirée.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que tu tiennes l'alcool tout court, Gai. Mais nous pouvons toujours tenter de départager lequel d'entre nous arriva le plus à boire de … _cocktail sans alcool_?

L'expression de Kakashi fut comique. Gai sembla considérer cette décision très sérieusement.

\- Soit, nous nous défierons de cette façon !

Kakashi se saisit des deux guidons du fauteuil de Gai, et commença à le manœuvrer parmi la foule, suivi de près par Lee.

\- Genma doit avoir trouvé de quoi hydrater tout un régiment depuis que je lui en ai fait la demande, marmonna-t-il dans son masque de son flegme habituel.

Tenten semblait ravie d'être débarrassée de toute contrainte liée à la surveillance des deux énergumènes.

\- Tu lui fais confiance pour les contenir ? glissa discrètement Ino.

\- C'est le problème du Hokage, maintenant.

Malgré les apparences, la mort de Neji avait rapproché les membres survivants de l'équipe de Gai Maito. C'était souvent dans la douleur du deuil que les liens entre personnes se renforçaient. Ils furent par la suite prévenus que des évènements intéressants se produisaient aux environs des tables Inuzuka et Sarutobi : s'ils l'avaient remis pour cette année, il s'agissait certainement d'un concours de bras de fer. L'année dernière, deux personnes étaient rentrées chez eux le bras cassé. Kakashi avait alors proposé de remplacer ces défis par des parties de Shogi, ce que le clan Nara n'avait pas cherché à refuser contrairement aux autres clans moins calés sur le sujet. Le petit groupe tendit alors à se déplacer vers la nouvelle source de divertissement.

Sakura ne les suivit cependant pas. Elle se demandait combien de temps Sasuke resterait sur le toit, dans le froid d'une calme soirée d'automne. La jeune femme emprunta alors les escaliers mena à la terrasse du toit, ne s'attendant que très peu à y trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Cependant, elle eut tort.

Sasuke Uchiha était à la même place que Kakashi quelques heures plus tôt, lors de son entrevue avec les deux conseillers. Son coude était posé sur la rambarde, tandis que ce qu'il restait de son autre membre était suspendu au-dessus du sol. La présence familière de Sakura se rapprocha dans son dos, se faufilant à travers l'air froid d'une nuit où aucune menace ne s'apprêtait à surgir. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur quand elle fut à ses côtés, manifestement happée par l'essaim de lumières qui s'étendait sous leur nez.

\- Je n'avais pas espoir que tu rentres au village.

\- Kakashi m'y a forcé.

Elle se sentit un poil déçu.

\- N'y-a-t-il que Kakashi pour te faire revenir ?

Son œil sombre se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Il soupira.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, Sakura. Tu vois toujours le côté le plus simple des choses.

\- … tout comme tu ne cesseras jamais de faire remarquer aux gens à quel point ils simplets, rétorqua-t-elle en tentant de masquer son irritation. Alors dis-moi, Sasuke, pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir ?

Il y eu un moment d'hésitation : le seul qu'il s'autorisa depuis une éternité. Il détestait ces moments où il perdait toute conviction sur le bien-fondé de ses actions : et c'était le cas actuellement.

\- Je suis resté pour toi. Es-tu satisfaite ?

Ces mots lui arrachèrent le cœur : ils ne faisaient que de les enfoncer dans la situation dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux. Mais il y avait cependant une étincelle dans le regard de son ancienne coéquipière qu'il ne voulait pas voir disparaître. Tant de doutes et de questions le tourmentaient désormais.

Sakura esquissa un joli sourire, tentant de réprimer sa gaité comme elle le pouvait. Elle avait toujours l'impression de marcher sur un fil suspendu au-dessus du vide lorsqu'elle lui parlait : cela avait toujours été ainsi, et ce n'était pas près de changer.

\- _Satisfaite_ , répondit-elle simplement.

Dans ses iris sombres naquit quelque chose de bien différent de tout ce qu'il était naturel de distinguer dans le regard d'un homme s'étant autrefois profondément enfoncé dans les ténèbres. Il fut une époque où plus personne ne pensait entrevoir une quelconque trace de chaleur dans le regard de Sasuke Uchiha. Hormis Sakura. Elle avait toujours espéré. Bêtement, sans doute, mais pas à tort. Elle se glissa calmement à ses côtés, sur la rambarde qui les empêchait de se faire engloutir par l'immensité urbaine qu'était en train de devenir leur village natal. Elle demeura face à lui, le toisant de ses yeux verts ternis par l'obscurité nocturne, mais vifs d'intérêt lorsqu'elle le fixait, _lui_.

Attendait-elle quelque chose ? Sasuke connaissait assez son ancienne coéquipière pour deviner qu'elle était dans l'attente de ne serait-ce qu'un petit geste d'affection de sa part. Cependant, au fil des années, elle avait manifestement développé une certaine fierté. Comme si elle apprenait à s'adapter à la pudeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Sasuke ne sut alors pas trop quoi faire. Mais il connaissait en revanche ce qui ne la laisserait pas trop sur sa faim, pour une fois. D'un soupir arraché, il étendit son seul bras valide vers la jeune femme et l'attira doucement vers sa poitrine. Il cala son menton sur sa douce chevelure à l'odeur agréable. _Trop_ agréable. Il la serra doucement, son tendre souffle réchauffant la peau froide de son cou.

\- Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Après avoir passé des mois loin d'elle, à s'interroger sur le sens et le bien-fondé de leur relation, il se sentit incapable d'appliquer les résolutions qu'il avait prises. Elle lui rendit amoureusement son étreinte, et ce fut alors qu'il se sentit comme un type normal pour une fois. Capable de rendre quelqu'un heureux.

Et étonnement, cela suffit à dissiper ses doutes les plus encrés. L'amour était un étrange pouvoir capable de chasser les démons de toute une vie. C'était une couche protectrice, un pansement qui enveloppait votre cœur tout entier et rendait votre vie plus _confortable_ qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Sasuke ne connaissait que trop bien les effets causés par son absence. Il ne souhaitait pas le revivre de sitôt.

\- Uchiha Sasuke, _heureux_? ironisa la jeune femme en riant légèrement.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Les bonheurs sont de courte durée, tu sais.

Kakashi ne tardera pas à agiter sous son nez l'objet de sa prochaine mission. Cela pouvait être demain, ou dans une semaine … Sasuke espérait tout de même que cela ne lui laisse pas trop le temps de s'ennuyer au village : si beaucoup avaient le mal du pays en mission, c'était plutôt l'inverse le concernant.

\- M'emmèneras-tu avec toi, pour une fois ?

Agacé, il replaça son bras autour des épaules de sa tendre pour échapper au regard de Sakura. Au lieu de cela, il contempla l'étendue des buildings qui s'érigeaient timidement à la surface du village. Voilà des années qu'il le lui avait promis.

« _Il me faut du temps, tu comprends ? Quand ce sera le bon moment, tu seras la première à le savoir_ » avait dit-il dit.

Sasuke n'était absolument pas certain d'être prêt. Permettre Sakura de l'accompagner durant ses périples signifierait beaucoup de choses. Comme accepter le lien qu'ils partageaient, aussi tordu soit-il.

\- Pas cette fois, Sakura.

\- C'est bon. J'ai compris. Laisse-moi alors juste profiter du moment pendant que tu es encore présent.

Il n'osa pas glisser un œil vers elle, de peur se trahir lui-même. Affronter le regard des gens n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui _avant_. Il était un Uchiha. Il n'avait pas à baisser les yeux. Si les étrangers souhaitaient préserver leur vie, c'était à eux de le faire.

Affronter le regard d'autrui fut une marque de fierté et de domination : ce fut la preuve de son arrogance. A présent, il pouvait y distinguer son propre reflet : la peur ou le mépris qu'il inspirait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas tardé à fuir les festivités : il y avait trop d'œillades gênantes qui lui rappelaient le monstre qu'il fût à une époque.

Il y avait Naruto, dont les pupilles d'un bleu éclatant n'inspiraient que la joie à l'idée de revoir son ami et du simple fait de lui parler. Puis il y avait les tendres iris vertes de Sakura qui n'avaient en rien changé. Il y avait toujours cette lueur gamine, qu'il eut longtemps considérée comme ennuyante. Les yeux d'une enfant gâtée par la vie, qui paraissait vouloir que tout ce qu'elle désirait lui tombe aux pieds comme par magie. Cette lueur s'était manifestement ternie en une décennie. La faute à la guerre, aux morts. La faute à sa désertion et à ses autres frasques. Quand il la regardait dans les yeux, il y voyait les rêves qu'il avait lui-même contribué à briser. Mais ils subsistaient toujours. Elle était toujours heureuse de le voir, elle prenait toujours grand soin de l'accueillir, de faire comme si tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'avait été que bonheur et succès.

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé des années passées aux côtés d'Orochimaru et de son pacte avec l'Akatsuki. Il lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant.

Légèrement, il se pencha vers elle, doucement appuyée sur son épaule.

\- Viens avec moi. Pour ce soir.

Sasuke n'avait aucune idée de comment formuler ce genre de proposition. Les relations humaines n'étaient pas son fort, et les règles de courtoisie que l'on appliquait aux femmes lui étaient complètement obscures. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec la gente féminine.

Sakura releva la tête, surprise. Leurs regards se croisèrent, tous aussi incertains l'un que l'autre. Elle avait réellement cessé d'espérer dès lors qu'elle s'était satisfaite de l'étreinte qu'il lui avait concédée.

\- Une balade romantique ? Je ne pensais pas que tu en étais capable.

Sasuke haussa les épaules d'un air neutre.

\- Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose de plus … couvert. Il fait frais, ce soir.

L'hésitation voila un instant le regard de la ninja médecin. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux, étourdie, comme si elle ne comprenait absolument pas où il voulait en venir. Cela l'irrita, de crainte qu'il ne doive se répéter plus explicitement.

\- Si je me souviens bien, commença-t-elle sur le ton du sous-entendu, ton logement est à une bonne trotte d'ici.

 _Une vraie chipoteuse._ Il n'y avait pas à dire. Sur ce point-là, il la détestait volontiers. Mais l'étincelle qui subsistait dans son regard l'empêcha de perdre patience.

\- Et ?

\- Je me demandais si tu avais besoin de tes _deux_ bras pour me porter sur ton dos.

 _Ah, c'était donc_ ça _._

\- Hmph.

Il lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur elle, s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de lui montrer son dos, accroupis.

\- Grimpez, _princesse_.

Cinq secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne l'entendît réagir. Quand il tourna les yeux vers elle, il se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de … _rougir_.

\- Je ne vais pas rester dans cette position éternellement. Dépêche-toi.

Sakura n'avait jusqu'alors pas pensé que Sasuke se plierait à son caprice silencieux. Elle en fut si troublée qu'elle faillit gâcher l'occasion. Prudemment, elle se cala dans le dos du jeune homme qui la souleva précautionneusement. Elle se sentit soudainement plus grande d'une vingtaine de centimètres, et cela lui rappela vaguement que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que quelqu'un la transportait d'une telle manière. Elle serra ses jambes autour de la taille de son « destrier » qui la soutint de son seul et unique bras. Ce fut comme fondre à ce simple contact. Ressentir sa chaleur dans le froid nocturne, inhaler son odeur à plein nez : c'était tout ce qui lui avait manqué depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Les apparitions de Sasuke dans sa vie étaient brèves et la remplissait de joie autant qu'elle semait des doutes. Mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser lorsque ce dernier acceptait de se montrer un tant soit peu affectueux – et c'était un bien grand adjectif pour parler de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto déambulait à travers les rangées de chaises, et de tables qui ne semblaient plus respecter la disposition initiale : les membres de clan s'étaient mêlés à leurs confrères et consœurs ninjas, délaissant leur table pour aller s'aventurer là où il restait de la nourriture, de la boisson, et du divertissement.

Ce soir-là, il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour rendre un homme _joyeux_. Cependant, Naruto se trouvait dans une situation pensive et inquiète qui ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle il s'était éloigné de sa femme pour la laisser converser en paix avec sa sœur, son père et d'autres membres du clan Hyuga. Il se retrouva donc à errer dans cette immense salle bondée, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon, sans but ni objectif particulier. Il aurait bien aimé taper la discussion à Kiba ou Shikamaru mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas être très disposés à converser avec une personne sobre.

Naruto avait trouvé le goût de l'alcool dérangeant ce soir-là. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas dans le même état que la plupart de ses camarades : même Shino semblait _trop_ à l'aise tandis qu'il tentait d'expliquer à la petite Mirai des anecdotes sur les insectes qu'il transportait dans son corps.

 _C'est un mal pour un bien. Hinata n'aura pas à s'inquiéter pour toi_.

Quand il lui arrivait de boire avec ses amis et de rentrer tard – jamais trop tard, ses camarades veillaient toujours à le ramener avant que l'attente pour sa femme ne soit interminable –, il suspectait une légère crainte dans les yeux d'Hinata. C'était plutôt naturel, lui-même serait très inquiet si les comportements étaient inversés.

\- Je t'assure, je t'ai vu.

\- Aaaah … Gai, Gai, Gai ….

Naruto zieuta sur sa droite pour découvrir Kakashi Hatake en train de rouler des yeux de manière consternée.

\- Pourquoi tricherais-je à une partie de mahjong ? Tu n'es pas totalement nul, mais on ne peut pas non plus dire que tu es un as.

\- C'est bien ça le _problème_.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je suis persuadé que tu es aussi nul que moi, mais que ton égo surdimensionné t'empêche tout bonnement de l'admettre !

Kakashi éclata d'un rire un peu trop forcé.

\- Lee, as-tu vu quelque chose ?

Le bon Lee secoua la tête d'une façon trop sincère. Rock Lee ne mentirait jamais, même pour assurer une victoire à son maître sur son rival de toujours.

\- Bah tu vois, renchérit Kakashi d'un air victorieux. Je n'ai pas triché.

Naruto jeta un œil curieux à leur table, non surpris d'y voir quelques verres vides. Décidément, Kakashi-sensei ne s'était pas limité aux verres de politesses en compagnie de Tsunade. Mais Gai avait l'air de beaucoup moins tenir l'alcool. Genma et Raido observaient la scène en poussant de temps à autre des rires gras, tenant maladroitement leurs bières. D'autres ninjas s'étaient également rapprochés de la table, s'amusant de la bizarrerie du spectacle auquel le Rokudaime en personne participait.

\- Hé, Naruto ! Viens par là, p'tit gars ! héla joyeusement Genma en levant sa bière.

Voilà un bail qu'il n'avait pas croisé son aîné, probablement occupé à être envoyé en mission aux quatre coins du pays. Ebisu n'était pas très loin, ayant enlevé ses lunettes noires pour essuyer les larmes d'hilarité qui lui obstruaient la vue tandis que Kakashi semblait prendre un mesquin plaisir à titiller les nerfs d'un Gai alcoolisé. N'avaient-ils pas exclu toute boisson alcoolisée de leurs défis ?

Genma le pêcha par le cou, d'une accolade un peu trop fraternelle venant d'un aîné. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Alors, comment va mon genin préféré ?

Un surnom affectif qu'il venait d'entendre pour la première fois de la bouche du Jounin.

\- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, maugréa Naruto un brin énervé.

\- Passe ton exam' _d'abord_.

Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas officiellement Jounin, ni même Chunin, même si les missions que Kakashi lui confiaient ne reflétaient pas son rang actuel au sein de Konoha.

\- Allons Genma, intervint Raido de sa taciturnité habituelle. Tu sais très bien qu'il pourrait te botter les fesses facilement si l'envie lui prenait.

\- Ouais, un peu de respect, le vieux, rétorqua Naruto.

Comme s'il venait à peine d'en prendre conscience, Genma dissipa son emprise physique et entama sérieusement sa bière.

\- J'ai à peine trente-six ans, je te rappelle. Ce n'est pas si vieux que ça.

\- Pour nous _si_ , mon ami, répondit Raido. Nos frères et nos sœurs d'armes sont morts bien plus jeunes.

\- Tu ne trouves vraiment pas mieux à dire ? Rien de moins triste ?

Raido haussa les épaules.

\- Va dire ça à Kurenai, ou à Gai.

Puis il but sa bière avec indifférence. Genma soupira avant de terminer la sienne, filant au passage un coup de coude complice à Naruto.

\- Ne deviens _jamais_ comme ce type.

Naruto ne sut quoi dire tant il comprenait le point de vue de Raido. Des gens étaient morts pendant la guerre, de bonnes personnes. La mort de Neji avait creusé un trou dans son cœur qui ne s'était toujours pas résorbée depuis lors. Il doutait pouvoir un jour oublier cette noblesse d'âme dont fit preuve son ami lors de ses derniers instants.

 _La culpabilité du survivant_ , lui avait affirmé Kakashi peu après la fin de la guerre. _Ne te laisse pas distraire pas ça. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable envers celles et ceux qui se sont sacrifiés à ta place._

De tels mots n'avaient malheureusement pas suffit à noyer le germe de ses doutes.

Ce soir-là, Naruto n'avait décidément pas le cœur à fêter quoi que ce soit. Non pas à cause de la signification symbolique des festivités. Il était toujours troublé par cette voix hypnotique qui était venue troubler l'équilibre de son esprit. Une voix, mais pas de mots. Impossible de comprendre ce que cette personne étrange avait souhaité lui communiquer.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Naruto se sentit contraint de fuir et de se retrouver dans un endroit où aucun de ses amis ne serait capable de percevoir le doute dans son regard.

Il se retrouva alors assis sur les marches menant au bâtiment du Hokage, à la merci de la fraicheur nocturne. Ses mains étaient serrées l'une dans l'autre, et il essayait de fixer avec détermination les étoiles siégeant par-delà l'obscurité du vide spatial. Il avait pensé ressentir la présence de ses deux anciens coéquipiers sur le toit du bâtiment, mais ce ne fut absolument pas le cas. Certainement s'étaient-ils enfuis hors de toute influence sociale. Sasuke n'était pas du genre à se montrer aimable en public : s'il ne souhaitait pas contrarier Sakura, alors il devait sans doute l'attirer dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Quoiqu'il en soit, leur absence signifiait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Curieusement, cette pensée suffit à lui arracher un sourire.

Si les deux étaient heureux de se retrouver, alors cela contribuait également à son propre bonheur à lui. Ils le méritaient tellement …

Il ressentit bientôt cette présence discrète et gracieuse qui ne l'avait jamais quitté durant des années. Elle s'était subtilement détournée de la marée humaine enfermée à l'intérieur, pour venir se faufiler à travers les portes presque closes. Naruto n'eut pas le courage de se montrer surpris par Hinata lorsqu'elle vint s'assoir tranquillement à ses côtés. Au lieu de cela, il lui sourit affectueusement tout en évitant toutefois de trop plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Après quelques secondes de silence, la jeune femme lui demanda :

\- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment moyen que tu lâches l'affaire, pas vrai ?

\- Non. Pas quand tu as cette mine.

Contrairement à Sakura, Ino et les autres femmes qu'il connaissait, Hinata était une fille simple qui cherchait rarement les complications. Un genre doux mais déterminé qui rendait sa vie agréable, et lui manquait terriblement quand il se trouvait loin d'elle.

\- Naruto, dit-elle doucement, je déteste les mensonges autant que toi. Les non-dits en font partie.

\- Je ne veux pas te mentir, Hinata. C'est juste … _compliqué_. Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. De ce que ce _type_ lui avait fait. Il était assez difficile de mettre des mots sur quelque chose d'inconsistant. Ce mystérieux personnage lui avait juste laissé un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu. Et pas seulement du genre à concerner une personne lambda, non. C'était comme s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un de personnellement _important_.

\- Je crois connaître le gars que Sasuke et moi avons affronté, se décida-t-il en fin à avouer. Mais je n'ai aucune certitude.

\- Tu en as parlé à …

\- Oui, Kakashi le sait.

A vrai dire, il avait l'air d'en savoir davantage. « _Avant de t'en dire plus, je vais vérifier certaines choses. Je te préviens dès que j'ai des nouvelles. »_ , lui avait fait savoir son ancien _sensei_. Il n'avait pas non plus divulgué plus de détails sur ce qui s'était passé en plein territoire d'Iwa. Cela signifiait sans doute qu'il avait ses propres suspicions mais ne désirait alerter personne à moins d'en être absolument sûr.

\- L'enquête suit son cours, conclut-il d'un ton ferme.

Il n'était lui-même pas convaincu qu'il devait se garder d'insister sur le sujet. Mais il devait faire confiance à son maître : il ne souhaitait pas que son tempérament bouillant cause plus de tracas à Rokudaime que nécessaire. Si la vieille Tsunade avait toujours été en poste, ceci aurait peut-être été différent. Gâcher la confiance que Kakashi lui accordait était sans nul doute ce qu'il désirait le moins. Il était cependant difficile d'échapper à sa propre nature : il n'aimait pas rester dans le doute d'évènements ayant causé la mort de gens de Konoha. Et Hinata, sa femme, le connaissait que trop bien pour gober ses phrases toutes réfléchies.

\- Ce n'est pas le _Naruto_ qui parle avec son cœur, dit-elle avec tendresse, esquissant un sourire triste. Il n'est pas dans ta nature de rester assis à ne rien faire tandis que des gens se sont fait tuer.

C'était une simple constatation, et Naruto n'y vit nul reproche. De toute façon, Hinata lui reprochait rarement quelque chose, sauf quand il revenait blessé ou un peu saoul. Naruto lui décocha un très rapide sourire, compressant sa main droite dans sa gauche pour s'en faire craquer les phalanges.

Ouais, ce n'était carrément pas dans sa nature.

\- Un Hokage doit garder la tête froide. Il faut bien que je commence quelque part.

Hinata consentit d'un sourire avant de caler sa jolie tête sur son épaule, et de lui enserrer le bras droit. Le cœur vaguement réchauffé par cet acte de tendresse, il apposa la joue sur ses cheveux doux, souriant presque bêtement.

La vie apparaissait décidément moins rude à ses côtés.

\- Sasuke et Sakura sont partis ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

Naruto fit une petite grimace.

\- J'espère juste qu'il ne tentera pas de l'assassiner, pour une fois.

Humour noir.

\- Tu veux que j'utilise mon Byakugan ? se proposa-t-elle, le ton un brin humoristique.

\- Pas besoin, j'essayais juste de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

 _Très réussi, espèce d'idiot_ , songea-t-il. Il crut presque entendre la voix de Sasuke à la place de la sienne. Curieusement, cette pensée suffit à le faire sourire de nouveau. Quelque peu réconforté, il plaça un doux baiser sur le front de sa douce.

\- Allez, viens. Les autres vont se demander pourquoi nous ne sommes pas avec eux, déclara-t-il en aidant son épouse à se relever.

Hinata lui fit un sourire crispé, et ce fut sans doute à ce moment-là qu'il _comprit_.

 _Héhé, gamin. Il semblerait que ta perception se soit un peu dégradée au point de ne pas remarquer ce qui nait à l'intérieur de ta propre femelle._

Il venait à peine de le percevoir : comme si ce qui s'animait désormais à l'intérieur de sa femme se décidait à se manifester. Non. Cette présence venait à peine de commencer à générer du chakra. Et Naruto le ressentit. Si Hinata venait de grimacer, c'était pour cette raison. Les orbites de Naruto s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes lorsqu'il capta le regard de sa femme, un peu gênée de ne pas avoir eu le monopole des premiers mots.

\- Hinata, tu …

A vrai dire, il ne souhaitait pas continuer sa phrase. Ces simples mots l'intimidaient réellement. Alors ce fut elle qui les prononça.

\- Naruto, je suis enceinte.

D'un geste doux et timide, elle amena la main bandée de son mari sur son ventre, absolument plat. De toute évidence, il estimait l'âge du petit être à un peu plus de deux mois, mais il pouvait déjà sentir la signature de son chakra. Elle était similaire à Hinata, mais partageait également la sienne. Cela le confondit dans une joie sans limites, et il fut incapable de modérer sa force lorsqu'il étreignit son épouse, pressa ses lèvres tout près l'oreille de cette dernière.

\- Je suis heureux, lui souffla-t-il alors.

* * *

La partie de mahjong avait laissé place à une partie de shôgi, et Shikamaru s'était substitué à Gai après que ce dernier ait avalé son dixième verre. Et Kakashi Hatake devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas du tout la même histoire. A taux d'alcoolémie égal, un Gai n'équivalait certainement pas un Shikamaru.

Kakashi, lui, avait cessé de compter combien de verres d'alcool fort il avait ingéré durant toute cette maudite soirée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la barrière entre la sobriété et l'immodération était plus fine que celle délimitant l'amour et le sexe – et il pensait plutôt bien connaître le sujet. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il décréta intérieurement qu'il attendrait une heure ou deux avant de se réinjecter cette merde dans le gosier. Absolument dégueulasse.

Il estimait moins bien tenir l'alcool que Tsunade, ou que Maître Sarutobi – un vrai expert du domaine, le vieillard était deux fois moins rapidement ivre que son élève sannin, quoiqu'il ne l'eût jamais observé dans un tel état de son vivant. Kakashi savait en revanche, qu'il tenait plus l'alcool que son propre maître, ou que Gai et Shikamaru. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu.

Genma dont le coude était sans gêne appuyé sur l'épaule de son Hokage, modifiait ses paris initiaux au fil de la partie, sans que personne n'y voit nul inconvénient.

\- Finalement, je parie 100 000 ryos sur Kakashi, déclara-t-il tandis que ce dernier approcha dangereusement un pion du Roi de son adversaire.

Shikamaru, la bouille toute rouge, se frotta négligemment une joue mal rasée. Son regard était presque vexé. Kakashi lui décocha un sourire moqueur, absolument supérieur. Son côté sale gosse ressortait souvent dans ce genre de moments. Il n'aimait pas perdre.

\- C'est ton tour, _Shikamaru-kun_ , se sentit-il obligé de lui rappeler.

Les yeux de Shikamaru sautaient de pions en pions, revenant régulièrement sur son Roi et celui de son adversaire. Tout le monde était suspendu au fil de la partie, même Sai et Kiba s'étaient rapprochés du côté de Shikamaru tandis que Shino s'était dégoté une place aux côtés du jeune Nara. C'était le plus sobre d'entre tous : les Aburame buvaient très peu et pour cause, la perte de contrôle de leurs insectes qui survenait généralement en cas d'abus d'alcool.

Soudain, les yeux de Shikamaru furent attisés d'une lueur qu'il était rare d'entrevoir chez lui. Il souriait presque avec triomphe. Pris d'une légère panique, Kakashi baissa ses yeux vers son jeu.

 _Nom d'un chien …_

Kakashi pencha la tête en arrière, absolument dépité tandis que Genma s'empressa de reformuler : « Bon, c'était 100 000 ryos pour Shikamaru … ». Toutefois, lorsqu'il se redressa pour affronter la défaite que venait de lui infliger le jeune homme, il vit que tout le monde s'était retourné vers Naruto et Hinata. Chôji avait fait taire la salle de sa voix portante.

 _C'est maintenant ou jamais …_

Sans vergogne, Kakashi profita du moment de confusion pour corriger malicieusement l'erreur dans son jeu. Il _allait_. Ses oreilles captèrent certains mots qui le stoppèrent dans son élan.

Hinata était enceinte. Elle et Naruto allaient devenir parents. La main tendue vers le plateau, il releva les yeux vers son élève et la jeune Hyuuga. Lorsque tout le monde applaudit les jeunes futurs parents, Kakashi fit curieusement de même, un peu sonné par la nouvelle.

Eh bien, ils n'avaient pas chômé ! Curieusement, cette pensée le fit sourire de manière bienveillante. Lorsque Naruto trouva son maître du regard pour observer timidement sa réaction, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil complice et plein de sincérité. Son ancien protégé afficha un sourire ahuri avant d'être abruptement assailli de tous les côtés par ses amis et d'autres personnes désireuses de les féliciter.

Toutefois, Kakashi se garda de suivre Shikamaru et Shino qui quittèrent à leur tour la table. Derrière son masque, ses lèvres finirent par s'étirer tristement. De mauvaises pensées lui vinrent en tête, et c'est ce qui le convainquit de rompre la décision qu'il venait de faire au sujet de l'alcool quelques minutes auparavant. Il versa le contenu du saké dans son verre, baissa son masque et exhiba son visage tandis qu'il reposa la bouteille un peu plus loin. Comme Naruto et Hinata étaient devenus le centre d'attention, personne ne pu le surprendre sans son masque tandis qu'il avalait cul sec ce dernier verre : celui qui mis à mal son estomac pour le restant de la soirée. Il ne se recouvrit le visage que quelques secondes plus tard, extrêmement pensif.

 _« Kushina et moi allons devenir parents »_

Il ne put s'empêcher de voir Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki à la place de Naruto et Hinata.

 _« Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, toutes mes félicitations. »_

La situation semblait prête à se répéter de nouveau.

Peu après, il choisit de quitter les lieux, et de regagner ses quartiers résidentiels afin d'avoir une bonne mine pour les funérailles du Daimyo qui auraient lieu le lendemain même. Malgré le froid qui l'engloutit tout le chemin durant, il ne put chasser le souvenir du destin tragique du Quatrième Hokage et de sa femme.

 _Le destin n'est pas le fruit de la génétique_ , tenta-t-il de se rassurer.

Cependant, cette hantise ne le quitta pas une fois passé le seuil de la porte d'entrée de sa résidence. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir alors qu'il déposa ses clés sur la commode de l'entrée après s'être déchaussé. Tandis qu'il se débarrassait de sa veste, il se souvint subitement qu'un petit rouleau d'une grande importance ne demandait qu'à être lu.

Malgré la fatigue qui l'accablait, il se décida à extirper le rouleau de sa poche interne et de le dérouler soigneusement tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le siège le plus proche, tout près du feu de cheminée qui éclairait à lui seul le salon. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps que nécessaire pour reconnaître l'écriture soignée et féminine qui lui avait été adressée.

 _Kakashi,_

 _Les nouvelles de la mort de notre seigneur te sont certainement parvenues avant que tu ne me lises. Si tu te doutes de quelque chose à ce sujet, ce n'est pas par excès de prudence._

 _Nous aurons le temps d'en reparler demain, après les cérémonies._

 _Bonne route à toi,_

 _Zuku._

Des lettres fines et régulières, sensiblement inclinées. Les mots d'une amie qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir depuis des années. _Zuku_ n'était pas son vrai nom. Son cœur fut légèrement réconforté de savoir qu'une alliée se tiendrait à ses côtés le lendemain pour l'aider à y voir plus clair sur ce tragique évènement.

Il replia soigneusement le rouleau, avant de le jeter dans la braise de la cheminée. Puis il se dirigea vers le canapé, et s'allongea, trop las à l'idée de faire quelques pas de plus pour rejoindre la chambre. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans la plus profonde des inconsciences.

* * *

 **Yo !**

 **Je suis plutôt contente d'avoir pu vous pondre ce chapitre dans des délais raisonnables (ce n'était pas gagné du tout) :p**

 **En ce qui concerne la suite, elle est en cours d'écriture !**

 **++ (et merci pour les follows/favorites) !**


	7. Chapitre 4

**Un grand merci pour la petite review ! Une review encourage toujours et fait toujours plaisir (les critiques constructives incluses ) :)**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha était un jeune homme réfléchi et complexe. Il n'avait cependant pas anticipé le fait que les relations entre un homme et une femme avaient également un certain degré de complexité. Celle entre lui et Sakura demeurait un exemple de ce que l'on pouvait trouver de plus complexe.

\- Tu ferais un bien piètre porteur, Sasuke, plaisanta Sakura en lui donnant une petite tape sur le flan droit.

Sasuke avait le toit de son appartement en vue tandis qu'il progressait sur les hauteurs, avec une femme adulte comme fardeau. Il grogna en guise de réponse, naturellement peu enclin aux reproches.

\- Garde tes critiques pour une personne ayant ses deux bras, tu devrais t'estimer heureuse de ne pas t'être retrouvée les fesses par terre vu comment tu t'agites.

Elle rit doucement, tout près de son oreille. Cela lui causa un frisson pas désagréable. Sa compagnie était tout _sauf_ désagréable. Il se demanda à partir de quand il s'en était accommodé. Il la déposa quelques mètres plus loin, estimant que les cinq bons kilomètres qu'ils avaient parcourus ensemble avaient mis à rude épreuve ses capacités physiques.

Elle glissa dans son dos, et ils s'approchèrent tous deux du bord du toit pour sauter de l'autre côté de la ruelle mitoyenne du logement de l'Uchiha. Sakura se figea un moment, étudiant curieusement les environs. Sasuke en prit note, et commença à faire de même, soucieux qu'un danger puisse survenir à tout moment.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? interrogea-t-il avec prudence.

Sakura lui rendit un regard surpris, comme s'il venait de la réveiller en plein rêve.

\- Je pensais juste que cela faisait plus d'un an que cela n'était pas arrivé. Le fait que nous soyons ensemble, je veux dire.

Sasuke esquissa un rapide sourire, incapable de faire davantage preuve d'expressivité.

\- Le temps n'a pas d'importance, Sakura.

\- Tu crois ?

Cette question était amèrement cruelle, tant elle témoignait d'une frustration enfouie. Le temps avait-il réellement une importance ? Pour Sasuke, un, deux ou cinq ans importaient peu. Il serait toujours le même, et ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait énormément de changements dans sa vie. C'était une manière maladroite pour lui faire comprendre que peu importait combien de temps ils passaient loin de l'autre : Sasuke ne pensait pas que cela change grand-chose à leur relation. Pas de son côté en tout cas. Toutefois pour Sakura, voir les années défiler seule devait assurément l'effrayer.

D'un geste réfléchi, il s'avança doucement vers elle et posa la paume de sa main gantée sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il réalisa à cet instant, qu'il aurait préféré utiliser son autre main à cette fin – _tant pis_. Son visage, d'habitude figé en une expression stable et immuable, tressauta en une grimace avant qu'il ne se rapproche de celui de Sakura et colle ses lèvres aux siennes. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa faire quoique ce soit d'autre durant cet échange – le plus doux qu'ils aient partagé depuis le début de leur relation.

Etonnement, Sakura fut celle qui rompit le baiser. Elle afficha une expression incertaine. Certainement pas celle qu'elle aurait aimé avoir lorsque cela surviendrait. Lui, ne la quitta pas des yeux, en proie à des sentiments beaucoup plus ravageurs qu'il ne l'aurait prévu.

\- Ne perdons pas plus de temps, alors.

* * *

Le temps et l'espace étaient des notions totalement dissociées. Naruto n'avait plus aucun repère à leur sujet, mais il se contentait d'avancer, de poser un pied après l'autre sur cette surface grisâtre et cendreuse. Chacun de ses pas faisait écho dans ce champ de ruines. Il s'agissait de grands bâtiments, comme ceux qui se construisaient à Konoha. On pouvait aisément deviner leur hauteur d'antan : peut-être une centaine de mètres. Autrefois, ils s'élançaient vers les cieux, ils étaient le symbole d'une époque dont il ne restait à présent que des cendres et des gravats.

Naruto se frayait un chemin parmi les amas de pierres, foulant un sol finement taillé pour porter les armoiries d'un clan ayant sombré dans les abysses de l'oubli. Il reconnaissait les symboles, et il était étrange de les voir dans un endroit pareil.

Kyuubi restait silencieux, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de le réveiller.

 _Je dois certainement être en train de dormir. Il faut que je me réveille._

Non. Il ne devait pas. Sa propre curiosité le fit changer d'avis, et il commença à cartographier visuellement les lieux, pour éluder leurs mystères. Sans doute allait-il le regretter …

C'était autrefois un village, avec ses rues, ses quartiers, et des âmes heureuses de contribuer à son prestige. Un endroit similaire à Konoha. Naruto ne s'y était jamais rendu : les lieux avaient été détruits et saccagés bien avant sa propre naissance, mais il connaissait presque par cœur la position des quartiers, leurs fonctions et les différents passages qu'il empruntait en tant qu'enfant …

 _Ce n'est pas moi_ , réalisa-t-il avec frayeur.

Une pensée s'était superposée à la sienne tandis qu'il déambulait, comme si un esprit tentait de lui faire croire qu'il connaissait l'histoire de ces ruines. Il fut alors pris d'une soudaine panique, et il fuit, tentant de se réveiller.

Mais rien n'y fit. Il était pris au piège.

\- Un garçon comme toi, ne devrait pas fuir.

Une voix sortie des entrailles de la terre. Une voix familière, à la fois douce et brusque. Une voix pleine de contradictions, chaotique. Naruto chercha des yeux la personne – dont il venait de deviner l'identité.

\- C'est _toi_? questionna-t-il rudement.

Inopinément, une présence se matérialisa à ses côtés, et il effectua un bond sur le côté pour conserver une certaine distance. L'individu qu'il regarda avec crainte n'était autre que l'homme que Sasuke et lui avaient récemment combattus.

\- Exact, se contenta de répondre l'homme au regard bandé.

Son corps était recouvert de divers tatouages que Naruto soupçonnait être en réalité des sceaux. Il essaya d'en retenir les motifs, pour pouvoir ensuite correctement les décrire une fois réveillé.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis certain que tu le sais déjà. Nous sommes pareils.

Cette réponse confirma un peu plus sa méfiance.

\- Nous sommes à Uzushio, pas vrai ? Du moins, il semblerait que tu aies recrée cet endroit. Tu m'as lancé un _genjutsu_ ?

L'homme sembla rire.

\- Non, c'est bien plus que ça. Nous sommes pareils, répéta-t-il de nouveau.

\- En quoi sommes-nous pareils ? rétorqua le jeune Uzumaki. Tu as tué des ninjas de Konoha. Pourquoi ?

L'individu n'eut aucune réaction. Il se contenta de garder la tête haute, ancré sur ses appuis, mais néanmoins nullement agressif.

\- Ils sont mes ennemis. Je combats mes ennemis. Tu en fais de même, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'aimerais autant connaître tes motivations, même si tu es le pire des monstres. Que reproches-tu à Konoha ?

\- Rien en particulier, à vrai dire. Je n'ai rien contre Konoha. Cependant, ton village s'est mis en travers du chemin de la cause que je défends.

\- Et ça signifie _tuer_ des innocents ?

Du visage de l'homme n'étaient visibles qu'une peau pâle, un nez droit et des lèvres desséchées. Celles-ci s'étirèrent en un sourire sans joie.

\- Personne dans ce monde n'est innocent, Uzumaki Naruto. Les gens ont tous leur part de responsabilités. En particulier les ninjas. Donc non. Tes amis que j'ai tués n'étaient pas plus innocents que les gens qui ont été tués entre ces murs.

\- Si c'est le clan Uzumaki que tu cherches à venger, pourquoi ne pas t'en prendre à leurs vrais agresseurs ?

\- Peut-être fût-il un temps où j'en ai eu le désir, je ne suis plus capable de m'en souvenir. Cette époque n'importe plus pour moi. Seule importe la cause que je sers. Je souhaitais juste te rencontrer seul à seul, Uzumaki Naruto. Parait-il que tu es quelqu'un de spécial.

Cette discussion avait contribué à alimenter plus de questionnements que de réponses. Naruto effectua un pas en avant, parcouru d'une rare adrénaline : il était torturé à l'idée de se réveiller sans obtenir d'indices sur les motivations de l'homme qu'il devinait être un ancien membre du clan Uzumaki. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller avant d'avoir obtenu plus de réponses.

\- Je me fiches de qui tu es, si tu menaces Konoha, alors tu me retrouveras en travers de ta route !

L'ombre d'un sourire satisfait passa sur le visage de l'homme.

\- Alors tu feras un adversaire honorable.

Puis, il disparut dans l'obscurité du néant qui venait d'engloutir toute la cité d'Uzushio.

Lorsque Naruto Uzumaki ouvrit réellement les yeux, il était enfoui dans des draps chauds et confortables, empreints de l'odeur d'Hinata et de la sienne. Celle-ci se trouvait à quelques centimètres sur sa gauche, exposant la peau pâle de son dos nu tandis qu'elle dormait à poings fermés.

Naruto se redressa, restant en appui sur ses bras, la sueur dégoulinant désagréablement sur son torse, et son dos également découverts. Il s'essuya l'humidité coulant dans ses yeux d'un revers de main, clignant plusieurs fois des cils pour vaincre les picotements provoqués par l'acidité de sa transpiration. Son esprit parvenait mal à se réancrer dans la réalité, comme si les ruines et la désolation d'Uzushio étaient plus réelles que le reflet de la lune et le fait que sa femme enceinte était allongée à ses côtés. _Enceinte_. Ce mot provoqua chez lui un tel effroi qu'il ne fut pas en mesure de penser au petit être qui se développait de jours en jours. Il pensa juste à Hinata, et ses amis. Ses poings se serrèrent sans qu'il n'en soit spécialement conscient, et il fixa durement l'obscurité de la chambre, absolument fou de rage … et _effrayé_.

Il n'était plus un gamin, désormais. Il était devenu assez puissant pour être capable de protéger les gens qu'il chérissait. Jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un leur faire du mal, _jamais_.

Jamais il ne permettrait de telles choses. _Jamais_.

Crispé, il retomba sur le matelas, reniflant légèrement pour renouveler l'air de ses poumons. Puis il regarda la femme à ses côtés.

Il ne savait pas comment cet homme l'avait atteint. Si ce n'était pas un _genjutsu_ , de quoi s'agissait-il ? Naruto connaissait des cas de _genjutsu_ capables de contrôler totalement une personne au point de lui faire commettre des actes horribles. Peut-être était-ce quelque chose de similaire ? A cet instant, Naruto Uzumaki se sentait parfaitement Naruto Uzumaki. Mais dans son rêve, il s'était sentit comme _quelqu'un d'autre_. Cette simple pensée le poussa à abandonner toute idée de poursuivre sa nuit dans le lit conjugal.

D'une extrême délicatesse, il se mit sur ses pieds, et chercha à se vêtir en toute discrétion. Aussi étrange que celui pu paraître, passer la nuit loin de leur foyer n'était pas une mesure démesurément prudente.

Il était certain que Sasuke aurait des réponses à lui apporter.

Naruto avait plus ou moins connaissance de l'endroit où habitait son ami. Sakura avait été très vague quand il le lui avait demandé, une fois. Sasuke était une personne qui préférait rester discret après avoir autant attiré l'attention sur lui.

C'est ainsi qu'il se servit de ses propres capacités sensorielles, se déplaçant dans le village jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse ressentir le chakra de l'Uchiha. Et il le trouva. Pas de la manière qu'il aurait imaginée toutefois. C'était le chakra de Sakura qu'il avait surpris dans une zone de Konoha où elle n'était pas sensée être. Pas son quartier résidentiel, pas non plus celui de ses parents. Naruto suivit donc son intuition et se mit à tracer sa signature, jusqu'à remonter jusqu'à une petite tour qui semblait n'accueillir qu'un appartement à son dernier étage.

 _Hm hm._

Tout à fait le genre de Sasuke.

 _J'espère que je ne les dérangerais pas_ , se dit-il.

Il avait localisé Sasuke : il n'était pas à l'intérieur mais installé sur le balcon, vêtu d'un vieux pantalon et d'une simple chemise ouverte. Il s'était calé contre la baie vitrée, et il ne réagit pas lorsque Naruto l'y rejoint. L'Uchiha poussa un vague soupir, ne détournant nullement la tête de l'endroit où ses yeux se posaient depuis tout ce temps.

\- Naruto … Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, à une heure pareille ?

Oui, il était un peu plus de quatre heures du matin. Totalement normal de déranger l'individu le plus dangereux du continent à cet horaire.

\- Tu ne dors pas, rétorqua Naruto en descendant de la rambarde sur laquelle il avait atterri. Ce n'est pas vraiment te déranger.

\- Pff.

\- Tu te souviens de notre petit accord concernant le type étrange d'hier ?

A cette évocation, Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui, soudainement intéressé. Naruto décida de ne pas trop le faire languir de la suite, donc il poursuivit.

\- Je l'ai vu dans mes rêves.

\- Je ne sais pas si le contenu de tes rêves m'intéresse.

\- Laisse-moi parler, bon sang ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire. (Naruto se toqua la tempe avec deux doigts) Il était _là_.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

\- Un _genjutsu_?

\- Non.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Vérifie-le avec ton Sharingan.

Sasuke lui sourit d'une drôle de façon, presque gêné. Même embarrassé, il était doué pour conserver cet air de connard prétentieux. Quelque part, Naruto l'enviait.

\- Attends quelques minutes, marmonna l'Uchiha, la voix rauque.

\- _Quoi_ ? Putain, c'est dans tes cordes ça ! Je te dis que j'ai besoin de ton maudit _Sharingan_ , alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de …

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites autant de bruit ?

Naruto dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de Sakura, enroulée dans une couverture _de_ Sasuke, qui était _chez_ Sasuke et qui manifestement était en train de dormir dans le lit _de_ Sasuke. Ce dernier se passa une main dans les cheveux, absolument désespéré.

\- Je … euh …, balbutia le Jinchuuriki.

Pourtant, il aurait _dû_ s'y attendre. Mais une partie de son esprit était toujours trop naïve pour qu'il puisse avoir les yeux en face des trous dans ce genre de situation. Des trois, c'était Sakura qui était la moins gênée.

\- Explique-lui, abruti.

Naruto obtempéra, et s'étala sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à venir jusqu'ici.

\- Ce n'est pas un _genjutsu_ , conclut Sasuke dont la pupille venait tout juste de reprendre sa teinte normale.

Il avait procédé à un examen dès lors que son ami avait entamé ses explications.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Aucune idée. S'il t'a apposé un sceau quelque part, il est possible que je sois incapable de le voir.

\- _Génial_. Sakura, t'aurais un moyen, _toi_?

Sakura étudia sérieusement la question avant de faire coulisser la baie vitrée pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- Oui, mais pour cela, il faut se rendre à l'hôpital.

Naruto soupira, se demandant vaguement s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'aller voir Ino et Sai. Enfin, au moins Sai aurait été plus compatissant envers son ami. Mais il ne souhaitait pas que cette affaire ne s'ébruite au-delà du petit cercle de l'ancienne équipe sept.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. La relève des équipes de nuit était dans une heure, et l'on sentait que la fatigue s'était installée parmi les médecins et infirmières de garde. Ces derniers les regardèrent passer avec de grands yeux suspects tandis que Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki la suivaient dans son sillage.

\- Extrême urgence, se justifia Sakura lorsqu'un ninja médecin lui demanda ce qu'ils foutaient tous les trois à cette heure-ci. La détermination de son pas découragea quiconque de lui demander de plus amples explications.

Naruto ne s'étant naïvement pas préparé à subir une batterie de tests, il fut décontenancé par l'équipement de la pièce d'examens que Sakura choisit de monopoliser pour lui. Il lança une œillade prudente à Sasuke qui ne manifesta rien d'autre qu'un désir profond d'en finir.

\- Peut-être faudrait-il prévenir Kakashi …

\- _Non_.

Sakura s'approcha d'une grande table d'occultation, trop équipée pour qu'elle soit destinée à des patients ordinaires.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si Kakashi avait un doute concernant la possibilité d'un danger à ton sujet, et que cela s'ébruitait, il serait dans l'obligation de te faire enfermer.

\- _Oh._

Il lança un autre regard à Sasuke, qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil circonspect.

\- C'est la procédure te concernant, Naruto, rétorqua Sakura. Depuis que Danzô l'a fait adopter, il en est ainsi.

\- Mais Danzô est mort. Pas vrai, Sasuke ?

\- Mhn mhn, acquiesça vaguement le concerné.

Sakura roula des yeux et tapota le plat de ce qui semblait être l'une des dernières acquisitions matérielles de l'hôpital de Konoha. Naruto la jaugea avec prudence, avant d'obéir docilement à l'ordre du médecin.

\- Certaines personnes pensent toujours que tu es dangereux, déclara-t-elle en enfilant des gants qui ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux portés par les médecins. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne prouvera le contraire.

Sasuke examina les gants que portaient Sakura. Ils étaient sensiblement différents de ceux habituels. En les décortiquant avec son rinnegan, il comprit qu'ils étaient faits de la même matière que le revêtement de la table d'occultation. Il voulut lui demander plus d'explication mais il se retint, préférant admettre qu'il y avait des points sur lesquels il n'aurait jamais la connaissance parfaite. Tout ce qu'il était capable d'en déduire, c'était que la mystérieuse matière captait le rayonnement du chakra, et amplifiait sa capacité à réagir en dehors du corps de son hôte. Naruto eut un mouvement de recul, comme s'il avait perçu ce phénomène et l'avait anormalement interprété.

\- _Sakura-chan_. Tu sais que je ne suis pas le genre de type à ne jamais poser de questions ?

\- Tu sais comment fonctionne une technique de scellement ? fit la concernée en faisant survoler le gant au-dessus de son ami.

\- Je n'ai pas retenu grand-chose de l'Académie. Il n'y avait que toi pour écouter Iruka, tu sais ?

Sasuke se souvenait surtout d'un cours théorique plus barbant que le premier volume de « L'art de la guerre et du sacrifice » - un des textes fondateurs de la caste des ninjas.

\- A l'intérieur du corps, le chakra ne rayonne pas : sinon, il nous consumerait de l'intérieur. De ce fait, on dit qu'il est inactif. Contrairement à bon nombre de croyances, les civils produisent du chakra au même titre que nous, mais il est dans un état inactif. La différence réside dans le fait que notre chakra émet un rayonnement électromagnétique à une fréquence précise. Si cette fréquence est modifiée, alors nous brûlons. Les chasseurs de déserteurs utilisent cette méthode pour décomposer rapidement et efficacement les corps de leurs cibles.

\- Alors ce qui nous distingue des civils, poursuivit Naruto, c'est le fait que notre chakra se soit calé sur une certaine « fréquence » ?

\- A peu de choses près, oui. Seulement, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse parmi d'autres. Pour revenir au _fuuinshutsu_ , un sceau est un amas de chakra inactif qui peut être réactivé à l'aide d'une composition de _mudras_. Ou à l'aide de ce gant. Si un quelconque sceau a été placé à ton insu, nous le saurons très bientôt.

Sasuke s'était positionné non loin de la porte, la main droite tenant le morceau de bras gauche qui lui restait, seul moyen pour lui de joindre ses membres supérieurs en une posture d'attente. Comme il s'en doutait, l'examen ne donna pas grand-chose, et il fut presque persuadé que Sakura fut contrariée à l'idée de n'avoir pas une preuve formelle de l'efficacité du nouvel équipement.

\- Je n'identifie aucun chakra autre que le tiens, finit-elle par conclure.

Naruto ne fut pas plus rassuré pour autant. Quand il se remit en position assise, Sasuke pût percevoir un mélange de déception et d'angoisse dans le regard de son ancien coéquipier. La contraction évidente des muscles de son visage contrastait avec la sérénité et l'aimabilité habituelle. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans parvenir à articuler grand-chose.

\- Le _fuuinjutsu_ est un moyen pour piéger l'esprit d'une personne, tout autant que le _genjutsu_ , marmonna Sasuke qui avait appuyé l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur inerte de la salle. Certains dôjutsus, comme le _sharingan_ le permettent également. Ce gars avait curieusement une particularité au niveau de ses yeux, je ne suis pas sûr de quoi mais il est possible que cela t'ait affecté.

\- Moi, et pas toi ?

\- Peut-être, acquiesça Sasuke à demi-mot après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Dans ce cas …

Le jeune Uzumaki bondit de la table, après avoir fait craquer les muscles de son cou.

\- Je vais prévenir Maître Kakashi que nous partons à la recherche de ce type.

Il était au niveau de son ami quand ce dernier l'interpella.

\- _Nous_? Calme ta joie et rentre chez toi. Tu ne vas pas la laisser seule, n'est-ce pas ?

Un coup d'œil circonspect de Sakura lui indiqua qu'elle _savait_ avant même que le principal concerné ne soit au courant qu'il allait devenir père. Naruto fronça subtilement les sourcils, plus agacé par la remarque que stupéfait par la perspicacité de son ami.

\- Je ne risquerais pas sa vie, déclara-t-il avec détermination.

Sasuke lança un regard contrasté à Sakura, espérant silencieusement qu'elle prendrait position.

\- Je peux te donner quelque chose qui inactivera tout chakra dans ton organisme durant quelques jours. Pas plus de trois jours, cela serait dangereux sinon. Sasuke a raison, tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer.

Il y eu comme un regard entendu entre les deux. Naruto hocha ostensiblement la tête, considérant que ne plus entendre Kurama pendant quelques jours serait une forme de repos.

\- Et Maître Tsunade ? Saurait-elle quelque chose ?

Sakura émit un soupir crispé tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui administrer la substance à l'aide d'une seringue.

\- Le temps qu'elle décuve, je dirais que tu as le temps d'attendre le retour de Maître Kakashi des funérailles du Daimyo.

Naruto n'avait vraiment pas envie d'écouter quiconque dans ce genre de situation. Sasuke déduisit qu'il était impossible de le raisonner à moins de l'entraver physiquement.

\- J'imagine que je peux la trouver à l'hôtel, fit Naruto en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Sasuke ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher tandis qu'il traversait la sortie, plein de détermination. Sakura foudroya le jeune Uchiha du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu ne …

La jeune femme ferma désespérément les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cet imbécile se contente de demander quelques informations supplémentaires, rétorqua Sasuke. Il n'abandonnera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas la conviction de ne pas être une menace.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu ferais, aussi ?

Un sourire sans joie passa rapidement sur le visage de l'Uchiha, sans pour autant y demeurer.

\- C'est une question de bon sens.

Elle était en train de ranger les outils, essayant de faire abstraction du ton neutre de son interlocuteur. Pour seule réponse, elle le gratifia d'un regard prudent tandis qu'elle jetait la seringue usagée.

\- Tu penses toujours que tu n'en as pas terminé, hein ?

Sasuke la laissa préciser son questionnement. Ce qu'elle finit par faire rapidement, comme il l'avait prédit.

\- Ta _rédemption_.

\- Tu n'as pas à le comprendre. Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

Son souffle irrité résonna une fois de plus dans l'espace qui les séparait.

\- Dis-moi, Sasuke … As-tu seulement pensé que ta _rédemption_ ajouterait plus au mal qu'elle ne l'a réparé ? Est-ce qu'elle sert autant la justice à laquelle tu te tiens ces dernières années ?

\- Le village se porte mieux lorsque je suis loin de lui. Je suis inutile, ici.

\- Tu n'es plus une menace.

\- Certaines choses ne s'effacent pas totalement. Prétendre le contraire serait se mentir à soi-même.

Elle enleva précautionneusement ses gants, laissant apparaître des mains pâles et délicates, pourtant capables de détruire n'importe quoi en une onde de choc destructrice.

\- Je ne suis plus une gamine, continua-t-elle. Et tu n'as plus envie de te venger.

Sasuke n'avait pas quitté le confort du mur froid. Sa tête reposait sur le support immaculé, et ses yeux étaient confortablement dirigés vers le haut. Il expira calmement l'air de ses poumons, incertain du discours à adopter. Il ne savait que dire à ce sujet. Toutes les nuits qu'il avait passées à répondre à cette question qui le tourmentait tant avait contribué à alimenter ses doutes. Sa complexité émotionnelle était telle qu'il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il était confronté de nouveau à la mort de ses proches. Du moins, il craignait de connaître en réalité la réponse, et ce qu'elle impliquait.

Sakura était si sûre, si convaincue du bien résidant dans chaque personne … Il l'avait toujours envié et détesté pour cela. Gamin, il avait toujours jalousé le meilleur des autres. Naruto pour sa détermination et sa noblesse, Sakura pour son innocence et sa bonté. Lui, n'avait jamais rien eu de tout ça. Juste une immense haine, et la douleur que la perte des siens avait engendrée. Et cela n'avait pas de fin.

\- Il y a une partie de moi que tu ne devrais pas oublier. Elle est commune aux racines du mal de ce monde. Les mauvaises herbes ne cèdent pas si aisément leur place aux meilleures.

\- Sasuke, tu n'as pas à …

\- Ce que je t'ai fait est un bon exemple. Je serais parvenu à mes fins s' _il_ n'était pas intervenu. Je ne peux pas prédire ce que j'aurais ressentit sur le moment, mais je suis certain que ce n'aurait pas été de la tristesse.

Les pupilles vertes de la jeune femme vacillèrent brièvement avant de fixer durement le carrelage au sol.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça, _maintenant_?

Ils n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé auparavant. La relation nouvelle qui s'était construite entre eux l'avait été sur des suppositions de pardon et de repentance. Des non-dits qui n'avaient jamais été clarifiés.

\- Pour que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas ton prince charmant. D'autres remplissent tous les critères. Et ils n'ont, et ne lèveront jamais la main sur toi.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre le choix de cette discussion. Dois-je en déduire que ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière t'a déplu ?

Sasuke se tût sous l'imprévisibilité de la conversation. Elle pointait un point qu'il n'avait pas eu à remettre en question jusqu'à présent. Il ne savait pas comment le lui expliquer, pas avec ses mots en tout cas. Il se décolla maladroitement du mur, peu enclin à alimenter un tout autre débat.

\- Tu ne m'as pas forcé, Sakura.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir ce que tu veux réellement.

\- C'est un tout autre débat.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, une poigne ferme lui agrippa le bras mutilé sous la cape. Son premier réflexe aurait été de se dégager, mais il s'appliqua à le filtrer.

\- Le sérum risque de l'affaiblir, se contenta-t-elle de lui souffler, évitant de la même façon son regard. Fais-moi la promesse de garder un œil sur lui.

La regarder dans les yeux et acquiescer lui coûta énormément. Il était partagé entre l'incompréhension vis-à-vis de sa réaction de déni, et le mal que cela lui faisait de se forcer à être franc avec elle. Il n'était même pas certain d'être sincère en prétendant parler pour le bien de la jeune femme. La décevoir était la première chose qu'il craignait de faire.

* * *

La première fois que Kakashi Hatake avait visité Hinoke, la capitale du pays du Feu, il était un adolescent en passe de devenir adulte. Cette ville était le siège du Daimyo depuis des siècles, le centre logique du pays auquel Konoha était affilié. Néanmoins, contrairement au village, il n'avait jamais éprouvé de quelconque attache envers cette cité, habitée presque en totalité par des gens qui ne montraient que très peu d'intérêts pour les guerres qu'ils avaient contribué à initier. La plupart étaient des nobles qui disposaient de grandes fortunes alimentées par le travail de gens ordinaires aux quatre coins du pays. Ils se contentaient d'en récolter les mérites, misant les ressources sur l'échiquier politique du continent, en espérant gagner plus qu'ils n'en avaient à y perdre. C'était à partir de là que commençèrent les guerres. Kakashi n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi il s'était retrouvé, ses six ans à peine passés, sur le front. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sache qu'un certain noble avait convaincu son imminence qu'il serait tout particulièrement profitable s'ils s'accaparaient une partie du Pays de la Pluie, riche en gisements de charbon.

Tandis qu'une pluie fine mais régulière s'abattait sur le cortège mortuaire qui transportait avec les honneurs le corps du défunt seigneur, Kakashi avait les yeux fixés sur les tuniques impeccables de cette haute société, tandis que la sienne était alourdie par l'humidité de l'air ambiant. Pour ces gens, ils ne seraient jamais plus que des combattants payés pour faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Leur vision des choses s'arrêtait là. Mais elle ne dirigeait cependant plus. Kakashi se satisfaisait de cela. A présent, Konoha pouvait garantir la paix du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sans que des intérêts externes viennent l'en empêcher.

Le Daimyo avait eu à cœur que cela se fasse ainsi, et même s'il ne lui avait accordé aucune amitié, Kakashi admettait que sans lui tout aurait été plus difficile. Ce fut avec le regard inquiet qu'il observa la cérémonie.

Tout se termina lorsque le bucher funéraire consuma le corps dans son entièreté, laissant s'échapper un amas de fumée noire qui, lorsqu'il se dispersa dans les cieux, fut emporté par le vent. La pluie venait de s'arrêter. Le manteau du Sixième Hokage était désormais trempé tandis que ceux des seigneurs présents et de leurs épouses furent gardés bien à l'abri sous d'immenses auvents installés pour l'évènement.

L'endroit était le lieu où les Daimyos étaient incinérés à leur mort. Sans doute avait-on jugé qu'ils ne méritaient pas de pourrir six pieds sous terre comme la plupart des mortels. Kakashi n'y avait jamais été. C'était une immense cour cachée derrière le palais, où d'immenses statues des seigneurs du pays défunt avaient été érigées.

La cérémonie terminée, le Sixième Hokage s'était pris de curiosité pour ces sculptures. Il resta pensif de longues minutes devant elles.

\- Leur successeur aura bientôt droit à la sienne, érigée par le labeur de gens de la populace qui ne gagnera jamais autant d'argent qu'il n'est nécessaire pour en construire une seule.

Ce fut la voix qu'il s'était attendu à entendre dans son dos, avant même d'avoir eu la possibilité de distinguer le son de ses pas de ceux des autres personnes présentes aux alentours.

\- Yo, lui adressa-t-il en se retournant doucement.

C'était une salutation assez informelle. Entre eux, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne. Rien à voir avec la relation qu'il entretenait avec Tenzô.

Seiya Bara était son aînée de huit ans. Elle avait été l'élève de son père. Plus connue sous le nom de _Zuku_ au sein de l'ANBU, avant qu'elle ne quitte l'organisation pour tenter sa chance à Hinoke en tant que garde du corps. Si beaucoup le lui avaient reproché, Kakashi avait accepté sa décision. Avec un doux sourire, elle lui tendit un bras. Il le saisit fermement.

C'était une personne d'assez grande taille pour son genre, athlétique et au regard gris d'acier. Elle n'avait pas changé, quoiqu'un peu mincie, et quelques rides avaient marqué sa peau rayée de quelques petites cicatrices. Ses cheveux châtains étaient noués en une tresse qui reposait sur son épaule.

\- Je vois que mon message t'a bien été transmis, lui dit-elle en relâchant sa poigne sur le bras du Hokage.

\- Ça m'a l'air plutôt sérieux.

\- Oui, en effet.

Ils demeurèrent quelques instants face à face, tandis que des groupes de nobles passaient près d'eux pour quitter les lieux. Kakashi les suivit prudemment des yeux, soutenant certains regards curieux. Seiya accorda à certains un salut discret.

\- Suis-moi, ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour converser, finit-elle par lui lancer.

Ils traversèrent l'entièreté de la cour, pour se retrouver dans les ruelles d'Hinoke, vides et austères comparées à celles de Konoha.

\- Les conseillers ne sont pas avec toi ?

\- Restés au village.

\- Les voyages ne sont plus à leur goût, on dirait, finit-elle par répondre avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Kakashi se tut, incertain d'avoir un commentaire utile en réserve.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

L'air qui s'afficha sur le visage de l'ancienne _kunoichi_ de Konoha lui stipula qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur le moment. C'était typiquement le genre d'expression qui voulait dire : « Tais-toi et fais ce que je te dis ». En bon soldat, Kakashi choisit de patienter quelques instants de plus. Leur destination était un grand bâtiment à l'est des quartiers royaux. Il avait dû être construit récemment, Kakashi n'en avait aucun souvenir. Aux allures de building de quartiers d'affaires, il s'élevait de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, décoré par d'immenses drapeaux aux couleurs du pays. L'entrée était surveillée par deux ninjas que Kakashi ne connaissait pas.

\- Le seigneur Kaidan nous attend, informa calmement Seiya au ninja à l'apparence plus âgée.

Ce n'était pas un shinobi de Konoha, mais plutôt un membre appartenant à l'un des douze clans du Pays du Feu n'ayant pas été affiliés au village. Il vérifia brièvement leur identité avant de les laisser passer.

\- C'est un de tes gardes ? questionna le Hokage une fois le contrôle passé.

\- Très juste, confirma Seiya tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans un immense hall. Nous aurions pu être de vulgaires _henge_. Je leur ai ordonné de vérifier l'identité de quiconque se présentant ici. Tous les ninjas ne portent pas leur uniforme.

Le Croc Blanc de Konoha avait l'habitude de prononcer cette phrase. L'habit ne faisait pas le moine, et après l'assassinat du personnage le plus influent du pays, mieux valait se montrer prudent. Kakashi voulut demander à son amie comment se portait sa petite société mais ils parvinrent dans une pièce, au sommet d'une cinquantaine d'escaliers, où un comité réduit semblait être en plein débat autour d'une table.

\- Nous ne pouvons _pas_ ne pas rendre ça public, enfin ! Tu penses que ton père aurait voulu que son peuple sache qu'il est paisiblement parti dans son sommeil alors qu'on l'a … empoisonné !

C'était le ministre Otaka. Cinquantaine d'années à peine passées, petit homme maigre au regard franc. Il dirigeait la sécurité et le renseignement. Kakashi avait de nombreuses fois eu affaire à cet homme, bien avant qu'il ne devienne Sixième Hokage. Comme il était incroyablement perfectionniste, il n'aimait pas qu'une personne tierce se charge de faire les briefings à sa place. Il était ainsi devenu un habitué du quartier général des ANBU.

\- Je n'ai pas croisé tes hommes, Sakamoto. Dois-je en déduire qu'ils sont partis à la recherche de mon frère ?

L'homme qui avait pris la parole était plus grand et d'une vingtaine d'années plus jeune que le ministre. Ses cheveux bruns étaient noués en un chignon dont ne dépassait aucune mèche de cheveux rebelle. Ses yeux verts étaient fiers et engagés avec la volonté de se confronter à son interlocuteur. Kakashi ne le connaissait pas, mais contrairement à la plupart des étrangers qu'il était amené à croiser, il ne sut quoi penser de cette première impression. De prime, il ressemblait à n'importe quel noble « moderne ». Ses habits étaient relativement simples comparés à la plupart de ceux vivant avec le titre de « noble ». Ses mains arboraient des bagues plus chères que dix années de services récompensées par un salaire de Jounin. Sa voix était affirmée et sincère, et il semblait savoir ce qu'il voulait. Seiya se manifesta d'un claquement agacé de la langue, et les trois hommes présents dans la salle se tournèrent vers eux avec le regard de ceux qui ne parvenaient plus à trouver rapidement le sommeil. La mort d'un Daimyo impliquait quelques nuits blanches à se demander si son successeur n'aurait pas l'envie soudaine de tout remanier, pensait Kakashi. Il aimait le fait que ce ne soit pas comme ça à Konoha.

\- Ce n'est _pas trop tôt_ , Seiya Bara, fit le troisième homme sur un ton accusateur.

C'était le chef de la garde rapprochée du Daimyo. Un membre du clan Shogawa, dont les terres se trouvaient les plus au sud du pays. Il accorda néanmoins un petit salut de la tête à Kakashi, qui le lui retourna plutôt mécaniquement. Ils ne se connaissaient que de noms, et de réputation. Dans le monde des shinobi, ce savoir primaire pouvait engendrer un respect mutuel. Seiya se tourna vers le grand homme aux bagues couteuses et le gratifia d'une légère révérence.

\- Comme tu l'as requis, Kaidan.

\- Je te remercie, Seiya, dit-il en s'avança vers eux.

Il tendit une main vers le Hokage, que ce dernier en tout connaissance des protocoles hésita à serrer. Il le fit après un court instant de réflexion, esquissant un bref sourire destiné à masquer sa confusion passagère.

\- Suis-je en train de serrer la main d'un des fils du Daimyo ? s'enquit Kakashi.

L'homme sourit franchement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a peu de chances que je lui succède. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, Hatake Kakashi. Seiya m'a parlé de vous, et en bien. Je suis Kaidan. Fils illégitime de notre regretté seigneur. Je supervise la sécurité intérieure aux côtés de Sakamoto Otaka. Et voici Senga Shogawa, capitaine de la garde.

Les bâtards ne portaient pas de noms. Kaidan n'avait pas l'air de s'en sentir amoindri. Une force et une confiance émanait de sa gestuelle et de ses paroles. Il invita le Sixième Hokage à s'approcher d'une table des opérations qui comportaient des éléments relatifs au décès du Daimyo. Kakashi fronça les sourcils quand il posa les yeux sur les photos. Ce n'était pas joli à voir.

\- C'est un poison.

Il jeta une brève œillade à Seiya, qui le lui confirma en acquiesçant silencieusement. De mauvais souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun. Kaidan regarda la _kunoichi._

\- C'était ce que votre amie pensait également. Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi le corps n'a pas été exposé conformément à la volonté du peuple.

Kakashi tira l'une des photos sous ses yeux, qui détaillait les avant-bras du défunt. Ils étaient fortement calcinés, comme si le malheureux avait été traîné dans un Buchet. Ce qui aurait éventuellement pu être le cas si les raisons de la mort n'avaient pas été passées sous silence. Ce genre de meurtre était un peu trop spectaculaire pour faire croire à tout un pays à une mort naturelle. Ce fut pour cette raison que Kakashi évoqua rapidement l'autre perspective.

\- Il existe une forme d'empoisonnement du chakra qui perturbe son flux et le force à devenir instable. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je sais qu'il est totalement possible que ça touche les personnes qui ne l'utilisent pas.

\- Nous n'avons pas de chakra, objecta le ministre Otaka. C'est impossible.

\- Il existe des rumeurs qui disent que le vôtre est comme _inactif_ , déclara Senga. Je ne suis pas non plus médecin.

\- C'est à peu près ça, confirma Kakashi. Mais il est plus difficile de produire un tel effet chez une personne incapable de le malaxer. Il est possible de nous tuer en nous injectant ou nous faisant avaler une substance. Pour vous, il faut établir un contact.

Kakashi n'était pas bête, il se doutait qu'il ne pointait pas la raison pour laquelle on l'avait fait venir ici.

\- Je me doute que d'autres plus compétents que moi sur le sujet ont déjà dû vous fournir les mêmes conclusions. En quoi puis-je vous être utile, mes seigneurs ?

\- C'est à cause de mon frère, Ikkyu. Seul fils légitime. Lorsque notre père est décédé, il était en déplacement au Pays du Riz. Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de lui depuis un mois.

\- Du fait de sa légitimité, parla Otaka en fixant volontairement Kaidan qui l'ignora, il est le successeur naturel. Sans lui, nous ne pourrons nommer de nouveau seigneur.

\- Ou plutôt, Kaidan ou quelqu'un d'autre sera fait Daimyo, déclara Seiya de sa franchise habituelle.

Les muscles du visage d'Otaka se durcirent, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt que les choses se passent ainsi. Kaidan tint rapidement à clarifier les choses.

\- Je veux être clair et sincère avec vous, Seigneur Hokage. J'aime mon frère et souhaite par-dessus tout le voir accéder au titre de seigneur du pays. Je n'ai aucune prétention à lui voler cet honneur. Je ne suis pas un homme de pouvoir.

\- C'est ce que diraient beaucoup à votre place, siffla Otaka.

Kaidan eut un petit rictus.

\- Beaucoup dans ce pays, s'ils avaient été à ma place, auraient déjà déclaré leur frère mort et pris sa place. Mes fesses ne sont pas encore assises sur le trône, pour autant que je le sache. (Il tourna les yeux de nouveau vers Kakashi) Maître Hokage, je souhaite que vous retrouviez mon frère avec la plus grande discrétion. Si le fait qu'il soit porté disparu ne venait à s'ébruiter …

\- La panique s'emparerait des esprits, je comprends, monsieur. Si vous avez des informations à me transmettre, c'est le moment.

\- Seiya va se charger des détails. J'ai plus confiance en sa discrétion qu'en la mienne.

Kaidan et Seiya se sourirent mutuellement. C'était un détail qui n'échappa à Kakashi qui préféra ne pas s'imaginer trop de choses pour le moment. La concernée ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Après s'être brièvement inclinée, et d'un simple contact au niveau de son bras, elle l'entraîna à l'extérieur du bâtiment, à l'abri de cet environnement bien trop protocolaire pour un homme comme lui.

\- Alors _Yaken_ , que penses-tu de tout ça ?

 _Yaken_. Voilà une bonne dizaine d'années que plus personne ne l'appelait ainsi. Ils étaient en train de se diriger vers une position que seule _Zuku_ connaissait. Certainement un salon de thé, la connaissant.

\- Il semblerait que le ministre Otaka accuse plus de pression que d'ordinaire.

\- C'est un fonctionnaire zélé. Il pense garder sa place avec Ikkyu, et la perdre avec Kaidan.

\- Tu penses que c'est possible ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Que Kaidan soit nommé.

\- Très peu de chances. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Ikkyu, la succession reviendrait à des cousins. Cependant, si Kaidan le voulait absolument, il le pourrait en effet. Mais ce ne sont pas ses intentions.

\- Tu as l'air de le connaître … plutôt bien.

\- Je sais ce que tu insinues, Kakashi …

\- Et ?

\- Tu es plus curieux qu'il y a quinze ans. Tu t'es sociabilisé. Que s'est-il passé entre temps ?

\- Pas mal de choses.

Elle s'amusa de cette réponse avant de lui indiquer de la suivre dans une enseigne qui était sans grande surprise un salon de thé. Seiya n'avait jamais été branchée bars ou ramens. C'était une fille distinguée, et qui évitait comme la peste les lieux populaires. Une _kunoichi_ comme il ne s'en faisait plus désormais. Ils s'assirent à une taille, comme il ne s'en faisait plus non plus – avec des sièges traditionnels, à même le sol.

\- Choisis, je paie, lui dit-elle.

\- Je suis loin d'être fauché, protesta-t-il.

\- Ma société est prospère. L'argent n'est plus une ressource limitée quand tu te retrouves dans cette situation.

Kakashi céda silencieusement, d'un simple hochement de la tête.

\- Juste un thé alors.

\- Soit.

Une serveuse passa prendre leur commande. Voilà plusieurs années que Seiya avait quitté l'ANBU, et Konoha. Il était rare qu'un ninja prenne ses distances avec Konoha, et quand cela arrivait, cela sonnait plus comme une forme de retraite anticipée. Pour Seiya, c'était tout autre. En jouant habilement sur les contacts qu'elle s'était faite durant toute sa carrière, elle avait monté une société de sécurité et de garde rapprochée à Hinoke. Prestataire de services auprès des nobles, il paraitrait qu'elle dirigeait dorénavant la plus grande organisation paramilitaire du pays. Kakashi se demandait comment elle s'y était prise pour écarter la globalité de la concurrence en moins de vingt ans.

\- Donc tu travailles pour ce Kaidan.

\- Tu devrais me demander pour qui je ne travaille pas. J'organise la protection de plus des trois quarts des nobles. Les autres ne sont probablement pas à Hinoke.

\- Sauf le Daimyo.

\- Exact. Les gardiens du pays du Feu restent indétrônables. Du moins, ils l'étaient. Senga va se retirer après la désignation du successeur. Je ne sais pas si _lui_ , en trouvera un.

\- Tu comptes l'embaucher ?

\- La proposition a déjà été faite.

Seiya était le genre de femme à savoir pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait, et à ne pas tourner autours du pot. Elle fut l'un des meilleurs capitaines qu'il n'ait jamais connus. Peut-être certainement parce qu'elle avait été l'élève de l'un des meilleurs capitaines que Konoha n'ait jamais perdus. En faisant appel à sa mémoire, Kakashi pouvait même repérer quelques expressions que son père aimait utiliser. Mais avec le temps, il n'était plus trop sûr de rien le concernant.

\- Je t'avais fait aussi une proposition, il y a quelques années. Avant la guerre même.

\- J'avais mes propres chats à fouetter.

\- L'Akatsuki.

L'évocation du nom de cette organisation fit resurgir des démons auxquels il ne pensait pas être encore capable de faire face.

\- Le jour où je quitterais Konoha, ce ne sera pas pour faire la guerre des autres.

\- Il n'y a plus de guerres à mener. Juste un avenir à se forger. Mais je suppose que le fait d'être Hokage te donne davantage de garanties que lorsque tu n'étais que simple Jounin.

Seiya avait toujours été dotée d'un pragmatisme flagrant, presque tout aussi froid que celui que l'on attribuait aux Uchiha. A l'ANBU, elle avait été connue pour batailler férocement pour ses intérêts et ceux de son équipe. Elle avait de nombreuses fois frôlé l'insubordination pour avoir refusé d'envoyer ses coéquipiers dans des terrains inconnus, où la personne à l'initiative de la mission n'avait que très peu d'informations concernant les risques encourus. Leur commande leur fut servie plutôt rapidement : la faute au faible nombre de clients se trouvant dans l'enseigne en cette journée de deuil. Kakashi reçu son thé et gratifia la serveuse d'un sourire gêné lorsqu'il surprit cette dernière à le dévisager un peu trop effrontément à son goût. Cela fit décocher à Seiya un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu profites de ton succès ?

\- J'essaie de paraître amical.

Et cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Une dizaine d'années auparavant, il se serait contenté d'ignorer. Il n'avait appris à se montrer social que très récemment, cela avait commencé à l'époque où il entraînait l'équipe sept.

 _Ils étaient dans un bar. Il était dans un bar. Si Asuma ne l'avait pas traîné de force, il se serait contenté de rentrer chez lui, et de finir pour la énième fois ce petit bouquin qu'il affectionnait tant._

 _\- Parle-moi un peu de l'équipe sept, lui demanda Asuma en essuyant la fine pellicule de mousse qui était restée collée sur ses lèvres._

 _Seulement, Kakashi n'avait aucune envie de discuter de son équipe turbulente. Il contempla son propre reflet dans le liquide doré pétillant contenu dans la chope en face de lui. Il avait accepté par respect pour Sandaime. Il n'avait aucune envie de boire ce truc._

 _\- Parle-moi de Kurenai, répondit Kakashi, faussement taquin._

 _Asuma fronça les sourcils, un peu vexé que son collègue et ami n'en parle à voix haute. Kurenai et lui étaient ensemble depuis un bail – même si cela n'avait jamais été officiel. Il n'était même pas certain que Maître Sarutobi soit au courant. Tout le monde savait, pourtant. Et leur pudeur n'y changeait rien._

 _\- Kurenai va très bien. Elle a aussi son équipe. Inuzuka, Hyuuga et Aburame. De bons gamins à ce qu'il parait. Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka pour moi._

 _\- Aaaah. Le fameux trio Ino-Shika-Cho. L'actuel commence à vieillir c'est vrai._

 _\- Et toi ?_

 _\- Baaah …_

 _Kakashi soupira, n'ayant rien à dire de particulièrement intéressant à leur sujet. Trois gamins. Trois fardeaux. Ils ne savaient pas se battre, même s'ils étaient convaincus du contraire. Avec tout le respect qu'il devait au Troisième du Nom, il le détestait._

 _\- Ils ont leur petit truc aussi._

 _\- Il parait que tu as la charge du dernier né de Fugaku. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire._

 _Fugaku. Il détestait Sakumo. Kakashi hocha la tête, ne souhaitant pas qu'une once de quelque chose transparaisse sur son visage._

 _\- Et … Kyuubi, aussi ?_

 _\- Mhn mhn._

 _\- Et une gamine ordinaire ?_

 _\- Asuma ?_

 _\- Ouais ?_

 _\- Quel est l'intérêt de me poser toutes ces questions si tu connais déjà leur réponse ?_

 _Asuma ingurgita trois bonnes gorgées de sa pisse avant de reposer la pinte plutôt bruyamment. C'était sa deuxième. Kakashi était toujours curieux de connaître au bout de combien une personne se mettait à déblatérer des propos incohérents._

 _\- La discussion, Kakashi. Ça ne t'arrive jamais de vouloir parler à quelqu'un de tout et de rien ?_

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _Son interrogation était sincère. Parler de tout et de rien ne signifiait rien pour lui. Pourquoi gaspiller sa salive quand on pouvait la conserver pour des discussions utiles ? Kakashi n'était pas certain d'être tout à fait normal, car rien de ce qu'il avait vécu n'était comparable aux vies de ses collègues._

 _\- Tu passes bien du temps avec Gai ?_

 _Kakashi haussa les épaules. Asuma prit cela pour un oui._

 _\- De quoi discutez-vous ?_

 _\- Il me parle. J'essaie de lui prêter une oreille. Parfois, ça ne fonctionne pas. Je ne pense pas être un bon interlocuteur. Gai est un peu différent, et étrangement il aime bien les monologues._

 _Evidemment, Gai était comme lui en ce sens : il ne fonctionnait pas de la même manière que la plupart des personnes. Asuma soupira, roulant des yeux._

 _\- Et quand tu rencontres une nana, tu lui dis quoi ? Imagine qu'une nana te sourit, tu lui fais quoi en retour ?_

 _Kakashi n'était pas certain que la réponse contenue dans ses livres le fasse passer pour une personne tout à fait saine. Il répondit sincèrement._

 _\- Rien._

 _\- Pas même un sourire ?_

 _Kakashi fit glisser sa pinte devant son camarade._

 _\- Bois, répondit-il en souriant._

 _Ce n'était pas un sourire amical._

C'était peut-être à partir de cette soirée-là qu'il décida de se montrer un peu plus cordial. Kakashi était perdu dans ses pensées, contemplant son reflet dans le liquide verdâtre contenu dans la tasse.

\- C'est toujours visible ? demanda gentiment Seiya.

\- De ?

\- Ce que tu caches avec ton masque.

Il mit deux secondes avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- Cela fait longtemps que cela ne l'est plus. C'est plus confortable pour moi de le garder.

\- Je comprends. Pour revenir à nos moutons …

Elle lui glissa un rouleau en dessous de la table, qu'il saisit et fourra discrètement dans sa veste.

\- Voici toutes les informations qu'il te faut.

\- Pourquoi ne te charges-tu pas tes hommes de le retrouver ? Pourquoi faire appel à Konoha ?

\- Le réseau d'informateurs de Konoha est bien plus élaboré et fiable que le nôtre, tu devrais le savoir.

\- J'aime juste savoir dans quoi je m'embarque.

Seiya porta prudemment le liquide à ses lèvres.

\- Il est dans ton intérêt de le retrouver. S'il n'accède pas au titre, d'autres le feront. Moins tolérants à l'égard du village. L'un des neveux du Daimyo, le deuxième dans l'ordre de succession finance des recherches visant à donner le moyen aux civils de rivaliser avec les ninjas. La recherche n'avance pas très bien, mais il se peut qu'elle accélère de manière imprévisible.

Kakashi venait de terminer son thé. Il se doutait bien que certaines personnes voyaient mal la domination des ninjas sur l'échiquier du pays. La renommée et l'influence de Konoha avait grandement ternie celle d'Hinoke.

\- J'aurais également un service à te demander. Il me faut également régler certains soucis.

Il lui fit glisser le rouleau contenant le portrait-robot de l'individu que Naruto et Sasuke avaient rencontré.

\- Tu peux le diffuser en interne ? Il faut que ça reste discret.

Seiya haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se cache. Mais Hinoke me semble être une ville incontournable, non ? De plus, il est possible qu'il y ait un lien avec la mort du Daimyo. Son apparition coïncide avec la date de la mort. Le pourquoi du comment se trouve là-dedans.

La femme hocha lentement la tête.

\- Ça me va. Je te préviens si j'ai des infos.

Kakashi la gratifia d'un sourire amical, avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et de se préparer à partir.

\- Merci pour le thé.

\- Et Kakashi ?

Il s'arrêta tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

\- C'est bon de te revoir.

C'était un aveu sincère. Kakashi ne sut comment lui retourner la remarque. Il s'agissait d'interactions propres aux membres d'une famille. Il avait oublié depuis longtemps ce que c'était. Il lui fit un léger clin d'œil.

\- A la prochaine, lui lança-t-il avant de quitter les lieux.

* * *

Il existait peu de choses au monde capables de lui faire faire demi-tour. Pas quand il était dans un tel état. Une partie de sa vie avait été dominée par la peur du monstre qui l'habitait. Cela avait été un tel soulagement de s'entendre avec cette bête aux pouvoirs si dévastateurs qu'ils étaient craints par des populations entières. Naruto avait l'impression de se retrouver avec un autre problème de ce type. Et cela ne l'enchantait guère.

Quel que soit l'état de Tsunade, il aurait ses réponses. Il comprenait le danger qu'il représentait pour le village en cas de corruption de son esprit. Le Cinquième Hokage de Konoha avait pour habitude de séjourner dans un hotel discret, bien loin des quartiers les plus fréquentés. Il était loin d'être miteux, mais on aurait pu s'attendre à mieux venant d'elle. Naruto s'élança au travers de l'entrée, incapable d'utiliser son chakra pour escalader la façade et repérer la fenêtre correspondante. Ce que Sakura lui avait injecté le privait de l'utilisation de son chakra, et de ses capacités sensitives.

Il se retrouva dans le hall de l'hôtel, certainement la partie restaurant, quasiment déserte à cette heure de la matinée. L'accueil était désert. Un employé s'y trouvait toujours normalement.

\- Bon sang, maugréa-t-il en basculant la tête vers l'arrière.

Il se tourna vers l'entrée, en quête de réponses. Un énorme bruit venant des étages supérieurs retentit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bouger d'un pouce. Ce n'était pas un bruit anodin. Des gens se combattaient là-haut.

 _Mamie Tsunade._

Avec toute la rapidité que ses muscles furent capable de produire à eux seuls, il emprunta la cage d'escalier en se fiant à son ouïe et aux vibrations qui secouaient toute le structure de l'immeuble.

Dans le couloir du 3ème étage, certaines lumières avaient été brisées, et les murs fracturés. Un pantin désarticulé se fracassa contre la tapisserie non loin de Naruto.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, _gamin_?

C'était Tsunade qui lui criait littéralement dessus. Au son de sa voix, et à son regard vaseux, elle n'avait pas totalement décuvé.

\- J'avais une question importante à vous poser, répondit-il tandis que la Sanin tirait sa victime par le coup pour le projeter sur le mur d'en face. Mais tout compte fait, ça peut attendre quelques minutes de plus.

Naruto émit des réserves quant à l'état de Godaime. Il n'était pas expert dans le domaine, mais il savait jauger les effets de l'alcool. Tsunade paraissait beaucoup trop affaiblie pour que cela en soit la cause essentielle. Tandis qu'elle se préparait à assener un coup inutile au cadavre qu'elle s'apprêtait à heurter de ses poings, Naruto la retint par le poignet. Elle n'était pas plus vivace qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

\- Tout va bien ?

Elle était incroyablement _brûlante_. Tsunade lui sourit mollement, et lui tapota affectueusement la joue.

\- Amène-moi à l'hôpital, tu veux bien ?

Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurait cru entendre cette phrase sortir de sa bouche. Ce devait être urgent.

\- Je …

Les yeux clairs de Naruto s'étaient figés sur une silhouette au bout du couloir qui s'avançait dangereusement vers eux. Il prit alors la Sanin par le bras et la fit glisser le long du mur pour l'y assoir.

\- Vous vous êtes faite attaquée ?

\- Il semblerait, oui …

Il fit face à l'homme qui les menaçait. De sa tunique noire, seuls ses yeux étaient visibles. Un regard meurtrier et déterminé. Sachant à qui il avait à faire, l'assaillant hésita à attaquer frontalement. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de composer le moindre signe, Naruto se jeta sur lui, kunai en mains. Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent, et un duel s'entama dans lequel le jeune homme ne se sentit pas parfaitement à l'aise. Le type était expérimenté dans les techniques de corps à corps. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour prendre l'avantage. Il le tenait à distance lorsqu'il entendit Tsunade jurer désespérément. Des renforts ennemis les avaient débordés par l'escalier. Naruto se sentit incroyablement désarmé sans Kyuubi ou son chakra. Il réussit néanmoins à toucher l'assaillant aux genoux avant que ses alliés ne puissent fondre sur eux. Ce qu'ils n'eurent jamais l'occasion de faire. La mort fondit sur eux telle la faucheuse incarnée. Une silhouette se mêla à la-leur, et fit parler sa lame qui s'abattit sur eux avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de répliquer.

En quelques secondes, Sasuke Uchiha se dressait au-dessus de deux corps, le _Sharingan_ braqué sur le seul et unique survivant. Naruto se pencha vers ce dernier, qui tendait tant bien que mal de colmater l'hémorragie avec ses mains.

\- Tu as touché l'artère, fit remarquer Sasuke alors qu'il rangeait sa lame dans son fourreau.

Naruto s'enquit alors de l'état de santé de Tsunade. La chaleur qu'elle émanait se ressentait à quelques centimètres de sa peau.

\- Elle _brûle_ de l'intérieur, murmura Naruto en posant sa prothèse sur le front de la femme.

Ce n'était ni une fièvre ni une conséquence de sa récente beuverie. Ils avaient tenté de l'assassiner.

Et ils y étaient peut-être parvenus.

* * *

 **La suite est en cours d'écriture ! A bientôt !**


	8. Chapitre 5

Un assez long moment s'est écoulé, mais le chapitre est arrivé avant 2019 !

A vrai dire, il était prêt depuis deux - trois mois, jusqu'à ce que je me mette à vouloir réécrire certaines parties qui ne me satisfaisaient pas.

Merci pour vos reviews et vos follows, c'est très encourageant :p J'ai déjà commencé à écrire la suite !

Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et à bientôt !

* * *

Hinoke n'était pas une ville que Kakashi appréciait. Trop débordante de luxure et de richesse. Trop contrastée par les grandes résidences de nobles et les quartiers dans lesquels étaient entassée la populace. Contrairement à Konoha, en l'espace de vingt ans, rien n'avait changé. Le paysage lui rappelait la même version d'une époque où guerres et conflits s'enchaînaient sans que personne de la basse société ne puisse faire quelque chose.

Une fois son entrevue avec Seiya terminé, il se précipita vers le point de rendez-vous où son escorte l'attendait d'une patience limitée par l'ombre des récents évènements. Les remparts d'Hinoke étaient faits de roches et de terre, bien moins résistants que ceux du village. De toute l'ère des Shinobi, cette ville n'avait jamais essuyé d'attaques. Bien heureusement pour eux.

\- Pouvons-nous partir, m'sieur ?

Soku, Ro, Hora et Kiza formaient sa garde personnelle depuis deux années. Il s'était toujours défendu tout seul. Les conseillers avaient dû s'armer de patience pour le lui faire accepter.

\- Un instant, s'il-vous-plait !

C'était une voix qu'il avait déjà entendue dans la journée. Kakashi fixa l'individu sans prononcer le moindre mot pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus séparés que par une taille d'homme. Grande stature, mâchoire carrée, regard fier, et insigne de la garde sur son uniforme : c'était Senga Shogawa, à n'en pas douter.

\- J'ai besoin de vous parler en privé, Hatake.

Sans avoir besoin de les regarder, il sentit le doute irradier de sa garde personnelle. Il y eut un court silence. Puis il acquiesça avant de faire signe à ses hommes de l'attendre un peu plus loin.

\- Je vous écoute.

Senga s'avança d'un pas, ce qui rendit Kakashi franchement mal à l'aise. Son espace personnel était quelque chose de sacré. La main épaisse de Senga lui tendit un petit paquet bien emballé.

\- Faites-le analyser.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de plus d'explications avant d'accepter.

\- Konoha est pour l'instant, le seul organe indépendant de ce foutu pays. Inutile de vous dire de quoi il s'agit, vous pouvez le deviner.

 _En effet._

\- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

\- Personne.

 _Parfait._

Si Seiya apprenait que Senga essayait de la court-circuiter au niveau de l'enquête, elle serait assurément furieuse. Plus encore dans le cas où elle apprenait qu'il y participait.

\- Seiya Bara enquête à ce sujet. C'est à elle que vous devriez remettre ceci.

\- Seiya et le seigneur Kaidan sont liés, Hatake. Il est le principal financeur de sa société. S'il était de mèche avec tout ça, alors il est impératif que plusieurs autopsies soient faites.

Lorsque quelqu'un remettait en cause l'intégrité d'un ami, cela ne le rendait pas enclin à coopérer avec cette personne. Il se saisit du paquet et le rangea dans l'une des poches internes de son gilet, sous son manteau blanc de Hokage. Il connaissait Seiya depuis tout petit. Leur première rencontre datait d'une époque bien antérieure à celle d'où dataient ses premiers souvenirs. Bien sûr qu'il lui faisait confiance. Mais sa position de Hokage l'obligea à se montrer objectif.

Kakashi s'écarta de l'homme avec la désagréable évidence de jouer sur deux fronts. Une partie de lui-même craignait de baigner dans les affaires de quelqu'un d'autre, tandis que la raison le pressait d'accepter. L'avenir de Konoha était le plus important, mais il était étroitement lié avec celui du pays. Senga n'avait pas tort : on ne pouvait se fier à personne.

 _Seiya est une personne de confiance._

Il la connaissait depuis un bail. C'était une personne honnête et digne de confiance.

 _… qui peut bosser pour les mauvaises personnes._

Seiya avait quitté, avec l'accord du Troisième Hokage, le village de son plein gré. Kakashi n'avait jamais su exactement pourquoi. Elle n'était plus une ninja de Konoha.

Il s'agit de la même personne, avec la même apparence et le même caractère.

On ne changeait pas son code d'honneur comme on quittait de village. Et Seiya ne lui avait jamais caché quoique ce soit. Senga ne semblait pas se méfier spécialement d'elle. Ses accusations à peine camouflées concernaient de toute évidence ce Kaidan, que Seiya paraissait porter en haute estime.

Et Kakashi se trouvait dans une situation morale délicate : défier le jugement d'une amie, ou celui d'un capitaine de la garde, issu d'un clan non affilié à Konoha.

D'autant plus que rien n'innocente Senga.

Rien ne l'accusait pour autant.

Il allait lui falloir du temps pour trouver une vérité à cela.

* * *

La vie d'Ibiki Morino avait atteint le climax de la monotonie il y a quelques années. Quand la paix s'installait, les gars comme lui peinaient à nourrir leur journée de petits boulots plus intéressant que d'interroger des petits criminels que la police n'arrivait pas à impressionner. La paix n'avait jamais fait son affaire, mais durant la période de statut quo qui avait été mise en place à la fin de la Troisième Guerre, l'interrogatoire des espions et des indics adverses l'avait davantage tenu occupé que toutes les heures qu'il passait actuellement à former les services de polices et de contre-espionnage du village. Alors quand Uchiha et Uzumaki lui avaient emmené ce zèbre, un sentiment, depuis longtemps éteint, avait ressurgit. Il tenait à peine debout : visiblement, on avait fait le strict nécessaire pour qu'il ne se soit pas vidé de son sang avant qu'on ne puisse en tirer quelque chose. Quand Ibiki avait appris qu'il s'en était pris à Godaime, il sut qu'il avait un rôle important à jouer dans la sécurité et la pérennité de son village. Et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait faire ça.

Uchiha et Uzumaki était deux gamins qu'il connaissait bien. Deux vilains cancres. Il avait gardé emprisonné le premier un bon bout de temps après la dernière guerre pour s'assurer qu'il se souviendrait bien de toutes les conneries qu'ils avaient faites durant sa courte carrière de déserteur. Ibiki aurait été d'avis de prolonger sa détention, mais à son grand dam, la décision avait été du ressort de Kakashi Hatake. Un type plus sentimental qu'il n'y paraissait. Uzumaki, il se souvenait toujours de sa tronche lors de l'examen chuunin d'il y a dix ans.

« Vous avez le choix entre quitter cette pièce et repasser l'examen de l'année prochaine, ou risquer de perdre le droit d'être appelé shinobi ».

Rarement Ibiki s'était trompé sur le comportement d'un individu en proie à un stress d'une grande intensité. Pourtant ce jour-là, il avait bien cru que ce serait le premier à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Eh bien, il s'était lourdement trompé.

Ces deux-là étaient dorénavant des héros. Ibiki n'était guère impressionné par les héro. Ils étaient faibles, comme tout le monde. Ils chiaient de la même manière que tout le monde. Ibiki Morino avait passé sa vie dans l'ombre des héros, comme le fond d'une cuvette de chiotte accueillait la merde en silence. Des héros, il en avait vu beaucoup défiler dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils finissaient tous par chialer comme des filles.. Alors Morino n'était plus impressionné par le titre de héros, même s'il comprenait son utilité aussi bien en des temps troublés qu'en période de paix.

Ton rôle est de faire en sorte que les héros le restent aux yeux du public, lui disait souvent son vieil instructeur lorsqu'il n'était qu'encore qu'un apprenti tortionnaire.

Les héros ne torturaient pas, ne traitaient pas cruellement les gens pour avoir des informations. Lui, si. Il n'était pas un héros. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Le type était de taille moyenne, la peau pâle, et le regard noir. Il était chauve, n'avait pas de sourcils, et il y avait du tissu cicatriciel un peu partout sur son corps, certainement là où des signes d'appartenance avaient autrefois existé avant d'être à jamais effacés. Plus curieux encore, le rapport médical qu'on lui avait transmis stipulait qu'on lui avait retiré ses cordes vocales. Les médecins avaient fait le strict nécessaire pour qu'il soit en état de parler : sinon, il se serait vidé de son sang en moins de quinze minutes.

\- Joli coup, Uchiha, a commenté Ibiki.

Il s'était d'abord douté qu'il s'agissait d'un coup porté par le possesseur du Sharingan qu'il lise dans les yeux plats de ce dernier un léger agacement.

 _Uzumaki, vraiment ?_ Le concerné avait esquissé un rapide sourire sans joie, certainement gêné. Même si dans la lumière tamisée des souterrains du bâtiment des renseignements de Konoha il était ardu de distinguer avec précision les expressions faciales, son expérience des réactions humaines suffisait à combler cette défaillance visuelle. Il ordonna à ses hommes d'escorter l'individu dans une salle d'interrogatoire tandis que Naruto Uzumaki lui expliquait les détails de la situation.

\- Tsunade n'est plus en danger : les médecins l'ont plongée dans un sommeil artificiel le temps d'arranger ce qui a été perturbé dans son organisme. On ne sait pas encore comment ils ont procédé, mais si personne n'était intervenu à temps …

Elle aurait été calcinée de l'intérieur. Ibiki connaissait quasiment toutes les méthodes pour tuer une personne sans lui porter physiquement des coups. Il avait beaucoup utilisé cette technique pour provoquer des morts lentes et douloureuses. C'était même une norme dans le monde de l'interrogation et de la torture. Ibiki fut sincèrement peiné pour Tsunade Goichi : comme tout shinobi de Konoha, il aimait ses chefs. Quand l'un d'eux était attaqué, il le prenait pour une offense personnelle.

\- Je vois, marmonna-t-il de son ton bourru. Je suppose que sans ses cordes vocales, il nous sera difficile de le faire parler.

\- Les Yamanaka sont plutôt doués dans ce domaine, fit remarquer l'Uchiha qui restait légèrement en retrait.

Ibiki lui sourit de manière effrayante.

\- Exact, mais je soupçonne que les gens qui s'en sont pris à la cinquième, s'ils ne sont pas une bande d'amateurs, ont prévu cette éventualité. Un simple sceau permet de détruire une âme et les souvenirs en cas de technique mentale. Malheureusement, nous n'avons qu'un essai. Essayons de ne pas le gâcher.

Ibiki Morino s'en alla à ses obligations. Naruto resta un moment interdit, au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être un bureau désaffecté, transformé une salle intermédiaire entre les locaux et les salles d'interrogatoire. Comme à son aise, Sasuke se trouva un petit coin où se poser confortablement, le postérieur sur une chaise pliable, un pied sur une autre adjacente. Naruto tenta de se réconforter en se disant que l'homme qu'ils avaient emmené ne pourrait au moins pas crier, mais les bruits de coups qui résonnèrent à travers les murs ne l'aidèrent pas à se sentir plus à l'aise. Naruto ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter qu'on fasse sciemment souffrir une personne, même aussi détestable soit elle. A son grand soulagement, Shikamaru Nara débarqua dans la salle, ayant fini de régler quelques formalités que lui seul était apte à se charger en l'absence du Hokage actuel.

\- L'examen de l'hôtel n'a rien révélé d'exploitable. On a retrouvé l'hôtesse de l'accueil un peu plus loin dans la cour arrière. Elle était sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu.

Une petite barbichette commençait à prendre de l'ampleur au bout de son menton, qu'il avait pris l'habitude de gratter nerveusement lorsqu'il abordait des sujets qui le rendaient nerveux. Il avait toujours détesté les responsabilités, mais depuis la mort d'Asuma, il se faisait un devoir de les accepter. Et comme Naruto, il n'apprécia visiblement pas de se retrouver à quelques mètres de l'endroit où l'on tabassait un homme.

\- J'espère qu'il y va mollo, se contenta-t-il de marmonner en affichant une grimace.

\- On lui a dit qu'on en avait qu'un seul. Je crois que c'est sa façon à lui de savoir si on va le refiler aux Yamanaka.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Ce sera au Hokage de prendre cette décision. Il y a assez eu de merdes pour aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà eu les journalistes à convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un autre déboire de Tsunade.

\- Shizune t'a laissé faire ?

Le Nara eu un léger rictus amusé. Shizune s'appliquait beaucoup à faire en sorte à ce que personne au village ne soit trop au courant des soucis qu'avait sa tante en matière d'alcool et de jeux.

 _Bien obligée._

Naruto aurait presque cru entendre Sasuke étouffer un ricanement. Quand il tourna les yeux vers ce dernier, il était calmement en train de contempler le mur mat d'en face. Il n'avait pas l'air de prêter attention à leur conversation, mais Naruto était certain du contraire. Il le connaissait parfaitement bien pour savoir quand son ami était perdu dans ses pensées, ou quand il épiait discrètement des paroles qui ne le concernaient pas.

\- Et où est Kakashi ?

\- Sur le chemin du retour, on a fait passer le message à un nukenin qui s'apprêtait à quitter le village. Normalement, il est déjà au courant.

L'horloge présente dans la salle indiquait qu'il était déjà 20 heures. Bientôt l'heure à laquelle Hinata préparait le repas.

\- Sakura m'a informé qu'elle t'avait administré une substance pour réguler ton chakra. Elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer. Hinata doit certainement s'inquiéter.

Affaibli comme il l'était par l'injection que Sakura lui avait administrée, il n'y aurait rien qu'il ne puisse faire avant un bon bout de temps. Hinata devait certainement se demander pourquoi son époux n'avait pas été présent tout le lendemain de l'annonce de sa grossesse. Naruto soupira avant de hocher la tête.

Il jeta un œil à Sasuke, qui était toujours posté dans son coin, silencieux comme une ombre.

\- Hey, Sasuke.

Ce dernier tourna à peine la tête, le visage n'exprimant aucune autre émotion qu'une attente résignée. Néanmoins, un léger sourire se glissa au niveau de l'une de ses commissures.

\- Rentre chez toi, crétin.

Le regard de Naruto s'illumina. Il était heureux d'avoir à faire au bon vieux Sasuke d'autrefois : au rival et camarade qu'il fut avant qu'il ne déserte le village. En réponse, il lâcha un léger rire avant de prendre la porte de sortie.

Shikamaru observa cette porte pendant quelques secondes, dans l'inconfort du silence nourri par la nature d'une relation entre deux personnes qui n'avaient pas échangé depuis belle lurette. Même si cela n'avait pas été toujours ainsi, il comprenait désormais la relation qui unissait Sasuke à ses anciens coéquipiers. Il ne pouvait en revanche pas dire qu'il se sentait particulièrement à l'aise en sa présence. Trop de temps s'était écoulé. Trop de malheurs. A peine sortie de l'enfance, leur génération avait combattu des ennemis féroces et esquivé de peu une fin effroyable. Shikamaru y pensait encore la nuit, et cela l'empêchait de dormir aussi bien qu'il devrait le faire. Sasuke n'avait pas été avec eux. Il avait flirté entre ses intérêts personnels et ceux de l'ennemis. C'était un fossé qu'il était inutile de combler par des excuses et quelques années de bon comportement. Sasuke avait encore beaucoup à prouver avant que ses anciens camarades de promotion arrivent à lui refaire confiance. A son grand soulagement, Ibiki Morino revint dans la pièce, l'expression durement ennuyée. Ce n'était pas un type habitué à être mis en échec par un de ses captifs. Chaque individu avait une faille, peu importe sa condition physique et mentale, Morino trouvait toujours comment. Ce n'était pas pour rien que sa renommée traversait les frontières, alors qu'il y avait bien longtemps que lui ne le faisait plus physiquement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller au-devant du conflit pour faire pâlir d'effroi les ennemis de Konoha. Ce fut sans doute pourquoi observer ces traits durs et secs s'affaisser sous la déception causa quelques inquiétudes au jeune Nara.

\- C'est un fichu bâtard, marmonna le vétéran qui masquait les cicatrices de son cuir chevelu à l'aide d'un bonnet portant la plaque symbolique du village.

Il enleva son couvre-chef, exposant les traces de tortures qu'il avait probablement lui-même subies pour s'y passer une main gantée. Sasuke détourna subtilement le regard, visiblement tout autant mal à l'aise que son ancien camarade d'Académie ninja.

\- Un bâtard qui, même s'il le voulait, ne pourrait pas cracher une seule information.

Morino inspectait l'état global de son bonnet, d'un calme couvant une dangerosité extrême. Il y avait peu de signes d'énervement apparaissant sur son faciès d'ordinaire sévère et creusé. Pourtant, même Sasuke se garda de faire de remarques à cet instant.

\- Sa langue a été sectionnée : il ne peut pas parler. Puis, il y a bien une protection – certainement un sceau, qui le tuera certainement si nous tentons quoique ce soir. Haji me l'a tout juste confirmé, et c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas tenté d'aller plus loin.

Haji était un cousin éloigné d'Ino, et membre dirigeant du clan Yamanaka. Il était à peine plus âgé que cette dernière, mais Inoichi et lui étaient assez proches pour qu'Ibiki pense qu'il lui ferait un bon remplaçant au sein de la division Interrogation et Torture du village. Ou plutôt, la section des renseignements de Konoha, comme elle avait été récemment renommée. Haji était presque tout aussi doué qu'Inoichi pour contourner les protections mentales que l'on apposait sur les esprits des espions pour les empêcher de divulguer quoique ce soit sous la contrainte. Il n'y avait donc pas de doutes : si Haji ne pouvait rien faire, c'était que la situation était plus critique qu'il ne le pensait.

Il était délicat d'apposer un sceau mental à un ninja, parce que plus il était complexe et contraignant plus il y avait un risque que la personne devienne folle, ou complètement imprévisible. Shikamaru avait antérieurement surpris des conversations faisant état de maîtres de fuuinjustsu qui pouvaient repousser les limites de l'acceptable concernant les sceaux mentaux. Il n'existait qu'un seul clan qui soit spécialisé dans le domaine, et jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, tout son savoir avait été sombré avec lui dans l'oubli.

\- Le clan Uzumaki connaissait bien des techniques capables d'atteindre ce même niveau de … confidentialité ?

La question concernait également Sasuke, dont les récentes péripéties lui avait été sans doute profitables en termes de connaissances. Passer sa vie à Konoha n'apportait pas davantage de compréhension du monde qu'il n'était nécessaire d'en avoir. Cela faisait un bail qu'Ibiki n'avait pas franchi les portes du village, et Shikamaru était bien trop occupé par ses devoirs vis-à-vis du Hokage actuel et de son clan. Mais Sasuke n'était pas un gars bavard, et s'il savait quelque chose, il préféra laisser Ibiki se mouiller à sa place.

\- Les clans disparus ne causent pas autant de remous que lorsqu'ils étaient encore à leur apogée. Mais … il y a eu récemment des événements qui ont prouvé le contraire.

Une œillade déplacée destinée au dernier Uchiha fit mouche. Sasuke se sentit soudainement plus concerné et le jeune Nara espéra qu'il pourrait au moins anticiper le moment où ce dernier aurait l'idée d'enfoncer sa lame dans la gorge du vétéran. Cependant, la réaction de Sasuke fut loin d'être belliqueuse, bien que le début du regard qu'il rendit à son interlocuteur signifia à ce dernier de ne pas trop abuser de la cordialité de leurs relations. C'était Ibiki Morino qui l'avait gardé captif deux mois après la fin de la dernière guerre. Justifié ou non, Sasuke ne semblait pas l'avoir oublié.

\- Les descendants du clan Uzumaki sont éparpillés, et beaucoup ne sont pas informés de leurs orgines. Ce sont majoritairement des parias qui ne partagent aucun objectif. Ce n'était pas le cas de Madara et d'Obito.

Shikamaru se souvint d'un détail important.

\- Il y a ton amie, non ? Karin.

\- Elle ? Laissez tomber, il n'y a rien de dangereux chez elle.

\- Elle a tout de même réussi à échapper à notre vigilance la dernière fois, fit remarquer Morino. Ce n'était pas anodin.

\- Pour que quelqu'un soit dangereux à l'échelle d'un pays, il doit avoir un objectif précis. C'est loin d'être son cas. Elle préfère suivre celui des autres.

\- Comme celui d'Orochimaru, notifia Shikamaru. Ou le tiens.

\- Shikamaru.

Sasuke avait sérieusement prononcé son nom. Il en avait visiblement assez d'être associé à cette vipère.

\- Si Orochimaru avait désiré la mort de Tsunade, il s'en serait chargé de ses propres mains. Et je n'ai jamais eu de soucis avec elle. Donc, écartez-moi de ça.

Les deux anciens camarades se fixèrent un court instant. La pupille visible de Sasuke était juste … froide. Il semblait las qu'on continue de l'accuser, sans toutefois s'insurger contre le fait que ce soit encore le cas. Shikamaru hocha prudemment la tête et accepta silencieusement sa requête.

\- Je ne sais pas quand Kakashi rentrera, parla Ibiki, mais il sera peut-être trop tard. Il est possible que le sceau soit en train de lui bousiller le cerveau : et là on aura un plus gros problème. S'il claque ou devient un légume avant même que nous puissions obtenir des renseignements, nous devrions attendre une autre attaque pour les obtenir.

\- Un genjutsu ferait-il l'affaire ? demanda calmement Sasuke.

Ibiki et Shikamaru échangèrent un drôle de regard.

\- Ce serait délicat … fit le plus âgé. Il y a un risque trop important de le convaincre de vivre dans la réalité qu'on lui présente. Cela finit par donner des situations bloquantes dans lesquelles le prisonnier a perdu toute notion d'identité ou de temps. De plus, la force du sceau risquerait de s'amplifier. C'est le problème.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'autres choix que de me laisser essayer. Si vous tardez trop, nous devrons attendre passivement que l'occasion se représente.

\- Je n'aime pas l'admettre, mais Sasuke n'a pas tort, déclara Shikamaru.

Le pouvoir qu'avait le sharingan sur certains individus était indétectable. Les nombreuses intrusions d'Itachi Uchiha dans les pays voisins, et son habileté à éviter les chasseurs de primes et de déserteurs participaient à valider cette hypothèse. Les illusions d'un sharingan différaient de la plupart des autres techniques, et cela, seuls les Uchiha en connaissaient le véritable secret. Shikamaru n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié Sasuke, mais il reconnut volontiers qu'il était leur meilleur espoir d'obtenir des réponses.

\- Vous devriez le laisser essayer ses propres méthodes, Ibiki. Cela nous dépasse, vous et moi.

Les yeux mats du ninja s'assombrirent. De ses deux mains, il remit d'aplomb son couvre-chef avant d'indiquer la direction de la salle dans laquelle le détenu se trouvait.

\- Vas-y, Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha considéra un petit moment le grand homme, avant de se mettre sur ses pieds, faisant craquer au passage les muscles de son cou. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à contourner Ibiki Morino pour pénêtrer dans ladite pièce, ce dernier l'arrêta en posant sur son épaule.

Shikamaru se crispa lorsque Sasuke orienta par réflexe les doigts de sa seule main valide vers la garde de son sabre.

\- Tu vas utiliser ton Mangekyo, hein ? Y'a une petite portion non négligeable de membres de ton clan qui ont eu ce pouvoir, et ils ont tous fini par devenir tarés. Comme ton frangin par exemple.

En un rien de temps, les doigts de l'Uchiha se refermèrent sur la poignée de l'arme. Shikamaru s'enhardit de commencer à composer les signes de l'étreinte de l'ombre. Sasuke se contenta finalement de contourner Morino, après s'être dégagé de l'emprise physique de sa main d'un geste sec.

Lorsque la porte de l'autre salle claqua sèchement, Shikamaru se permit de réprimander son aîné.

\- Bon sang, Ibiki ! C'était vraiment nécessaire ?

Sasuke avait alors pénétré dans la pièce adjacente, et ne pouvait plus les entendre. Normalement. Morino se contenta d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

\- C'est un Uchiha, gamin. Avec un sharingan éveillé. Plus qu'éveillé. Les émotions font partie de la liste des aspects de leur vie qu'ils ne contrôlent pas. On n'interroge pas un prisonnier dans n'importe quel état d'esprit. Il vient de prouver qu'il était apte à le faire.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois : c'était vraiment nécessaire ?

Un bref sourire éclaircit le visage balafré de l'homme.

\- Gamin … Tu as pris du galon, tu le mérites, ce n'est pas à moi de dire le contraire, cependant …

Il s'avança vers le jeune Nara, une lueur presque affectueuse dans les yeux. Il lui tapota bienveillamment l'épaule.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que ta génération ne sait pas sur les Uchiha. Leur absence de libre arbitre, par exemple. Ils finissent tous de la même manière, en particulier ceux avec les pupilles évoluées. Celui-là a le Rinnegan, et le Sharingan. Ces deux ne sont pas réputées pour avoir fait fleurir autre chose que la mort sur leur passage. Tu devrais faire gaffe à ton amie Haruno. Si j'étais son père, je l'écarterais de ce gars. Il ne lui apportera pas de bonheur.

Il laissa Shikamaru méditer sur ces propos. Ce dernier resta un instant immobile, interdit. Il ne pensait pas que Sasuke pourrait redevenir une menace. Il semblait réellement sincère dans ses projets de rédemption. Cependant, Naruto et Sakura étaient proches de lui. Et il ne tenait pas à ce que ses amis aient encore à souffrir de l'instabilité émotionnelle de leur ancien coéquipier.

 _Foutue galère._

Le monde ne s'arrangeait pas durablement sans que l'on y mette de l'énergie. Shikamaru avait un temps espéré pouvoir vivre en toute quiétude, prendre une bonne dizaine d'années de repos bien méritées. Un temps passé à accomplir les missions qui venaient, à l'instar de l'époque durant laquelle il n'était que simple genin. Il était sorti de l'enfance beaucoup trop vite, penser au passé lui pinçait le cœur.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il se sentait encore gamin. Le poids des responsabilités l'effrayait.

T'es un vrai trouillard, lui lançait parfois Temari sur le ton de l'humour.

Si seulement elle savait à quel point cela pouvait être vrai.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha limitait les utilisations du Sharingan autant qu'il le pouvait. Il s'était promis de ne plus faire le mal avec cette pupille. L'abus de son pouvoir provoquait une grande satisfaction, un sentiment de pouvoir addictif. Il en avait déjà payé les frais. Manipuler l'esprit d'un homme était un vice que le Mangekyo lui permettait, alors il préférait l'utiliser à bon escient. Il ne donnerait pas raison à Morino.

Il naviguait au cœur de la dimension qu'il avait construite, au cœur de l'esprit du captif. Son esprit n'était nulle part et là à la fois. Sasuke marchait sur des voutes physiquement improbables, suspendues et entourés dans des abysses pourpres et tourbillonnantes. Le prisonnier était captif dans une illusion. Il n'était pas loin. Il entendait ses plaintes désordonnées tandis qu'il cherchait à reprendre le contrôle de son flux intérieur.

Quand il le trouva, il n'était qu'une ombre. L'empreinte de ce qui fut autrefois un humain. Ce fut alors qu'il comprit que cet état de dégradation spirituelle n'était nullement causé par son genjutsu. Il s'avança vers la silhouette, dont l'apparence se liquéfiait au fur et à mesure. Un chakra l'enveloppait, et ce n'était pas le sien.

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire, Uchiha.

Sasuke s'était retourné brusquement, prêt à bondir. Un tourbillon de chakra se concentra en une nouvelle silhouette qui s'avança dangereusement sur lui. C'était son illusion. Comment pouvait-il en perdre le contrôle ? Il ne distingua que des yeux animés d'un chakra chaud. Il n'avait cette même impression que lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité de Naruto. Sasuke se trouvait entre la silhouette du captif et celle de l'inconnu, qui semblait avoir infiltré sa propre illusion.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous tramez, lança Sasuke, mais je vais bientôt le découvrir.

Il existait toujours un état de conscience dans l'âme de l'individu, prisonnière d'une influence extérieure. Il avait espoir que s'y concentrer le mènerait aux réponses qu'il était venu trouver. Les ténèbres de l'intru ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Techniquement, il ne craignait rien. Il ne s'agissait que de la présence laissée par le chakra du supposé sceau entravant le prisonnier. Sasuke amplifia alors le pouvoir exercé sur l'âme de l'individu.

 _Cède, et ça s'arrêtera._

Sasuke ne pouvait pas être plus indulgent : toute information était d'un enjeu capital.

\- Tu te penses intouchable.

La voix grondait comme le tonnerre.

\- Je suis dans mon monde. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses contrôler. Tu n'es qu'un parasite qui s'est logé dans ce type pour mieux pouvoir protéger tes intérêts. Était-il consentant ?

Sasuke était juste curieux. Certaines questions pouvaient en amener d'autres.

\- Peut-être pas, rétorqua la présence menaçante après quelques secondes de silence.

La tête de la silhouette se balança en direction de l'autre, soumise à une intense pression mentale.

\- Il pourrait s'agir d'un innocent. Tu en es conscient ?

La force du genjutsu ne faiblit pas.

\- Je te retourne cette remarque.

Un rire sinistre retentit.

\- Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Ce n'est néanmoins pas la voie que les grandes puissances ninja semblent suivre. En particulier Konoha. Vous vous faites tout petits depuis le précédent désastre.

\- La dernière guerre ? Mhn.

Sasuke n'avait pas envie de parler de ça.

\- Vous, shinobi, redorez votre image avec de grands discours de paix et de stabilité. Jusqu'à quand cette repentance durera-t-elle ?

\- Tu es un shinobi.

\- Je l'étais. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'avoir des pouvoirs ne signifiait pas être shinobi pour autant. Seule l'utilisation de ses dons définit qui l'on est vraiment. Je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs pour faire la guerre, mais pour panser les plaies de ce monde et effacer ses imperfections.

Il n'y avait ni fougue ni ressenti dans ses propos. La personnalité lui faisant face n'était en rien comparable à son caractère d'adolescent révolté qu'il fut autrefois. Juste une conclusion évidente, une affirmation plate et universelle. Cela le troubla étrangement.

L'esprit du captif n'était plus qu'un pétale de poussière dans un tourbillon de destruction. L'illusion lui faisait revivre les pires moments de sa vie, pour que les verrous apposés sur sa conscience se détruisent sous la puissance des émotions. Au résultat, son esprit sera détruit. Mais il existait une chance que son cerveau soit assez intact pour être examiné.

\- Je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire, rétorqua Sasuke d'un ton sec et ennuyé. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de nous, ça ne changera pas ce qui fait de toi un criminel.

Sasuke avait bien trop à faire avec ses propres états d'âmes pour s'occuper de ceux des autres. Il tendit sa main valide avec pour intention de dissiper le chakra rebelle. Au lieu de disparaître, l'ombre le traversa pour finir sa course dans celle du captif.

Cela déstabilisa sévèrement l'illusion qu'il avait créée, et la silhouette explosa en vagues successives. Sasuke mit un terme au genjutsu avant que l'instabilité gagne son propre réseau de chakra. Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, Morino se trouvait non loin, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Sasuke plissa des yeux, la sueur ayant coulé sur ses paupières sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

\- Alors ça …

Il détestait cette voix.

\- Tu y es allé un peu trop fort, tu ne crois pas, Uchiha ?

Il se leva en essayant de minimiser son déséquilibre. Il s'était laissé surprendre. Ce type avait manqué de lui retourner sa propre illusion. Le corps du captif semblait inerte, le sang avait coulé de ses oreilles et de son nez, traçant un sillon pourpre net sur sa peau pâle.

\- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps, Ibiki.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Une seconde de plus passée avec cet homme serait de trop.

Une fois à l'air libre, il inspira profondément. Et bien, c'était un bel échec de sa part. Sans doute avait-il été légèrement trop prétentieux. Les locaux de la section des « renseignements » de Konoha se trouvaient non loin de ceux des forces spéciales, en hauteur, bien hors de portée des villageois. Quand un habitant de Konoha levait les yeux : la seule chose qu'il était apte à voir était la sculpture des Hokage. Ces « héros », morts ou vivants, qui veillaient constamment sur le village. En aucun cas il ne voyait l'ombre. Jamais il ne devinerait le nombre de cadavres que son petit confort consommait. Il était important que les gens vivent dans le déni. Et même s'ils savaient, mieux valaient qu'ils soient occupés par leur petite vie tranquille.

La paix avait endormi beaucoup d'esprits, mais l'agitation grondait au loin, comme une tempête qui se languissait au loin pour venir frapper au pire moment.

Sasuke resta un long moment à contempler l'horizon qui se dessinait au loin, dessiné par les arbres et les reliefs propres à son pays natal. Il espérait que les Yamanaka auraient le temps d'extraire quelque chose d'utile, sans grandement y croire. Il repensa aux paroles de l'homme. Il avait l'impression de les connaître par cœur. Mais son calme et sa détermination étaient inédits pour un individu ayant de tels propos. De plus, il n'était pas impossible qu'il s'agisse du même type que Naruto et lui avaient combattus. Ses dons sensitifs n'étaient pas aussi évolués que son ami, mais la manière dont le chakra tourbillonnait dans ses yeux et son étonnante habileté à employer les sceaux le menaient naturellement sur cette piste.

* * *

Cela faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel vide dans les veines. C'était troublant et agréable à la fois, mais il n'était pas encore temps de s'en réjouir. Il ne souhaitait pas rester inactif tandis que ses amis enquêtaient à sa place. Naruto n'avait jamais été doué de patience. Il n'était pas dans son tempérament de se la couler douce lorsque le danger rôdait tout près des gens qu'il aimait. Konoha lui était indubitablement chère, tout comme ses camarades, ses amis, sa femme et …

Il ne parvenait toujours à le réaliser. C'était une pensée qui le remplissait de joie tout autant qu'elle l'effrayait.

Cette situation l'étourdissait tant qu'il manqua d'ignorer les salutations enjouées des gérants d'Ichiraku tandis qu'il empruntait le chemin habituel du retour. Le vieux Teuchi, dont les rides sillonnaient de plus en plus son teint mat, vint à sa rencontre tandis qu'il prenait sa pause à l'extérieur de son établissement, assis sur un vieux tabouret à regarder les passants et saluer les connaissances.

Bien sûr, l'heureux évènement avait voyagé jusqu'à ses oreilles, et il ne tarda pas à partager sa joie auprès de celui qui fut autrefois un gamin traité comme un paria par les habitants. Le restaurateur l'attira au sein de son établissement, ce qui enthousiasma grandement Ayame sa fille, qui s'empressa de le féliciter chaleureusement tandis qu'elle s'affairait en cuisine.

Teuchi le poussa à s'assoir : ce qu'il accepta sans oser protester.

\- Merci, le vieux. C'est sympa.

\- Sympa ? C'est merveilleux qu'Hinata et toi deveniez parents ! jubilait Ayame. C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Aucune idée. Cela ne fait que peu de temps qu'elle me l'a appris. Hier soir à vrai dire.

\- Si c'est une fille, vous l'appellerez comment ?

Naruto pinça l'index de sa prothèse avec sa main valide, gêné par ces questions dans une pareille situation. Un individu avait probablement pénétré son esprit, il avait laissé Hinata toute la journée, et Mamie Tsunade avait évité de peu la mort. Pas une journée ouverte à ce genre de discussions. Cependant, Teuchi et Ayame faisait partie de sa famille. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour eux.

\- Certainement un nom de fleur. C'est joli pour une fille, répondit-il au tac au tac.

\- Trop mignon !

Ayame lui posa d'autres questions embarrassantes, sous l'œil bienheureux de son père qui s'était calmement assis aux côtés du jeune Uzumaki.

\- Vous allez déménager ? C'est petit chez vous.

Ils habitaient une petite maison non loin du quartier des Hyuuga. Hiashi leur avait offert un peu d'intimité – leur cadeau de mariage, disait-il. Le seul « hic », c'était qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre.

\- Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté, mais tu as raison.

En cet instant, Naruto n'aima pas trop qu'on lui tire les vers du nez. Pas au sujet de sa vie privée, et encore moins en public. Ichiraku s'était considérablement agrandi. Après la guerre, la plupart des restaurateurs et des gérants de bar – des shinobi à mi-temps ou retirés de la liste active –, contribuèrent à l'effort de reconstruction et de sécurité en réintégrant les forces régulières. La clientèle du stand de ramen avait considérablement augmenté, poussant Teuchi et Ayame à agrandir leur local. Dorénavant, plus d'une trentaine de personnes s'y pressaient en heure de pointe.

\- Hinata m'attends, je ferais mieux de rentrer.

Il s'était à peine levé qu'un lourd sachet fumant atterrit non loin d'où sa main siégeait sur le comptoir la seconde d'avant. L'odeur qui en émanait fit gronder un bruyant vide dans son ventre. Ce n'était pas de lui, mais il n'avait rien avalé de la journée.

\- C'est pour vous deux, de la part de la maison.

Le regard de Naruto bloqua sur Ayame avant d'atterrir sur l'expression radieuse du vieux Teuchi. Il resta incrédule pendant plus de temps qu'il ne le fallait avant de les remercier chaleureusement et de partir avec la portion de ramen qui suffirait sans aucun doute à rassasier son appétit plus celui d'une femme enceinte.

La maison qu'ils occupaient tous les deux était bien loin des quartiers dans lesquels il avait passé son enfance. A Konoha, les ninjas issus de clan ne se mélangeaient pas avec ceux de familles moins prestigieuses. Avec le temps, cette pratique s'était amoindrie, et la population du village s'était davantage mélangée. Les quartiers appartenant au clan Hyuga étaient loués à des familles aisées, qui avaient les moyens de payer la tranquillité, loin des quartiers des travailleurs et prisés par la mafia locale. Tout naturellement, leur cadeau de mariage fut ce calme tant prisé.

Quand Naruto passa le seuil de la porte et se manifesta, il fut surpris par l'inexistence de la réponse. Qu'attendait-il ? Il s'était absenté pendant toute une journée sans donner de nouvelles. La vie de famille n'était pas forcément quelque chose auquel il avait été habitué tout le long de sa vie. Le simple fait d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'accueillait était une nouveauté. Il y avait beaucoup trop de nouveautés dans sa vie en ce moment.

Naruto se déchaussa en rangeant avec précaution ses sandales, puis il se dirigea vers le salon, là où le chakra d'Hinata semblait s'être concentré en un pic de frustration contenue. Il la trouva affairée au coin cuisine, et la froideur de son aura le glaça tellement qu'il ne pensa pas à vérifier ce qu'elle coupait avec le couteau de cuisine.

\- Salut.

Le seul mot qu'il put vraiment prononcer. Elle portait un sweet blanc, qui laissait délicatement apparaitre la courbe de sa poitrine et celle de ses hanches, et ses long cheveux saphirs chutaient soigneusement par-devant son épaule droite.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Naruto-kun.

Réponse simple. Le son de sa voix ressembla à une cascade sans fond. Il posa le paquet légèrement refroidi sur le comptoir de leur cuisine, et se glissa tout près de sa femme. Jamais il n'avait entendu de Naruto-kun si austère venant de sa bouche. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et cala son menton contre son épaule.

\- Désolé pour mon absence. J'aurais dû te donner plus d'explications.

Le coup de couteau qui accompagna la fin de sa phrase fut plus appuyé, et il crut presque entendre un soupir agacé. C'était un oignon, fort heureusement. Légèrement impressionné, il se détacha d'elle, et recula d'un pas pour la laisser quitter la cuisine. Elle ne pipa pas un mot. Alors il la suivit.

\- Hinata. J'avais une bonne raison.

Elle se stoppa en plein milieu du salon, dos à lui.

\- Je ne souhaite pas t'impliquer. Aucun de vous deux. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Ses excuses étaient pathétiques. Naruto était doué pour réconforter les gens. Quand il s'agissait de proches, c'était plus difficile. Un élément perturbateur troublait actuellement son existence, l'emplissait de doutes et de peurs. Comment était-il censé gérer cela sans lui faire de mal ?

\- Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter ? lâcha Hinata d'une voix à peine maîtrisée.

A défaut d'avoir une réponse sûre, Naruto ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde avant de les rouvrir. Elle s'était retournée, ses pupilles blanches renfermant un champ de bataille d'une violence indescriptible.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, Naruto.

Il se fit violence pour soutenir son regard.

\- Il y avait une époque où l'on pouvait encore me couver comme une princesse. La guerre est passée par là. Tu ne peux pas espérer me cacher quelque chose qui te concerne en espérant que je vais fermer les yeux.

Elle s'était sensiblement rapprochée. Dans son regard était entreposé une profonde détresse. C'était une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir dans ses yeux. Il acquiesça en haussant légèrement la tête.

\- Très bien.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Il n'eut pas la force d'en faire autrement.

\- Je vais te le dire.

Il en avait lui aussi le plus grand besoin. De lui dire. Au moins à elle. S'il y avait bien une seule personne au monde en qui il avait assez confiance pour le dire, c'était bien elle.

\- Le type que Sasuke et moi avons affronté la dernière fois … Je crois que c'est …

Soudainement, la présence de l'Uchiha se fit forte. Extrêmement pressée. On ne tarda pas à toquer à leur porte. Naruto lâcha un juron, impuissant et furieux. La boule de douleur qui lui avait alors gagné l'estomac quand il s'était décidé à parler se transforma en une tempête bouillonnante. Il ouvrit la porte, et tomba nez à nez avec son ancien coéquipier.

\- Ce n'était pas le moment, crétin.

Sasuke Uchiha cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, visiblement pris de court par cet accueil.

\- Kakashi te demande, marmonna-t-il. Mais tu peux prendre un peu de temps pour finir ce que tu étais en train de faire, si c'était tant pressé.

Ce foutu ton snobinard rendait une simple phrase assez grossière pour être encore plus énervante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Naruto lui claqua la porte au nez. Hinata se tenait non loin, les bras croisés et l'expression inquiète.

\- Hinata … Fais-moi confiance, ok ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure douloureux. Il lui tendit sa main recouverte de bandage, en espérant qu'elle l'intercepte. Elle s'avança doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la ramener contre lui et sentir ses cheveux chatouiller ses narines. Il en profita quelques secondes avant de prendre son visage dans ses deux mains, et de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Konoha risque d'avoir besoin de moi pendant un certain temps. Je ne suis pas certain que ni ton père, ni ta sœur veuille que tu restes seule.

\- Sois prudent, Naruto-kun.

Il sourit. C'était le « Naruto-kun » qu'il aimait entendre. Ce doux son qui apaisait les tourments de son esprit.

* * *

Après s'être assurée que Naruto était confortablement logé dans la petite chambre d'hôpital qu'on lui avait réservé, Sakura décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer.

Sasuke l'avait amené sans un mot, après que Kakashi ait approuvé le fait que les récents évènements méritaient des actes d'une plus grande prudence. Ainsi, il n'objecta pas lorsque Naruto proposa de rester sous surveillance à l'hôpital, le temps d'éclaircir les mystères ayant embrumé les récentes affaires.

Au silence de ses deux anciens coéquipiers, elle sut d'instinct que le trajet jusqu'au bâtiment hospitalier de Konoha n'avait pas été silencieux.

« Le type responsable de tout ça … J'y suis lié. »

Rarement, elle n'avait vu les pupilles bleues de son ami si chargées de tourments. Sakura s'était faite à l'idée de pas pouvoir faire davantage que de lui glisser quelques paroles rassurantes et pleines de confiance. Ils avaient affronté de véritables dieux lors de la dernière guerre, que pouvait-il leur arriver de pire ?

Cependant, lorsqu'en partant, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la chambre à l'intérieur de laquelle Tsunade recouvrait ses forces, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

La surprise favorise le danger, leur disait autrefois Kakashi, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un jounin sensei.

La vie durait des décennies, tandis qu'il ne suffisait que quelques secondes à la mort pour vous trouver.

Sakura était dotée d'une excellente mémoire. Les paroles restaient encrées en elle, comme les fossiles l'étaient dans la roche. Elle se souvint alors d'une phrase que Tsunade appréciait prononcer : « Ce sont des serpents tapis dans les hautes herbes dont il faut se méfier ».

La façon dont l'ANBU de garde la fixa alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée dans le couloir, lui rappela qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire d'autre ici, et que la fatigue aurait bientôt raison d'elle.

Elle regagna son domicile : une petite maison non loin de celle où résidait sa mère. A la mort de son père, il y a de cela deux ans, elle avait cru impératif de ne pas trop s'éloigner d'elle, pour être en mesure de lui rendre fréquemment visite. Cette perte était une plaie dans son cœur qui avait du mal à guérir, et elle ne pouvait mesurer à quel point sa mère souffrait de cette absence. Sakura avait le travail, ses coéquipiers, son village. Il existait suffisamment de ces choses pour que la brèche soit colmatée.

La pluie commença à s'abattre avant que minuit ne soit dépassé. Sakura n'avait pas encore envisagé de trouver le sommeil, nulle réponse n'étant assez pertinente pour chaque question qui la taraudait.

Toc toc toc.

Trois coups vinrent heurter sa porte. Sakura se retourna dans sa couche pour examiner l'heure. Qui était assez culoté pour la perturber à une heure pareille ? En se dirigeant vers l'entrée après s'être plus lourdement vêtue, elle pensa alors à sa mère.

Cependant, son impatience trahit l'espoir d'apercevoir une autre personne.

\- Ce n'est pas une heure pour te déranger. Je peux entrer ?

Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois, incapable de déterminer si sa vision était tirée de ses rêveries ou de la réalité. Instinctivement, elle se décala pour laisser entrer la seconde source de ses tourments.

Si ce n'était pas la principale.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de jeter plus de flammes. Le temps était un luxe qu'elle n'avait pas.

\- Sasuke, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas trop le regarder et éviter d'attiser le feu de son cœur. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

Sasuke Uchiha était trempé des pieds à la tête, mais il ne paraissait pas s'en soucier outre mesure. Son oeil, d'un noir intense, la fixèrent sans once d'irritation après avoir découvert la décoration modeste de son amie avec un soupçon de curiosité.

\- Kakashi m'a confié une mission. Je pars demain matin. Je n'aurais pas dû ?

C'était une question sincère, sans ironie ni sarcasme. Sasuke se tenait comme s'il était près à quitter l'endroit si sa visite l'importunait réellement. Il semblait être venu sans intention cachée, juste pour la voir, elle. Sans doute leur dernière conversation avait eu de l'importance. Sans doute, aussi, leur relation avait de l'importance.

Cette pensée la troubla, tout autant que la récente nuit passée en sa compagnie ne le fit.

\- Je t'offre un thé ? proposa la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Quand Sakura le dépassa, elle senti une main froide, mais tendre la retenir par le bras.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Simple visite.

La présence de Sasuke la mettait autant mal à l'aise qu'elle égayait sa soirée. C'était triste et contradictoire, mais elle aurait préféré qu'il ne se donne pas la peine de faire ce détour avant de quitter le village.

\- Laisse-moi t'offrir un thé, alors.

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration, qui ne fut pas plus perceptible que le trot de l'horloge dans la cuisine. Il sembla alors se souvenir des règles élémentaires de politesse que l'on devait respecter en tant qu'invité. Sa seule main valide glissa le long du bras de la jeune femme, et il acquiesça, aussi silencieux qu'un spectre.

Dès lors qu'il balança son épais manteau noir sur le dossier de la chaise, et s'y assit, trois longues minutes de silence s'écoulèrent, le temps que Sakura fasse chauffer l'eau dans la bouilloire, et déposa une tasse fumante devant lui.

\- J'imagine qu'on ne te reverra pas au village avant un bon moment, lança-t-elle de la voix la plus neutre possible.

Elle se restreignait à contempler les petites bulles présentes à la surface du liquide d'un vert puissant. Sasuke faisait tourner la tasse brûlante sur elle-même, par à-coups, l'œil visible fixé sur une anomalie présente sur la table en bois.

\- Je dois retrouver le fils du daimyo. Celui qui est censé prendre sa place, précisa-t-il en esquissa une grimace bizarre. C'est confidentiel.

\- Si tu me le dis, je suppose donc que je suis dans la confidence du village.

\- Non. Mais tu as le droit de le savoir.

\- Je doute que Kakashi approuve …

\- Je me fiche bien de ce qu'il peut penser.

Il fit une courte pause pour porter le liquide à ses lèvres et de souffler légèrement dessus, avant d'ajouter :

\- … et je ne pense pas que ça le dérange.

Il était vrai que Kakashi ne serait pas vraiment contrarié à l'idée que l'information soit transmise à ses anciens élèves. Ils avaient toute sa confiance, après tout. Ça ne la surprenait pas non plus que Sasuke veuille intentionnellement irriter son ancien mentor. Depuis tout jeune, c'était un plaisir qu'il se gardait. Et Kakashi semblait à son tour éprouver une certaine satisfaction à lui rendre la pareille.

Le silence entre eux était pesant. Sakura ne pensait pas être capable de poursuivre la conversation sans lui reprocher son absence. Lui reprocher quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait aucune dette envers elle. Pas depuis longtemps. Mais elle éprouvait le besoin irrésistible de savoir. Et d'un autre côté, elle avait bien peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Sasuke n'était pas une personne facile à lire, et s'il pouvait dégager l'impression qu'il vous appréciait, l'inverse était trop souvent perceptible aussi. C'était le problème. Sakura était une femme honnête, franche et qui n'aimait pas les non-dits.

Bien sûr, elle pourrait très bien lui demander de rester la prochaine fois, de ne plus la quitter. Elle l'avait auparavant fait, avant même qu'il ne déserte, que la guerre et la peine ne s'abattent sur le village et leur génération. Mais elle ne le referait plus. Elle n'était plus une petite fille. Elle ne désirait pas qu'il sache qu'il lui faisait du mal. C'était mieux pour lui.

Alors quand il la remercia pour lui avoir préparé du thé, se renfonça dans son manteau et se prépara à la saluer, elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de serrer la mâchoire. Ce qu'il vit, de toute évidence.

\- Je comprendrais si tu n'étais pas là à mon retour, dit-il simplement.

Il était dos à elle, le corps entre l'ombre du salon et la lumière artificielle de la cuisine. Sa voix était inexpressive, robotique, comme s'il s'était lui-même entraîné à le lui dire ces dernières années.

\- Je préférerais que tu ne reviennes pas, c'est vrai, murmura-t-elle.

Ce fut automatique, hors de contrôle. Et pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, elle le sentit vaciller. Chancelant. Il resta immobile, comme s'il venait d'être foudroyé par le coup de tonnerre qui retentit depuis l'extérieur, non loin de l'habitation.

Et elle sentit un poids quitter son cœur en laissant un sillage douloureux.

\- Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, Sasuke. Si cela était un mauvais coup du destin, ou alors une bénédiction mais je …

Ses doigts blanchirent à cause de la pression exercée sur la tasse.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Malgré tout ce que tu as fait, ce que les gens ont pu dire de toi, et de ton absence. Et ce sera toujours le cas.

C'est pour cela, qu'elle pensait parfois qu'il était préférable qu'il ne revienne pas. Sasuke se tourna lentement, comme blessé. Mais son regard n'exprima nulle colère ou sentiment de trahison. Juste l'empathie la plus sincère.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix plus sévère. D'autres pourront t'offrir la vie dont tu rêves.

\- Qui, par exemple ?

Le ton de leur voix avait considérablement augmenté. C'était ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une dispute de couple.

Si seulement c'était le cas, pensa Sakura.

Sasuke eut visiblement toutes les peines du monde à lui répondre.

\- Je t'ai désirée morte. N'est-ce pas suffisant comme argument ?

\- J'ai moi aussi voulu te tuer pour t'empêcher de nuire.

\- Tu as hésité, Sakura. En ce qui me concerne, c'était très clair dans ma tête.

Il se rapprocha de la table, la pupille noire aussi figée que de l'onyx.

\- Je l'aurais fait, sans aucun remords. J'aurais été capable d'arracher le cœur de ton corps, et c'est un crime que j'aurais pu réitérer à l'infini.

Ces paroles, toutes aussi cruelles, n'atteignirent étrangement pas Sakura. Elles ne laissèrent qu'une peine immense, réanimée par un lointain traumatisme. Mais elle n'éprouva aucune peur lorsqu'elle soutient son regard. Un triste sourire se dessina sur son visage, et elle tendit posa des doigts timides sur la main du jeune homme, à moins d'un mètre.

\- Tu l'aurais fait. Les choses changent, Sasuke. Tout comme les gens.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, quelque chose se brisa des dizaines de milliers de fois dans son regard. Celui-ci se réchauffa, allégé par une douce et triste lueur. Mais il ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement. Quand elle voulut glisser sa main dans la sienne, il ferma le poing et s'écarta brutalement.

\- Tu as raison, les gens peuvent s'adapter et évoluer. Mais leur véritable nature reste immuable.

Sasuke se détourna d'elle. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine et disparaître dans l'obscurité, elle l'entendit parler une dernière fois.

\- Je reste un Uchiha. Je le serai toujours.

Ce fut un murmure fantomatique, couvert par la pluie et le tonnerre grondant tout aussi fort dehors.

* * *

Kakashi ne saurait dire s'il éprouvait une quelconque satisfaction à l'idée que les rôles soient inversés, entre Dame Tsunade et lui-même. Une énième fois, il posa une main gantée pleine d'assurance sur l'épaule de son prédécesseur, pour l'inviter à se rallonger.

\- Ne vous surmenez pas, Maître.

Combien de fois lui avait-elle sommé de ménager sa forme physique lorsqu'il en eut été réduit à passer des semaines dans une chambre d'hôpital, à ne rien pouvoir avaler d'autre que de la soupe ou de la compote ? Combien de fois avait-il été obligé de ravaler sa fierté et de faire mine de se reposer tandis que ses jeunes gens partaient combattre les ennemis de Konoha, et étaient au-devant du danger ?

L'idée que les rôles puissent être, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, inversés aurait certainement assagit sa peine de l'époque, mais actuellement, il n'éprouvait rien d'autre qu'une immense inquiétude.

Il avait été prévenu de l'attaque à mi-chemin, tandis qu'ils effectuaient un détour par un hameau fournissant régulièrement de l'approvisionnement pour les diners féodaux.

« Bien sûr qu'non on n'a rien vu ni rien fait, mon bon seigneur ! », lui avait-on assuré. « Ici, les commandes sont passées par l'intermédiaire du préleveur, avec l'ensemble des impôts. ». Cette discussion avec les paysans et les fermiers avait écarté l'hypothèse selon laquelle la mort du daimyo aurait été causée par l'indignation populaire suite à l'augmentation croissante de l'imposition depuis la dernière guerre. Si Seiya savait qu'il était allé patauger dans le fumier pour poser une telle question, elle s'esclafferait. Mais Kakashi avait une assez bonne mémoire pour se souvenir – d'après les cours d'histoires de l'Académie –, que l'arrière-grand-père du seigneur défunt avait été lui-même empoisonné par les paysans cultivant la nourriture. Depuis lors, la trésorerie tenait un registre traçant l'ensemble des fermes et des champs à l'origine des éléments présents dans les repas servis au palais. L'annonce des incidents survenus à Konoha pendant son absence l'avait obligé à libérer les habitants de ses questions.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de me rappeler à quel point j'ai besoin qu'on me le dise, maugréa Tsunade, dont les traits avaient considérablement vieilli.

Elle paraissait avoir dans les quarante ans, soit à peine plus âgé que lui. D'après Shizune, elle rajeunirait de dix années supplémentaires en quelques heures de récupération. C'était la conséquence inévitable de l'affaiblissement du sceau qu'elle portait au front. Le poison avait failli annihiler en elle toute trace de chakra.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, j'ai eu très peur d'être le seul et unique Hokage encore en vie.

Il lui fit un sourire, trop bref pour qu'elle puisse réellement l'apprécier. Il lui avait raconté l'ensemble des éléments en leur possession au sujet du décès du Daimyo. Tsunade faisait la grise mine, certainement encore plus frustrée de devoir rester au lit par ce contexte politique effroyable.

\- Iwa, puis maintenant ça. Par Bouddha, j'espère au moins que ces démons du clan Ôtsutsuki vont nous ficher la paix pendant au moins quelques décennies.

\- S'il est établi que les incidents à la frontière et le décès du Daimyo sont liés, ça nous fera un seul problème.

\- Pas des moindres. Et il te faut le prouver.

\- Seiya Bara travaille dessus, du moment que je l'aide à trouver le frère du seigneur Kaidan.

Tsunade roula des yeux, sous l'emprise d'une furieuse exaspération.

\- Seiya Bara, toute aussi brillante élève qu'elle fût pour ton estimé père, a quitté Konoha. Ce n'est pas une désertion, certes, mais son affiliation demeure étrange.

Kakashi se garda le plaisir d'argumenter sur les choix de son amie.

\- Nous avons des intérêts communs. Voyez ça comme un banal échange de services entre deux anciens camarades.

\- Je te croyais moins naïf. Tu es Hokage, tu dois te méfier des étrangers.

\- Maître Jiraya avait également quitté le village. Pourtant, vous lui confiez des missions.

A l'évocation de son ancien partenaire, Tsunade ferma les yeux. Difficile de savoir si cette remarque l'avait énervée ou peinée.

\- J'espère réellement que tu ne seras pas déçu. Je l'espère pour nous tous.

Kakashi ne parla pas non plus du paquet que Senga lui avait remis. C'était un tissu d'estomac prélevé sur la dépouille à moitié calcinée du Daimyo. Le type avait profané le cadavre de son vénéré seigneur, par loyauté pour son pays. En retour, Kakashi espérait avoir des réponses à lui donner, sans que cela ne s'ébruite. Shizune se chargeait de récupérer ce qu'elle pouvait, Tsunade n'avait pas besoin d'être tenue au courant pour l'instant.

\- Convaincre Oonoki est une drôle d'affaire. Tu as un plan ?

Kakashi agita sincèrement la tête en guise de négation.

\- Pas du tout. Mais je garde bon espoir que les rêves de Naruto nous mènent à quelque chose.

Il se remémora succinctement les sceaux dans l'abri qui auraient scellé l'ensemble du chakra – y compris le-leur – si Sasuke et Naruto n'étaient pas intervenus à temps de leur côté.

\- J'ai déjà vu ces sceaux. C'étaient la même typographie que ceux qu'utilisaient Minato et … Kushina. Si je ne m'y étais pas déjà entraîné, je ne serais probablement pas là à vous parler.

\- Tu penses que l'individu est …

Tsunade ne termina pas sa phrase, prise d'une grande quinte de toux. Elle se releva subitement, exprimant d'un geste le désir de boire. Kakashi lui tendit le verre d'eau se trouvant sur la table de chevet.

\- Ce n'est pas une certitude absolue, poursuivit-il en profitant du fait que Tsunade n'ait pas terminé sa phrase. Si c'est le cas, alors il faudra que j'apprenne un ou deux trucs à Naruto.

\- Kushina en serait ravie, fit Tsunade en esquissant un sourire nostalgique.

Elle lui tendit le verre vide, qu'il reposa, la mine légèrement troublée. Quand il repensait aux moments passés à s'entraîner aux côtés de son maître et de sa femme, il devinait que cet apprentissage n'avait pas été suivi sans but de leur part. Depuis toujours, ils l'avaient vu en tant que futur sensei de leur enfant à naître. Cette pensée était d'autant plus désagréable qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir convenablement remplit ce rôle.

Son trouble fut de toute évidence apparent puisque la sanin posa une main usée sur celles qui étaient fermées devant lui. Elle les lui tapota avec une bienveillance maternelle avant de se refoncer dans le matelas et les draps.

\- Après mon … rétablissement, je pense être là pendant un bon bout de temps. Si tu as besoin que je reprenne place derrière le bureau, demande. Profite. Ce ne sera pas toutes les fois que tu entendras cette proposition.

Kakashi allait lui murmurer un remerciement quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Tsunade allait rouspéter, furieuse d'être vue dans cet état par une personne étrangère à son entourage mais fut stoppée dans sa fureur par le visage livide de l'infirmière.

\- Maître Hokage, il y a un problème urgent.

Kakashi releva la tête, le regard tendu. Il laissa le loisir à Tsunade de parler. Après avoir passé une journée à n'entendre que des mauvaises nouvelles, le teint pâle de l'infirmière paraissait plus effrayant que n'importe quel champ de bataille.

\- Hé bien, parle bon sang.

L'infirmière s'exprima mal, de manière confuse et sporadique, mais ce que compris Kakashi le fit bondir de son siège, ses muscles réveillés par l'adrénaline. Tsunade eut une réaction similaire, mais n'ayant pas totalement recouvré ses forces, elle ne put pas quitter le confort du lit. Rokudaime intima à Godaime de ne pas quitter la pièce, puis d'une voix forte, il ordonna aux ANBUs en faction gardant le seuil de ne laisser personne entrer, ni sortir.

Naruto avait pris la poudre d'escampette. La chambre dans laquelle il était étroitement surveillé, mis sous capteurs, avait été retrouvée vide. Le garde en poste, disparu. Il fallait agir avant que cela ne s'ébruite.

\- Yo, Kakashi ! Tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment libre ce soir, alors, si on remettait ça pour …

Pakkun se retourva à l'extérieur de Konoha, ce qui lui sembla bien éloigné de l'établissement de viande à griller où Kakashi avait promis de l'emmener la prochaine fois qu'il l'invoquerait. Son odorat, génétiquement plus développé que la plupart des hommes, ainsi que les rémanences du chakra de Kyuubi présentes dans l'air, l'avait induit à considérer que Naruto avait franchi les portes du village.

\- Pas le temps, Pak', le coupa sèchement le maître-chien. Tu te souviens de l'odeur de Naruto ?

\- Ouais, un mix entre du miso et du lait caillé.

\- Pas celle-là, l'autre.

\- Kyuubi ? Bien sûr, comment l'oublier, répondit le chien ninja, en faisant mine de se remémorer quelque chose d'épouvantable.

S'étant accroupi pour parler à son fidèle et ami de toujours, Kakashi se redressa vigoureusement. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait ne faisait qu'accroître son anxiété. Et il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'être.

\- Conduis-moi à lui !

Devant la nervosité de son maître, Pakkun n'osa pas poser davantage de questions et commença à tourner sur place pour détecter la direction de l'odeur. Celle-ci lui brûlait bougrement les narines, hypersensibles aux chakras. Il jappa, avertissant sans plus de fioritures son ami qu'il venait rapidement de détecter la piste.

Kakashi le suivit, prompt à ne pas se laisser distancer.

\- Il n'est pas très loin, je dirais même qu'il s'est arrêté mais … (Pakkun renifla plusieurs fois avec intensité) Qu'est-ce qui lui prend au gamin ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je croyais qu'il maîtrisait sa bestiole.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Si ça l'était, pourquoi est-ce que ça pue le renard ?

 _Bonne question_ , pensa Kakashi.

Ils ne tarderaient pas à la savoir. La piste flairée par Pakkun semblait les mener à l'un des nombreux terrains d'entraînement désaffectés du village. Dont celui autrefois utilisé pour l'entraînement au fuuinjutsu. Le Hokage se maudit intérieurement d'avoir fait tarder leur démantèlement, car il devina la suite de l'histoire.

La lueur du chakra de Kyuubi perça au travers des arbres, démarrant un incendie qui pourrait gagner Konoha en quelques minutes s'il n'était pas maîtrisé, et consumer entièrement la forêt. Il ordonna à Pakkun de joindre le poste de garde de l'équipe forestière la plus proche et de relayer l'information à Konoha au plus vite.

Kakashi Hatake fondit au travers des arbres enflammés, déterminé à sortir son protégé de là. Se propulsant au-devant du point central des évènements, il n'eut que très peu de temps pour analyser la situation.

Kyuubi avait été partiellement relâché, et son chakra formait un bouclier protecteur autour de son hôte, aspiré comme un amas de poussières par le même type de sceaux auquel il avait été déjà été confronté. Ces derniers, incandescents, avaient été placés sur les mêmes poteaux d'entraînement que Kushina avait utilisés pour lui enseigner l'art du scellement. Ils étaient parfaitement identiques, la puissance qui s'en dégageait était telle que le vent semblait s'y précipiter également. Il fut apte à voir l'initiateur de la technique. Un homme qui ne portait nul autre vêtement qu'un manteau en toile de jute, et dont la vue était emprisonnée par un bandeau sale. Des inscriptions – non, des sceaux –, étaient gravées à même sa peau d'une pâleur lunaire.

La foudre violacée se forma dans sa paume droite avant de l'abattre sur l'inconnu. Ayant réussi à détourner l'attention de son opposant, ce dernier recentra sa concentration sur Rokudaime. Les sceaux s'affaiblirent jusqu'à disparaître, au point où les émanations enflammées de Kurama s'estompèrent.

Son Shinden fut stoppé net par un bâton qui enferma la puissance du Raiton. Il para le coup porté à sa droite après avoir fait jaillir deux kunais dans ses mains, et évita le balayage bas de son adversaire destiné à déstabiliser ses points d'appui.

L'homme était effroyablement rapide pour un spécialiste des sceaux. Durant le combat, Kakashi tenta d'identifier les maigres indices sur l'homme entre deux parades et deux esquives. L'adversaire eût tôt fait de deviner les raisons de sa posture défensive, et Kakashi se laissa distraire par un élément qui trahit sa garde.

Un tourbillon tatoué à l'emplacement du cœur. Le symbole du clan Uzumaki. Le même que Kakashi portait sur son brassard, symbole des forces régulières de Konoha. Une seconde d'égarement de plus lui aurait certainement coûté la vie. Il para au dernier moment, fit glisser l'une de ses lames sur le bâton avant de tailler un sillon sanglant le long du bras de l'homme. Une marque présente sur le bras de l'homme scintilla, et absorba l'arme.

 _La mort survient dans la surprise_ , aimait souvent dire Sakumo à son unique fils.

C'en fut une bien belle lorsque la trajectoire de la main de son ennemi heurta son bras, lui causant une douleur monstrueuse qui se répandit le long de son membre. Kakashi enfonça ses dents dans ses propres joues pour retenir la douleur qui menaçait de s'échapper par ses lèvres. L'un de ses bras n'était plus valide, il venait de perdre toute sensation. Alors, conscient que son adversaire voudrait prendre un avantage, il fit l'inverse de ce que son corps lui criait de faire.

L'adrénaline renforcée par la douleur lui permit de faire taire ses instincts, et il se propulsa sur son ennemi. Ce dernier amorti le choc sur quelques mètres avant de faire jaillir une lame depuis son autre bras. Le Sixième Hokage se décala subtilement pour que l'acier plonge dans son épaule devenue insensible, transperçant les renforcements de son gilet de protection.

 _Si tu es blessé, sers-t-en comme avantage._

C'était de cette façon qu'il se battait, et il se fichait bien d'arborer une cicatrice supplémentaire. Son corps n'était qu'une arme, au service de Konoha. Lorsque la pointe de son kunai vint traverser la gorge de l'assaillant, Kakashi estima qu'il en était venu à bout avec une facilité relative. Il s'était préparé à affronter le ninjutsu de l'homme. Jamais n'avait-il consommé de chakra plus qu'un … clone.

Mais pas n'importe lequel. Lorsque le corps commença à perdre de l'altitude pour s'abattre sur la terre sèche, et que les tatouages commencèrent à s'illuminer et à s'effacer, Kakashi eut la mauvaise impression d'avoir été trompé. Leur combat n'avait duré au plus que cinq minutes, et sa courte analyse de la situation ne lui avait pas offert le luxe de se préparer à cette éventualité.

Au fur et à mesure que le corps de l'homme se reformait sous ses yeux ébahis, il devinait qu'il venait de commettre une très grosse erreur d'appréciation. Le garde posté devant la chambre de Naruto. Ses yeux étaient révulsés, comme s'il avait été conscient lorsque la lame de son Hokage lui avait perforé la carotide.

Il lui faillit un énorme rappel à la réalité pour conserver la lame meurtrière dans sa main. Naruto, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, n'avait eu guère l'occasion de prêter main forte à son maître. Ce dernier le rejoignit, d'un pas plus alourdi par la confusion que par la fatigue.

\- Kakashi, cet homme …

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Kakashi fut incapable de déterminer lequel d'entre eux était le plus choqué : il venait, certes, de tuer uns de ses hommes mais …

Les yeux de Naruto se perdirent dans la propagation des flammes autours d'eux, tandis qu'on entendait les cris des hommes affairés à l'enrayer. Kakashi crut y voir des larmes de colère et d'incompréhension. Ne pouvant utiliser qu'une main, il rangea son kunai et lui apposa une main sur la tête. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Son geste manqua toutefois d'entrain.

Il s'éloigna en direction des équipes anti-incendie qui se frayaient un chemin vers eux, appréciant les quelques secondes de silence avec lui-même qui lui restaient.


End file.
